


Stuck With Me: The Rest of Our Years

by MariaVT



Series: Stuck With Me [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Smut, The smut we deserve TBH, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: It has been twelve years since their journey began and with the exchanging of vows and rings Oliver and Felicity are setting off on a new journey, one that will last the rest of their lives.There will be some unexpected challenges, and some unexpected victories, but most of all there will be a life they have forged for themselves full to bursting with love.This is the fourth and final installment of my Olicity high school - adulthood AU*Complete*





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding didn’t go as planned in almost any way imaginable.

Felicity was sitting in a puddle of white lace and tulle on her navy blue living room couch watching Supernatural reruns and sipping a mimosa when Iris came sprinting into the room, cell phone clutched in a white knuckled grip. Felicity paused her show and turned to her.

“Barry said the traffic is moving now, he should be here in twenty minutes.” She panted, her eyes wide with anxiety.

“Okay.” Felicity shrugged, shooting Iris a warm smile and resuming her Netflix binge. The sound of heels clicking on hardwood rang through the house and Felicity paused again as Laurel came running up to the room.

“Felicity, do you have all of your traditional items?” Laurel panted, her eyes equally wide as Iris’. “Do you need something blue? I have a pair of panties that will work perfectly.”

“My blue is covered.” Felicity huffed a laugh and patted her hip. “Oh and my shoes are old, my dress is new, and I borrowed the necklace from my mom.” Felicity pointed to each item in kind with a smile and hit the play button on her remote, laughing at the antics on the screen.

“Do you think she’s panicking?” Laurel grabbed Iris by the upper arm. “She must be panicking.” Iris nodded vigorously.

“_She_ is right here, and she is not panicking.” Felicity waved her mimosa in the air and turned up the volume a few notches. “But you two are panicking, maybe you should have a drink, sit down and relax for a moment? Or breathe into a paper bag?” Felicity smirked over the rim of her glass as she took a sip.

***

“Will someone straighten out this aisle!?” Tommy shouted as he stomped around Verdant with his clipboard. “And fix the damn flowers! I said a smattering of red roses, this is a massacre of red roses!” Oliver huffed a laugh from where he was leaning against the bar, watching Tommy tear around the place like an absolute lunatic.

The wedding was technically late, and Tommy was holding all of the guests hostage in the front entrance until he got the word that the bride was on the move. Oliver on the other hand was just sitting back and watching the world go by, until a small body slammed into his legs and he looked down with a grin.

“Hey buddy.” Oliver smiled down at his son.

“Hi daddy.” William tightened his arms around Oliver’s legs, his gap toothed smile wide. “Is Felicity here?” He craned his neck to look around as though his almost step-mother would appear any moment.

“Not yet bud, she’ll be here in a few minutes, then we’ll get through the boring stuff and move on to the good part.” Oliver bent slightly to wrap an arm around his boy snugly. “Why don’t you run back and find your mom? She’ll send you down the aisle to me when it’s time.” William nodded and headed back the way he’d come, just as a rush of bodies made their way into the main part of the club and to their seats. A small spike of adrenaline flooded Oliver, knowing that Tommy wouldn’t let people in unless Felicity was on her way. He straightened his tie a little and cleared his throat. Then a hand landed softly on his shoulder.

“Hello Oliver.” Moira Queen smiled at her son, her political smile, the wooden one that Oliver had always hated.

“Hello son.” Robert spoke as well, winding an arm around Moira’s waist.

“Mom, Dad.” He nodded to each of them then glanced over their shoulders to Tommy who was striding toward him with purpose. “You should find your seats, I think my bride will be arriving shortly.” He gave a tight smile and his parents headed toward their seats, shooting a few long looks at him over their shoulders.

“Are you sure you want them here?” Tommy spoke quietly. “I can make them leave, all you have to do is ask.” Tommy’s hand rested on his oldest friend’s upper arm in support. Oliver took a deep breath and nodded a little.

“Felicity reminded me that they are my only parents.” He sighed. “Things aren’t better between us, but we should try.” He gave Tommy a smile.

“And Sam? How does she feel about your parents being here?” Tommy asked with a wince.

“I talked to her about it, William will meet them if and when he decides that he’s ready. Until then, they are seated on opposite sides of the room and Sam will play mama bear keeping him out of their way. They would be insane to try and cross her; I love that woman, but she can be downright scary when she wants to.” Oliver shuddered.

“Amen brother.” Tommy gave a shudder of his own until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He scrambled to pull it out, his eyes flying wide. “It’s time.” He grabbed onto Oliver’s jacket. “Laurel texted me… It’s time.” Oliver grabbed Tommy by the upper arms.

“You going to be okay buddy?” Oliver huffed a laugh before heading down the aisle to where John Diggle was waiting for him and he shared a warm hug with his friend. Suddenly the music started playing and Oliver’s heart tightened slightly in his chest.

He wasn’t nervous, he hadn’t felt an ounce of nerves all day but a sudden excitement flooded him knowing that Felicity would be walking toward him in just a few moments. He was marrying the love of his life today and it couldn’t come fast enough.

Barry and Iris were the first to walk down the aisle, arms linked and their smiles bright as they made their way to Oliver and John. They filled the spaces furthest from Oliver and then Ray walked down the aisle with Laurel, both of them shooting him big smiles as they stepped into the next spaces. And lastly Tommy walked down the aisle with Thea, Oliver watched as Tommy whispered something that made Thea throw her head back with laughter and he smiled in kind as his family approached and took the places beside him. Then the song changed and Felicity came into view.

Time slowed and sunlight seemed to stream through the high windows directly onto Felicity, making her the brightest thing in the room. Oliver’s breath caught as he took in her floor length gold embellished white gown, her loose golden hair, her perfect red lips, and the crinkles at the edges of her happy eyes as they locked with his. They stared at each other the entire time Donna walked Felicity down the aisle, drawn to each other like magnets. Oliver had to restrain himself from walking toward her, to wait for her to come to him.

“Hi.” Felicity whispered when she reached him, Donna gently laying her hand into Oliver’s.

“Hi.” He said breathlessly, still blown away by the vision of her in front of him. “You look perfect.” His adoring gaze bored into her and a blush rose on her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She smiled shyly and flicked her gaze to the floor before looking up at him again.

“Ladies and Gentleman.” The booming sound of John Diggle’s voice startled both Oliver and Felicity out of their little bubble. “I want to thank all of you on behalf of Oliver and Felicity for travelling here to witness this beautiful day. I have been giving the honor of joining these two wonderful people in marriage, and I was kindly asked to skip the traditional formalities,” A small titter of laughter rose from the crowd. “So I will open the floor to our bride and groom to share their vows with you. Felicity, please begin.” She took a deep shuddering breath and looked directly at Oliver.

“Oliver,” She began with a soft smile. “From the moment you walked into my life, or rather when I tripped over your leg and you caught me so I didn’t fall on my face,” Another light giggle filled the room and it bolstered Felicity to continue. “Everything changed. I became a person I didn’t even know I was capable of becoming, I became the very best version of myself and that would never have been possible without our love. Our love gives my life meaning, it gives my life purpose, and it may have taken us a few long years to figure out just how important that love is, but I wouldn’t change a thing.” She squeezed his hands tightly in hers. “Oliver for the last twelve years you have been my best friend, my biggest supporter, my confidant, my port in a storm, my strength, my protector, and so many other things. I wouldn’t trade that for the world, our journey is what led us to this moment and that’s worth every bump along the road. I love you Oliver Jonas Queen, and you are going to be stuck with me for life.” A broad smile split her face before she nodded to John.

“Oliver, will you please recite your vows.” The older man motioned to Oliver who smoothed his thumbs over the backs of Felicity’s hands.

“Felicity,” He paused to clear the tightness in his throat, giving her a smile. “Before I met you, I was not half the man standing here today. Then you came flying into my life, with your black hair, your combat boots, and your bag full of advanced mathematical texts, and you changed everything. I was a screw-up, on a path to becoming nothing more than my trust fund. But with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit and your trust, you made me strive to be better.” He took a deep breath and kept his eyes locked with hers. “You are the very best part of me. Felicity, I’m a better human being, just because I’ve loved you.” Her smile brightened even more and it took all of Oliver’s control not to kiss it. “You will be stuck with me always, and I hope that brings you as much joy as it brings me.” His whole body longed to pull her to him but he turned to and nodded to John.

Then the doors to the club flew open with a bang and the flashes of paparazzi bulbs starting strobing through the room. John immediately pushed between Felicity and Thea, Oliver tugged her to his chest to make room as their officiant ran headlong toward the doors. John was the head of security at Verdant and his team of bouncers and security personnel were supposed to be keeping the doors to the club free of paparazzi during the ceremony. “Where is Scott?” John shouted to some of the in club security as the guests all gasped and craned their necks to see the commotion. “Everybody back up!” John, still dangerously impressive in his tuxedo, quickly got the crowd moving backward. “You take one more photo, I’m going to make you swallow that Nikon.” He growled as he managed to shove the last reporter out the door and slam it closed.

When the threat had been neutralized Oliver looked down at Felicity in his arms, her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. “Felicity? Are you okay?” He cupped her cheeks to make her look at him and when she finally pulled her hands away from her face he saw that she was laughing. She let out a peal of rich musical laughter that had warmth swelling in Oliver’s chest as he laughed in return.

John slipped back into place and straightened his jacket slightly. “Apologies for the interruption, now where were we.” He smiled. “Oh right, I will need the rings.” William came running down the aisle, even though he had been told explicitly to walk, and barreled right into Oliver’s legs, hugging him tight. Oliver bent down to hug his son properly then held out his hand for Felicity’s ring. William placed it carefully in his father’s hand before turning and throwing his arms around Felicity just as tightly, she also gave William a long hug then accepted Oliver’s ring and sent William running back to his mom. “Felicity, do you take this man?” John asked.

“I do.” Oliver slid the ring onto her finger when she answered.

“And Oliver, do you take this woman?” John turned to look at his old friend.

“I do.” Felicity slipped Oliver’s ring on with a smile.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, Felicity Megan Smoak, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.” Oliver immediately pulled Felicity back to him and sealed his mouth over hers. A riot of applause filled the room and Oliver couldn’t bring himself to stop kissing her.

They eventually pulled away and walked back down the aisle hand in hand, finally husband and wife.

***

Oliver and Felicity chose to do a mix of industrial pictures upstairs in the club and outdoor pictures in a nearby park. But of course, as they stood in the park smiling for the camera the sky opened up and it started to pour. Everyone ran for cover except Felicity and Oliver who resigned themselves to this day being one misstep after the other and laughed as they spun in a slow dance. Their photographer snapped an incredible picture of them in that moment, kissing soundly, with Oliver’s hands holding Felicity’s face and her arms tight around his waist. The rain was showering over them but there was still sunshine pouring in from the right side of the shot. It’s the photo that they end up buying a huge print of, and it will hang in their living room the rest of their days.

When they got back to Verdant the wedding party all changed into dry clothes, and Felicity thanked her lucky stars that Thea insisted she wear a ceremony dress and a reception dress. She wasn’t sold on the idea until Thea reminded her that in a casual reception dress she’d be able to pee unassisted, then she was fully onboard.

Dry, and re-dressed they joined the rest of their guests in the club, the music quiet and the champagne glasses seemingly bottomless as they waited for dinner to be served. In fact, Felicity was drinking her second glass of champagne when a very frazzled Laurel came running up to her and yanked her into a quiet corner of the club.

“We have an emergency.” Laurel hissed in what was meant to be a whisper but in reality was more of a shriek. Felicity held in the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her and tried to keep a concerned face.

“What is the emergency?” Felicity asked, setting both hands on Laurel’s shoulder in an attempt to hold the other woman in place.

“The caterer isn’t here! I went back to check on dinner and there is no one behind the bar!” Laurel’s face was pale, her eyes wide and frantic.

“Okay, that is actually an emergency.” Felicity said, though her smile was still in place. “I’ll talk to Oliver and figure it out.” She left Laurel leaning against the wall and went in search of her husband. A thrill shot through her with the thought that Oliver Queen was now her husband.

“Oliver?” She rested one hand on his shoulder interrupting his conversation with Walter Steele, the CFO of Queen Consolidated. “My apologies for interrupting Walter but I need to borrow this guy.” She started to pull Oliver away to a spot near the bar where Tommy was loitering with the bartenders.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, cupping her cheek tenderly as he looked down at her.

“The caterer isn’t here, Laurel went to check on dinner and it’s a ghost town.” Felicity bit her lip, a little nervous for the first time that day. “Oliver we have a room full of hungry boozy people and even if the caterers arrived now it would take time to prepare dinner and serve it.” She laced her fingers through his tightly. “I don’t know what to do.” She said honestly and then there was an arm around her that didn’t belong to Oliver.

“I’ll take care of it.” Tommy offered casually. “I’ll put my best men on it. All you need to do it cancel the caterers.” He offered a dramatic salute and turned to leave but Felicity caught him by his suit jacket with a tight grip that froze him in place.

“If you say you can handle it, I trust you.” She gave him a long look and he nodded slowly. “Please keep this quiet, I don’t need all of these drunk people causing a riot.” Tommy nodded more firmly and retreated making a bee line for John Diggle, his cell phone already raised to his ear. Felicity followed them with her eyes until they disappeared from view, her lip caught between her teeth.

“I have an idea.” Oliver’s voice in her ear startled her a little and she spun back to look at him. “I’m going to take your advice, you know, to try.” He gave her a little smirk and pulled her along toward his parents.

“Hey dad?” Oliver started, his voice a little stiff. “We have a bit of a situation, the caterer hasn’t showed and I was just wondering if you could maybe call them and take care of that for us? Tommy and John are going to figure out dinner but we need to cancel with the caterers we booked.” He was rambling a little and Felicity tightened her grip on his hand.

“Just plug in the number and I’ll fix it.” Robert gave a sharp nod to Oliver who quickly pulled out his phone and handed it over. Robert walked briskly into the office and shut the door behind him.

“Your father will get it taken care of dear.” Moira gave a slightly nervous smile and Oliver pushed his hands into his pockets.

“I know he will, that’s why I asked him.” The smile on Oliver’s face was brittle and he rocked a little on his feet, unsure what to do with himself now faced with his mother.

“He looks so much like you at that age.” Moira nodded to the dance floor where William and Thea were dancing together, their laughter floating across the space and filling Oliver’s heart. “He’s beautiful Oliver.”

“Yes he is.” With his eyes trained on his son his smile became something entirely different, warm and full and real. Moira watched the change in him and felt the now familiar pang of regret in her heart. “Please excuse me.” She hurried off before Oliver and Felicity could say anything.

“Well I tried.” Oliver sighed and turned to his wife.

“I know you did, I think she’s trying too.” Felicity laid a gentle hand on Oliver’s shoulder but he scoffed in disbelief. “It’s not like there is a handbook for this Oliver.”

“Maybe she should have thought of that before she-.” He started, his anger mounting, but Felicity cut him off.

“I know, I know what she did and there is no excuse for it, but you won’t start to feel better until you forgive her.” Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he latched on to her, burying his face in her neck.

“Do you think she deserves to be forgiven?” His arms were banded tightly around Felicity’s waist and he shuddered a sigh.

“It’s not about what she deserves.” Her hand drifted through the short hair at the nape of his neck. “It’s about what you deserve, you deserve to let go of all this anger and resentment, you deserve to be happy.” Oliver pulled back to look at her.

“I am happy, with you.” He bent down and kissed her firmly until a cleared throat made them pull away.

“Here you are son.” Robert handed Oliver his phone back. “I cancelled the caterer and made sure that they would be giving the club’s trust a refund in full.” Robert nodded and turned to walk away but Oliver caught him by the arm.

“Thanks dad.” He said sincerely and Robert smiled warmly in return.

“You’re welcome Oliver.” His father made a move to turn away but he paused, drawing a deep breath. “You know I wasn’t aware of what your mother had done.” He spoke softly, still turned away from Oliver.

“I had a feeling that was the case.” He responded carefully, not giving anything away.

“It’s made things difficult for us but she’s still my wife and I made a vow to stand by her.” Robert drew another deep breath. “But you’re my son, and if anyone can make me question those vows it’s you. I don’t know what’s next for all of us, but I just needed you to know. No matter what’s next for us there needs to be no secrets.” Oliver had no response for that and Robert slowly nodded before walking away.

“This is so hard.” Oliver whispered.

“I know.” Felicity wound an arm around his waist and started tugging him to the dance floor. “So let’s act like fools with William and Thea, because that’s much less hard.” Felicity shot him a wide smile and started to add a little wiggle to her step until she was dancing right next to William and Thea, being as silly as she was capable of and making Oliver laugh loud and long.

Before they knew it John showed up with his sister-in-law Carly in tow, laden down with boxes of Big Belly Burger’s and fries. The bartenders quickly got to work plating the burgers and passing them out to people who gratefully sat down and dug into them with all the enthusiasm of college kids walking home from a party. And as people ate Tommy took a mic from the DJ booth and patted it a few times.

“Good evening everyone.” Tommy was standing on the front of the DJ booth looking as handsome and mischievous as ever. “You already know me but I’m Tommy Merlyn, best man and all around best buddy to our groom Oliver Queen.” He extended and arm in Oliver’s direction and everyone clapped quietly. “Yeah, he’s pretty great, how about a kiss for the bride?” The tinkling of knives tapping glasses prompted Felicity and Oliver to kiss with smiles on their faces. “I’ve known Oliver Queen all his life, since I am much older and wiser than him I was like a big brother to him.” Tommy started to walk back and forth theatrically.

“Three months Tommy!” Oliver called across the room and Tommy stuck his tongue out, causing laughter in the crowd.

“Regardless of that.” Tommy got back on track. “I’ve known Oliver forever, so I can tell you with certainty that there is no girl better for him than Felicity Smoak.

“We met Felicity the first day of freshman year and I’ve never seen Oliver so drawn to someone, so utterly enamored. It was adorable.” Tommy shot a smile to the happy couple. “And Felicity went from a stranger to a best friend in just a few weeks, I know Oliver’s life would be empty without her but mine would be too. Without Felicity’s help in school I would never have become a doctor. Without Felicity’s encouragement and help with the finances the club you are sitting in would never have been built or as successful as it is today. And without Felicity’s influence, love, and friendship my very best friend would probably be lost on some deserted island that sounded like an adventure but his lack of planning turned it into a disaster.” More laughter rose from the crowd and Tommy waited for it to die down. “So thank you Lis, for being the person that Oliver can always lean on, for keeping him and me in line all these years, for being unapologetically yourself and teaching us to do the same. I love you both so much and I can’t wait to see what’s next from Boston’s favorite power couple. To Oliver and Felicity!” The crowd applauded and echoes of “Oliver and Felicity!” rang out as they raised their glasses and everyone took a sip. “Oh and before I forget!” Tommy called out after he had his own sip of champagne. “There are fresh donuts from a local bakery for dessert, just ask the bartenders if you are so inclined.” Tommy pointed over to the bar before passing the mic to Thea.

“What do I say about Ollie and Lissy?” Thea started with a smile. “Ollie is ten years older than me, and for a lot of people that would mean they weren’t as close with their sibling, but I think that makes us even closer. Oliver has never excluded me from hanging out with his friends, he’s always been happy to bring me along to the movies, or to fly me out to Boston to spend the weekend with them, or just to sit in my room with me while I talk about school or friends or anything else I need to say. I’m so grateful that my brother is the best guy in the world which makes me extra grateful that he married the woman I’ve long thought of as my sister.” Felicity blew Thea a kiss, a mist of tears in her eyes.

“I was only five when Felicity first started coming around, I don’t really have many memories of a time when she wasn’t there for me. And I certainly don’t remember a time when she wasn’t there for Oliver. The two of them taught me what it means to be a true friend in all the years leading up to them dating and once they did, I got to see firsthand what a healthy relationship is supposed to be.” Thea paused to steady herself, emotion threatening to take her words. “I’m so glad this day has finally come and that Felicity is officially my sister, even though I’ve felt that way all of these years. Thank you both for loving me as you have, and continuing to be my role models and my very favorite people.” Thea raised her glass and the crowd did too as everyone took another sip for Oliver and Felicity.

***

Later into the evening the dancefloor was full of happy wedding guests holding glasses and donuts when William and Samantha approached Oliver and Felicity.

“This was a beautiful day.” Samantha reached out to hug Felicity before pulling back to hug Oliver.

“Are you guys heading out?” Oliver asked as he reached down to pick William up, draping the lanky seven year old over one hip.

“Yeah, I think this has been enough excitement for one day.” William was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open now that he was safe and warm in his father’s arms.

“Are you two still coming over for brunch tomorrow? Grandma Donna was so excited when I told her you would be there.” Felicity ran a hand down William’s arm as she spoke.

“Of course, William has also been so excited that he gets to see everyone on this trip.” Samantha gave a warm smile as William’s eyelids lost their battle and he fell asleep. “I should take him.” She started to reach out but Oliver rested a hand on the back of his head.

“I’ll walk out to the car with you.” Oliver offered and Samantha nodded in return, they quickly made their way out to the valet and waited for Sam’s car to be pulled around. “Thank you so much for coming, I know it’s not exactly convenient to fly all the way across the country.” Oliver said, almost shy.

“Oliver, he’s your kid too, I know we didn’t have the best start but you’ve been an incredible father to him. It wouldn’t be fair of me to keep him in Central City all year, especially when your family pays for a private flight and the nicest hotel in town. Which I’ll say again isn’t at all necessary.” She gave him a knowing smile.

“Well it’s unnecessary but what else is there to do with all this money if not spend it on the people you love?” Oliver smoothed one large palm over William’s back. “And that doesn’t just mean him you know.” He placed a kiss on his boy’s head. “I love you Sam, you are a part of my family just as much as William is.” With his free arm he reached out to tug her to him, placing a kiss on her hair as well. Her cheeks were dusted with pink when she pulled back and she nodded. “You gave me the greatest thing I didn’t know I needed.” Oliver’s voice was so sincere Samantha had to clear her throat and look away.

“I love you too.” She smiled with a tearful laugh. “God, sometimes I forget how intense you can be.” Her car pulled up to the curb and Oliver gently placed William in the backseat, buckling him in and kissing his forehead.

“Drive safe and let us know if you need anything.” With a wave Sam drove off and Oliver made his way back into the club. Felicity was in the same spot near the door and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I have some very important business I need to speak with you about Mrs. Queen.” He murmured, his lips pressed to the shell of her ear.

“Oh? Well I suppose I can spare you a few minutes Mr. Smoak. I just want to get a donut first.” She shot him a smile but he started walking toward the office, tugging her behind him. “Oliver.” She giggled, wrapping one of her arms around his.

“I already had Tommy set aside a box of donuts for you, I promise you won’t miss out.” He gave her a warm smile and ushered her through the door checking quickly that no one was looking before he walked in behind her, closed the door and turned the lock. She spun around at the sound of the bolt sliding home.

“Oliver?” She said carefully as he stalked toward her. “What are you doing?” Her voice went up, dissolving into a giggle as he picked her up and set her on the desk, stepping between her legs.

“I think it’s time that I had my dessert.” His voice was a low rumble that sent a bolt of arousal straight to her core and she whimpered as he dropped to his knees. “This dress makes your legs look incredible.” He placed kisses on her thighs as he spoke. “And your ass is so perfect I’m amazed I’ve kept my hands to myself for so long.” His hands slid under her dress and found the edges of her underwear tugging the navy fabric down her legs and tucking them into his pocket. “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all night?” His kisses moved further up her legs and a trembling breath bled from her lips as she gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles.

“Maybe you should find out what you’ve been doing to me.” Her voice was soft as she quirked an eyebrow at him. He wasted no time sliding one hand all the way under her skirt to her sex, running one finger through her folds, a groan leaving him as he did.

“You’re so wet.” He pulled his hand away and tugged her to the very edge of the desk, yanking the hem of her dress up over her hips and getting his mouth on her as fast as he could. His tongue worked her over quickly and she fell to one elbow with a long moan, the other hand finding his hair and twisting the short strands in a tight fist.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” She panted as he kept up his brutal pace. He usually took his time going down on her, building her up slowly and keeping her right on the edge so her climax would be so much more intense, but they didn’t have time for the kind of sex they usually enjoyed in the privacy of their home. And the slight danger of people being in the club gave Felicity a fresh rush of wetness as Oliver’s tongue circled her clit perfectly. “Yes! Like that.” She tried to keep her voice down even though the music should be plenty loud enough to cover her sounds.

Then suddenly two fingers slipped inside her and a rough shout broke from her chest. She laid all the way back on the desk and covered her mouth with the hand that had been holding her up as her nails raked a sharp path over Oliver’s head, cupping the back of it and holding him tight as she rolled her hips against his tongue and babbled behind her hand, her eyes rolling back under closed lids as Oliver sucked her pearl between his lips, rocking his head as his tongue made rough swipes over it. She shook all over as she felt her peak rushing through her, and she bit down hard on her hand when she finally tipped over the edge.

Normally Oliver would gently work her through her climax but he immediately pulled away when she came and it was enough to make her open her eyes in shock. He must have unbuttoned his tuxedo pants while he was eating her out because once he was on his feet he quickly pushed himself inside her and her head flew back as she arched up off the desk. Her still clenching walls gripping Oliver tight and causing a lightning bolt of sensation to crack through Felicity, her feet scrambling for purchase against Oliver’s ass as he started to thrust ever so slowly in and out of her. His hand clamped down over her mouth and she realized that she was letting out a litany of moans and shouts that would surely have been heard by anyone passing the door. Thankfully the office was on the opposite side of the club as the bathrooms and no one would have a need to come this way.

He kept his pace slow, carefully not to rub against her highly sensitive clit as he waited for her to come down. When she quieted he released her mouth and tugged her legs up over his shoulders so he could reach deeper inside her, bending his knees so his thrusts aimed directly at her g-spot.

“Holy… Oh my… Frack… Oliver!” Felicity panted, reaching over head for the other edge of the desk, her feet flexing and pointing on Oliver’s shoulder’s as he started to thrust harder. “Jesus Christ… I can’t… Please… Don’t stop!” Her words didn’t even make sense to herself but the sentiment was there and Oliver kept his hard steady pace, sweat starting to bead his forehead as his thighs began to protest the angle but he easily ignored it in favor of watching the gorgeous creature beneath him writhe and moan with her red lips hanging open in a soft O, and her blonde curls fanned out around her like a halo. He could just see the tips of her breasts straining against her dress and bra and he needed to see more. One hand left her thigh to roughly tug the dress down, exposing her nipples so he could gently tug on them. She stilled, her eyelids drooping as a moan rolled out of her perfect lips. He tugged a little harder at her dusky peak, reading her body as she started to climb again.

After a few thrusts he abandoned her nipple in favor of running his thumb over her clit, her arousal making the slide frictionless and perfect. She only lasted two more powerful thrusts before she broke again. A pleasured sob met Oliver’s ears as her walls clenched even tighter than before and he pressed all the way inside her, the tightening of her walls milking his own release as he throbbed and came inside her. A deep satisfied groan leaving him as he let her legs down gently and laid on top of her, his mouth immediately meeting hers in a clumsy kiss.

They stayed there for a moment just resting and letting their heartrates return to normal until Oliver eased out of her and walked to the attached bathroom to clean himself up and bring Felicity a damp cloth. They adjusted their clothes and Felicity fixed her makeup as Oliver watched with a soft besotted look on his face.

“So how was your wedding day wife?” He wrapped his arms around her from behind, watching her eyes in the mirror.

“It was perfect husband.” Her wide smile crinkled the corners of her eyes and warmed all the corners of Oliver’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that they are married =]
> 
> We have reached the beginning of the end which is so bittersweet for me, this was my first real fic to post and it has been such an incredible experience. I’m so grateful for each and every one of you that continue to read this story and your comments are such a highlight for me every week. I can’t wait to share what I have planned for this story, I think it’s my favorite of the four (even though I always say that haha)


	2. Chapter 2

The night before their wedding Felicity made a big production of throwing away her birth control pills, it was more ceremony than practical, she was well aware of the statistics, it could be months before she got pregnant. But she still found herself excited about the possibility; daydreaming about a little girl with Oliver’s blonde hair or a little boy playing catch with William in the backyard of the brownstone.

Oliver caught her in one of those daydreams a couple months after their wedding, hands resting on her belly as she looked at herself in the mirror, the shower running behind her.

“You’re not…” Oliver asked gently from the doorway of the bathroom one eyebrow raised.

“Not yet.” She smiled back at him wide, the edges of her eyes crinkled with possibility.

“I guess we’ll just have to try harder then.” He gave her a wicked grin and yanked her off her feet in a peal of laughter. He stepped into the warm spray, still fully clothed, pressing Felicity against the wall of the shower and capturing her lips with his. She allowed him to explore her mouth for a few moments before she pressed on his shoulder, he pulled back, a confused twist in his brow.

“Take your clothes off.” She breathed, unwrapping her legs from his waist to let herself down.

“Mm bossy.” He growled in her ear, leaving a line of kisses down her neck until he reached her shoulder where he bit down lightly. “I like it.”

“You’re about to like it even more.” She promised as she backed away from him in the small space. He yanked his clothes off, tossing them toward the laundry before stalking after her a few steps until they stood in front of the shower’s stone bench. Felicity gave his chest a hard shove and he sat heavily on the bench, hissing as the cold stone met the back of his thighs but Felicity didn’t let herself be distracted, she climbed into his lap, her knees on either side of him as she settled down. His hardness was trapped between them as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His hips flexed mindlessly, seeking her slick heat and she reached down with one hand, wrapping her small fingers around his length. She starting to gently tug, swiping her other thumb over his head and drawing the bead of arousal she collected between her lips, a wicked smile on her face as his eyes darkened and he let out a loud groan.

“Come here.” He growled, gripping her hips and guiding her core toward him but she backed away with a smirk.

“Not yet.” She increased the tightness of her hand around his length and his head fell against the wall of the shower as his eyes fluttered closed. She kept up her pace, twisting her wrist at the end of each stroke and watching as all of his muscles jumped and twitched. She took her free hand that was resting on his chest and reached for his balls, rolling them in her fingers.

“Fuck.” He grunted sitting up more fully and reaching for her again, this time he slipped a hand between them and without any warning slid two thick digits into her soaked core.

“Ah!” Felicity cried, her hand tightening further around him in shock. He grit his teeth together and drove his fingers in and out of her quickly, curving them just the way she liked as his thumb swiped over her clit and caused sparks to skitter over her skin as she started to move her hips against his hand. “Oh god, Oliver!” Her desperate cry almost sent him over the edge but he knew holding out would serve him better. He managed to pry her tight grip from his length and after a few more hard thrusts he pulled his fingers free and fed them into his mouth, licking them clean of her wetness as she whined and trembled above him. “No, give them back, I was so close.” She keened.

“I know.” He grinned tugging her hips forward and lining himself up with her entrance before resting his hands on the bench. “Take what you need baby.” She wasted no time sliding herself onto his cock, she was soaking wet, warm, and utterly perfect wrapped around him. She lifted herself off almost entirely and dropped back down roughly, grinding against his lap with her head thrown back, mouth open on a moan. “God you’re so gorgeous like this.” He set his hands on her hips, not guiding, just touching her. “So perfect, just for me.” He slid his hands up to run gentle fingers over her nipples, watching the blush race across her chest to her stomach.

“Touch me.” She panted, urging his hand down to where his body met hers. “Please touch me.” She begged and Oliver’s cock twitched where it was buried deep inside her, his hand flying to her sex where he slid two fingers alongside her clit and pinched it gently. “Oh god!” She shuddered and Oliver watched as she reached her peak with a beautiful cry, her walls clenching down around his cock as she rocked herself against him mindlessly, riding out the last of her climax. He waited for her to collapse against him and kissed her sated lips amorously.

“I love you so much.” He murmured, kissing her again, painfully tender in the way he cradled her face with his hands.

“Love you.” Her voice was sex drunk and happy, a soft moan rolling through her when she shifted and Oliver moved within her. “You’re still hard.” Her voice was slightly confused.

“So I am.” He huffed a laugh. “Is it alright with you if we keep going?” He slid his hands over her back softly, his eyes warm and tender.

“I can keep going, but I’m too lazy to stay on top.” She was so soft and warm resting against his chest he stayed still for a few more minutes before sliding out of her and setting her right back on the bench on her knees with her hands braced against the shower wall. He slid back into her welcoming heat from behind, her sensitive walls squeezing him perfectly as his hips met the softness of her lush ass.

“You’re so sexy like this.” His voice was full of love and devotion. “The arch of your back and your perfect ass.” He grabbed both of her cheeks giving a harsh squeeze and Felicity looked back at him with a trembling moan on her lips, her eyes hooded. “So goddamned sexy.” He stroked a hand down her back as he pounded into her more roughly, bracing his other hand on her shoulder to help hold her still.

“Will you come inside me? Please Oliver? I need it.” She straightened on her knees and reached back with one hand, sinking her nails into the back of his neck, the sharp bite of pain combined with her smoky voice had him snapping his hips harder, the sound of their flesh meeting filling the shower. With her other hand she reached down and felt the hard length of his cock where it slid in and out of her before softly tracing her tender flesh, the gentle strokes a sharp contrast to the rough pace Oliver was drilling into her.

“I don’t want to come without you.” His voice was harsh in her ear, tight with restraint.

“Let go Oliver, I need to feel you, I promise that will be enough.” Her gentle words and the soft touch of her fingers sent a spike of arousal racing through Oliver and he couldn’t hold on any longer. With a loud groan he buried himself as deep as he could and came inside her tight walls. And as promised, as soon as Felicity felt the pulse of his warm release she came again, tightening her hold on Oliver’s neck and letting out a soft whimper as her core clenched around him. Everything went very still for a moment, then slowly they parted and quickly scrubbed before the hot water ran out.

When they made it back to the room Oliver whipped the towel off Felicity and tossed her onto her back on the bed, falling between her legs and running gentle fingers against her swollen folds.

“Oliver!” She warred against the need to press closer and to push him away. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” He bent his head and his warm breath washed over her sensitive flesh, a moan caught in her throat as she tried to wrap her head around a third round so quickly after the first two.

“Just one more time?” He ran his tongue ever so softly against her hood, his fingers brushing her outer folds. “Please one more?” His lips descended to press delicate kisses between her thighs as she bit her lip in consideration.

“I don’t think I can.” An embarrassed blush rushed from her cheeks to her breasts.

“You can.” Oliver’s tongue laved softly at her opening, tasting both of them from the shower and the satisfied growl that followed made Felicity arch her hips into him.

“Oh.” She mewled, a sharp bolt of arousal tearing through her.

“But you don’t have to.” He pulled away from her enough to let her make her choice, but he couldn’t help the longing looks he shot at her dark pink folds, slick and flushed as they were. “We can stop if it’s too much.” His hand caressed her hip and thigh softly.

“You can try, just promise not be disappointed if I can’t finish.” She placed a soft hand on his cheek and he nodded.

“It will be fine honey.” He dove back to his favorite place, tugging her legs up over his shoulders so that her feet rested on his back, then he got to work.

It was a delicate task when she was so sensitive, hard direct pressure would work opposite his goal of watching her fall apart again. He was gentle, but decisive, his tongue sliding alongside her clit on each side and down to her entrance. More of his release started to drip out of her and he pulled a pillow from the head of the bed to keep her hips tipped up, two of his fingers sliding into her to prevent any further escape. She was so incredibly wet and he knew some of that was him, the masculine pride swelled in his chest and made him even more determined to reward her with another orgasm. He patted her pearl lightly with his tongue and watched her reactions closely, she was trembling, her lips caught firmly in her teeth, brow twisted in concentration.

“You’re thinking too hard.” He spoke against her sex. “Try to relax, I’m not worried about you climaxing, I just want to make you feel good.” Slowly she relaxed into the bed, and Oliver continued his slow exploration, his fingers moving ever so slightly up and down as he lapped gently at her clit. Finally a soft moan hit his ears and he carefully maintained his pace, slowly pushing her closer and closer.

Her hips began to rock and her breath picked up to a series of pants as a light sheen of sweat covered the back of her knees where they rested on Oliver. His tongue never let up, soft taps and light swipes as his fingers rocked into her g-spot. He slipped her clit into his lips and she cried out. “Oh god! Gentle, please, gentle.” One lithe hand made a tight fist in his hair and he barely sucked on her as she moved against his face at the pace that she needed. “Just like that. Just like that. Just like that.” She chanted, her eyes screwed shut as she chased that perfect feeling just out of reach. “So close, so close.” Her voice was growing more hoarse and he knew she wasn’t quite there. Oliver slid the tip of his tongue against her pearl and it broke her. She arched up, her feet scrambling against his back with a scream caught in her throat, her whole body was pink with the force of her climax and Oliver gently opened his lips, leaving his fingers for her to move against.

A gasping breath brought the air back to her lungs and she shouted sharply once she had it. Oliver dragged himself up next to her and carefully wrapped her in his arms, soothing her with solid touches and soft kisses on her hair as she shook and tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. “Are you alright?” He whispered, still stroking her all over. Her teeth began to chatter and she nodded so Oliver tugged the blankets over them and waited her out.

It took ten minutes for her to recover enough to get up, they donned their robes and ate a quick breakfast of muffins and coffee before Felicity got dressed and started to pack.

“I hate that you’re going out of town.” Oliver pouted while he sat on the bed.

“I know but there is a meeting in Central City that I can’t get out of.” She dropped into his lap and pressed her lips to his in a warm kiss. “It’s just a short trip, I’ll be back in a few days.”

“I know, but I have a trip in a few days. Can’t QC and Verdant get on the same meeting schedule?” Oliver huffed a laugh. “It would be much more convenient.”

“Somehow I don’t think that your father will go for that.” Felicity planted another kiss on him and he could feel the curve of a smile on her lips. “I have to get to the airstrip honey.” She gave one last smile and gathered her bag. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him, even in her travel clothes she was a vision, his wife, his sweet Felicity. “Well?” He looked up at her in confusion. “You going to drive me to the airfield or what?” She smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

“Of course.” He hopped to his feet taking her bag with one hand and lacing his fingers through hers with the other.

***

“Why did we have to bring the babysitter again?” Thea whined to Felicity, shooting Clay a dirty look across their train car as they made their way from Starling to Central City early the next morning.

“It’s just a precaution with us travelling together, it makes your brother feel better to know there’s someone watching out for us.” She lifted her eyes from her notes and gave Thea a warm smile. “Shouldn’t you start working on your paper missy? I offered to take you on this trip but you need to actually turn in the assignment to get the extra credit.” Felicity gave a smirk and returned to her work notes, preparing to present the next quarters projects for research and development to the Central City dedicated team they were outsourcing for coding and analysis. Robert had placed more of these responsibilities on Felicity over the past year, it was stressful and it meant a lot more travelling but it also meant she was getting much more executive experience.

“I wanted to go on this trip to spend time with you.” Thea sighed dramatically. “Writing papers is boring, and I already got accepted to colleges, why should I even do an extra credit assignment?” She groaned but still pulled out her laptop and woke it.

“You are doing the extra credit assignment because you want to maintain your excellent GPA for your final transcripts and because you have a commitment to your education.” Felicity flipped her notes to the next page and scribbled a quick revision in one of the margins.

“Ugh, you’re such a mom sometimes.” Thea clicked angrily at her keyboard and a little thrill shot through Felicity. After her and Oliver’s escapades the previous morning it was entirely possible that she would in fact be a mom very soon.

The meeting went off without a hitch as expected and Felicity just needed to make a stop in at Verdant II to check the books with Oliver and Tommy’s manager Sin. The west coast club had been running smoothly since the doors first opened over a year ago but Felicity was still monitoring profit and spending very closely to ensure the success was lasting and didn’t burn out before it’s time, or before the building had a chance to pay for itself since it cost a small fortune to build.

“Hey Sin!” Felicity called across the cavernous space where the tiny fireball of a woman was hefting a case of bottles across the floor.

“Hey Blondie!” Sin called back with a smile, nodding her head in greeting. “Let me call Harper in from storage to stock these and we can step into the office.” She disappeared into the dark back of the club and Felicity led Thea to the bar.

“Alright Speedy, this should not take very long at all.” She spoke as she rounded the bar pulling up a glass, filling it with ice and using the beverage hose to pour Thea a coke. “So you work on your paper and I will check the finances, then we’ll be back on the train and off to Starling.” Felicity slid down the bar a few steps to Clay. “Can I get you anything? A bourbon maybe?” Felicity pointed to a bottle behind her and Clay shook his head with a smile.

“No ma’am, I’m on the clock I can’t drink.” Clay mused. “But I will take a glass of water since you’re offering.” Felicity quickly poured a glass of water and slid it across the bar on a napkin for Clay.

“I’ll be right back.” She rapped her knuckles on the bar and strode toward the office.

***

When Felicity walked back out of the office she heard the distinct sound of Thea Queen snarking at someone before she could even make out the words. She hesitated for a moment before walking quickly toward the bar.

“Okay, first of all I am not an heiress, that would just be pretentious.” Thea quipped. “And secondly, I would wipe the floor with you Abercrombie, so just stay behind your bar where you’re safe.” Felicity rested her elbow on Clay’s shoulder.

“How long have they been at this?” She asked quietly.

“Pretty much the entire time.” Clay gave her a knowing smirk. She patted his chest with a similar smirk and turned to the man behind the bar.

“Are you Harper?” She tried to stifle her wide smile into something more appropriate.

“Yeah, Roy Harper. Who are you?” The smile on her face dimmed but Clay set a steadying hand on her arm, he opened his mouth to speak but Thea’s voice cut through the air sharply.

“Don’t take it personally Lissy, he’s this prickly with everyone.” The brunette tipped her glass back and finished off the last of her soda. “Are we done here?” She stood and started packing her things.

“Not so fast Speedy.” Felicity made her way down the bar. “Mr. Harper, I need you to show me the lag in the drink order system.” She was about to step behind the bar but Roy Harper blocked her path. Felicity’s eyes flew wide. “Are you sure you want to do that Mr. Harper? My body guard over there is a highly trained DEVGRU Navy seal that does not respond well to me being threatened.” Felicity offered carefully and Roy’s eyes flicked to Clay. He was still sitting in the same casual position but his whole body was taught like an over-tightened piano wire just waiting for the hammer to fall and snap him into a wild arc of action. Roy took a healthy step back and kept his hands in view.

“I’m not threatening you.” He started, swallowing as his eyes flicked to Clay again. “But I don’t know you, and that system has all of our customers personal information on it.” His jaw ticked as he kept a hard gaze on Felicity. “I can’t just let anyone behind this bar and I certainly can’t let them into the private network that was set up by some tech genius to guarantee the safety of our patrons.” Felicity looked at the young man with new eyes, this tough kid that was willing to risk his own harm by Clay’s hands to protect Oliver and Tommy’s club.

“Stand down Clay.” Felicity extended her hand palm down toward her old friend. “Mr. Harper, my name is Felicity Smoak, I am the tech genius that set up the private network you are trying to keep me out of, I am also the silent owner of this club, and Oliver Queen’s wife.” She gave a bright smile. “You know, your boss.”

“Harper!” Sin called across the floor when she emerged from the office. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Get the fuck out of her way, Blondie gets back booth VIP treatment, always!” She stuck her middle finger in the air as she headed toward the loading docks. “Blondie, if he mouths off, punch him in the dick!” Her voice floated out of the back hallway as she left the main part of the club. Roy scrambled back a few steps and made a motion to the computer.

“What do you need me to do?” His cheeks were a little ruddy and he wouldn’t hold eye contact with her.

“Thank you Roy.” Felicity gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for protecting our customers, that means a lot and I’ll be sure Tommy and Oliver are aware that you’re doing an excellent job here. I just need you to show me where the system throws errors.” Roy turned to the computer, his ears bright pink at their tips.

“You don’t have to do that.” He said in a muffled voice.

“I don’t have to do what?” She stepped closer to watch the screen.

“You don’t have to tell them I’m good at my job or whatever.” Roy’s shoulders lifted up around his ears.

“They should know that they have the right people in the club, that’s very important to them, with all of us living on the other side of the country.” She gave him a smile and he cleared his throat.

“I don’t think I can make the errors appear, it only happens when we start filling orders, when the business ticks up from the first of the night to more of the average number.” His voice was gruff.

“That’s okay, I don’t need to see the error, just what actions you do that cause it. I can look into the source code to figure out the chink in the armor.” She shot him a wink and bumped him out of the way with her hip.

In just a few minutes Felicity had written a patch for the system that would allow the drink orders to flow in more smoothly at the beginning of each night without reboots then she collected her young charge and body guard and headed for the car.

“I just can’t believe how rude he was.” Thea continued to whine about Roy Harper as Clay opened her car door.

“I think our young miss Queen has a crush.” Clay called to Felicity as he closed the door and listened to the sputtering indignation from inside the car with a smile while he rounded the hood and opened the passenger door for Felicity.

“I do not!” Thea fumed as soon as the door opened, a blush high on her cheeks. Clay settled into the driver seat of the rental and barked a laugh. “Besides there is a boy in my political science class, Alex, that’s a much smarter match.” She sat more deeply into the backseat, her voice trailing off. “And we both got accepted to SCU, so that works too.” Felicity considered that statement for a moment before turning to face Thea.

“Felicity, I hate it when you do that, sit down facing the windshield please.” Clay’s dad voice slipped out as he glanced at her.

“I know, I know, but this is important.” She looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the backseat.

“Okay, then I will sit right here until you are finished.” He took his hands off the wheel and placed his hands in his lap, Felicity rolled her eyes but kept her attention on her sister-in-law.

“Listen to me Speedy, ‘smarter match’ is a Moira term, not a Thea term. Look at Oliver and me for instance, we don’t match on paper by any stretch of the imagination.” Felicity gave a sad smile. “Please don’t make the same mistakes we made.” She reached out to take Thea’s hand. “Please.” There was a long pause then Thea bolted out of the car and jogged back toward the club.

“Thea Dearden!” Clay called as he threw open his door, but Felicity’s tight hand on his shoulder held him back.

“Let her go.” She loosened her grip when he sat back.

“That girl is going to give me a heart attack.” Clay watched the door to the club like a hawk until Thea jogged back out a minute later. She folded herself into the car and avoided Felicity’s probing stare.

“Well?” The older woman asked with a wide smile, Thea’s cheeks were bright red.

“It’s just a number, I don’t have to use it.” She spoke quickly, her eyes cast down.

“Okay, okay.” Felicity turned in her seat, a smile wide on her face. “Big sister officially backing off.” Felicity lifted her hands in surrender.

“Do we have to go back to the train station yet?” Thea asked softly. “I’m starving.”

“I actually have an idea about that, but I need to make a phone call.”

***

William was wedged into Felicity’s side in a booth at the small Italian restaurant they stopped at for lunch. His feet swung happily under the table while he chewed a chicken finger dipped in marinara sauce, a wide smile on his face as Thea chatted to him animatedly. Auntie Thea was one of William’s very favorite people and Felicity was well aware that the sentiment went both ways.

She called Samantha after they left the club and asked if she could pretty please take William out of school for lunch, just this once. Thankfully, Samantha was happy to oblige, William’s grades were perfect and the reward of lunch with his stepmom and aunt was well earned.

It was hard to believe how much taller William seemed since she last saw him the month before on a trip her and Oliver took to Central City. Every time she saw him he seemed older, and more mature, it made her long for a world where she could see him every day but that just wasn’t in the cards for their family at this time. So for now Felicity wrapped a snug arm around her stepson and enjoyed the moments she had.

“Do you want dessert buddy?” Felicity tightened her arm a little, ducking to press a kiss to William’s soft brown hair. He nodded vigorously, shooting a bright smile up to her.

“Can I have ice cream?” The big blue eyes looking up at her were pure Oliver and her heart clenched at the sight of them, suddenly her throat was a little tight and she nodded to him. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and shot a look to Clay, who flagged down the waiter for William’s ice cream.

Their time was criminally short and they had to take William back to school with so many tight hugs, I love you-s, and promises to see him again soon. Both Felicity and Thea wiped a few tears as they climbed back into the rental car, already missing that little boy that had fallen into their lives less than two years before and changed absolutely everything.

***

Another train ride took them to Starling and then Clay drove them to the airfield so Felicity could catch her flight back to Boston, she was behind her original schedule but having lunch with William was fully worth it. She shed a few more tears saying goodbye to Thea and Clay, feeling the weight of this lifestyle, and the constant travel a little extra on that day. The thing that kept her upright as she walked away from her sister and her old friend was that Oliver waited at home for her.

Her flight was as quick as it could be on a trip from one coast to the other and when she started descending the stairs of the QC jet she saw a very familiar sight. Oliver leaning against the driver side door of his silver Porsche, wearing his buttery brown leather jacket, white t shirt, and dark wash jeans. She had seen that relaxed lean in a similar outfit hundreds of times in her life, and today just like every other time she had seen it her chest swelled with happiness and a smile stretched her tired face.

“Hello beautiful.” Oliver immediately drew her into his arms, tipping her chin up to kiss her thoroughly before tucking his sleepy wife into the car. He nodded in thanks to the crew that got her there safe and loaded her bags into the front storage of the car for them. “How was your trip?” Oliver threaded their fingers together and planted them on the shifter.

“Productive.” She sighed. “I had a great meeting with the dedicated dev team in Central City for your father. Then I went over to the club and checked the finances, everything seems to be trending in the right direction. Sin is sharp as a damn tack by the way, she’s picked up on the trends I’m watching and she’s trying to keep us in the black by using them.” She smiled softly at him, her head lolling against the leather seat. “She also hired a kid who almost got tackled by Clay trying to protect the computer from me.” Oliver shot her a wild look and she laughed. “Down boy, he didn’t know who I was. He was just trying to look out for the club, I told him he was doing a great job, and that you and Tommy would hear it from me.” Oliver nodded a few times. “He also traded barbs with Thea without breaking a sweat.” Felicity’s smile was fond and Oliver’s troubled brow was expected. “She’s growing up Oliver, you have to let her.” She reached across and smoothed his brow with her free hand.

They pulled up to their quiet brownstone and Oliver carried her bag for her as they made their way up to the stairs. “You hungry?” He rested a hand on her back for a moment before she could run right up the stairs.

“I could eat something quick.” She shrugged and followed him to the kitchen. He reached to the top of the fridge and pulled down the sugary cereal he doesn’t usually condone and poured her a bowl. Her bright smile was worth the compromise and he watched her scarf down her food before they made their way up to the bedroom. His packed suitcase parked near the door lowered the mood a little as Felicity remembered that he would be heading to Central City himself the next morning.

“I wish I could have gone with you.” Oliver commented when he saw her staring at the bag. “And even if I could get out of the club appearance I scheduled, I haven’t seen William in three weeks.” He trailed off.

“He’s taller.” Felicity smiled, turning her gaze back to Oliver.

“Growing like a weed.” He huffed with a smile and they started to get ready for bed.

“I’m really over this whole travel thing.” Felicity sighed as she climbed into the sheets and curled herself around Oliver. “I missed you so much.” Her lips descended on his with interest, her tongue tangling softly with his as her hands started to explore his bare chest. His large hands smoothed over her waist and as much as they had missed each other the day caught up with them and before they knew it they were both fast asleep, sharing a pillow, with their limbs tangled together.

Felicity woke in her king sized bed alone, a long suffering sigh on her lips. She grabbed for her phone and dialed with just one eye open.

“Hey honey.” Oliver answered after one ring.

“Hey.” Her voice was sad and she tightened the covers around herself.

“I know, I’m sorry. I kissed you this morning but you were sleeping hard and I had a flight to catch, the downfalls of flying on a plane you don’t own.” His voice was light but Felicity eyes still filled with tears.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Her voice trembled and she swiped at her eyes.

“I know how you feel, I hated leaving you this morning.” He sighed. The phone lapsed into silence for a moment then Oliver cleared his throat. “Maybe you should make your own hours.” It was almost a question and Felicity waited for him to clarify. “Maybe you should work for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one is rife with mistakes, my apologies, my life is a little bit of a mess at the moment and I didn't spend as much time editing as I should have. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and thank you as always for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see more notes for trigger warnings

Eight months after their wedding there had been no surprise pregnancy for Oliver and Felicity. She had been hoping for a pregnancy that didn’t take any effort outside of their usual bedroom activities, but she wouldn’t let this lack of progress slow her down. Felicity Smoak was nothing if not tenacious.

“What’s all this?” Oliver asked from where he was propped up against the doorframe of her home office, his large arms crossed over his chest in his navy suit. Felicity had a pile of shopping bags spread over her desk and she was pounding small nails into the wall.

“Oh, you’re home! I thought you’d be at work by now.” She smiled at him and turned her body toward the door.

“Is that my shoe?” He pointed to the oxford in her hand that she had been using to pound the nails into the wall.

“I couldn’t find a hammer.” She gave a sheepish smile and dropped the shoe on the floor. “Come look at what I got.” She smiled brightly and it lured Oliver toward her like a magnet, leaning into her warmth happily. She pulled a framed calendar off her desk and hung it on the wall where she’d placed the nails. It was a beautiful calendar with spring wild flowers in the corners but Oliver was still confused by it.

“Don’t you keep all of your appointments on the calendar in your phone?” He asked offhandedly.

“Of course I do, but this isn’t for appointments.” She brandished a pack of cute stickers with a flourish. “This calendar is for tracking my cycle so we can determine the optimum chances of getting pregnant.” She tucked the stickers into a small container that hung from the frame and smiled at Oliver.

“Whatever you need honey, I’m just glad you’re excited.” He bent down to kiss her. “Are you hungry? I could make you some dinner before I head over to work?”

“No, don’t worry about that, I had a salad while I was out shopping.” She waved a hand dismissively and he did a double take.

“Wait, you had a salad? And I didn’t have to force you?” The utterly baffled expression on his face made Felicity smile widely.

“I am going to be eating a little healthier to raise our statistical likelihood of conception.” She nodded decisively. “I think once I have a month to create a baseline we can get me knocked up in no time.” She slipped an arm around Oliver’s waist and looked at her calendar, bursting with fresh optimism.

***

As of the previous month Dr. Thomas Merlyn was no longer an intern but a fully-fledged resident. For the rest of the doctors in residency that meant they had the obligation of logging terrible soul sucking hours in the free clinic. But for Tommy that meant he had the privilege of logging wonderful, fulfilling hours in the free clinic. There was no part of the hospital he loved more than the small underappreciated free clinic, because for the first time since he was seven years old Tommy felt close to his mother again.

Rebecca Merlyn was not the kind of mother that spent a lot of time cooking, she didn’t knit, she didn’t garden, and she despised scrapbooks or crafts of any kind. What she poured her heart into was her free clinic in the glades, Tommy had memories of building houses out of tongue depressors and listening to his mother’s heartbeat while she filled out charts in her office. Becoming a doctor felt like a way to honor her memory but working in the free clinic made Tommy happy in a way he didn’t know was possible, and knowing his mother found the same joy in the work made him proud of being a Merlyn for the first time since her death.

Unfortunately for Tommy the free clinic shifts were a little hard to come by and there were some weeks that he didn’t even get to step foot in his favorite little corner of the hospital.

“Dr. O’Riley!” Tommy called to the chief of neuro-surgery, who was also responsible for doling out the free clinic schedule. “Do you have a minute?” Declan O’Riley took a glance at his watch before flicking his whiskey brown eyes up to Tommy.

“Ah, it’s the wizard.” Dr. O’Riley shot Tommy a smirk, the nickname had been with him since his first week as an intern. “I have about ninety seconds if you follow me to scrub in, what do you need?” Tommy walked quickly with the slightly shorter man, his messy brown hair shifting as he looked between the chart in his hands and the hallway in front of them.

“I recently have been thinking that trauma might be a good specialty for me-.” Tommy started but the other doctor cut him off.

“I don’t need a backstory, hurry it up.” He snapped the fingers of one hand as he passed his chart off to a nurse and got started scrubbing in for his surgery.

“I want more hours in the free clinic.” Tommy let out in a rush.

“Did you say more hours?” He asked, his well-groomed eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“Yes sir.” Tommy nodded.

“And you thought I would say no?” It was only years of practice that allowed the surgeon to continue scrubbing without contaminating himself as he stared at Tommy in confusion.

“I have extra time on Thursday nights that would be perfect for a clinic shift, and since you are the one that makes the schedule I thought I’d come ask you…” Tommy wasn’t entirely sure how to continue.

“Okay, go for it.” The other doctor shrugged and turned off the tap shaking his hands into the scrub sink.

“Really?” Tommy had expected it to be a little more complicated than that.

“Getting residents in that clinic is like pulling teeth, you’re doing me a favor.” He walked through the sliding doors to the operating room and left Tommy blinking in the scrub room, his face splitting into a wide grin. He hustled to the locker room for a shower and a fresh pair of scrubs before walking through the doors of the clinic and settling right into the madness.

It was a few hours later, as the sun was starting to set that Tommy got a text from Oliver letting him know they needed to meet about the plans for the last quarter of the year at Verdant. Their numbers were trending down and it was time to strategize ways to correct that. He let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his weary face as he decided how to respond.

“Can someone please help me?” The voice cut through all the other sounds in the busy room and Tommy looked toward the triage desk. There was no nurse on duty which made him bristle but he forgot about that when his eyes found the source of the voice.

A woman was standing there, her bright coppery hair cut in a severe bob that framed a slightly rounded, elfin face, she was stunning in a way that stole Tommy’s breath but some deep part of his brain realized where they were and looked away from her gorgeous face to the small boy in her arms. His dark chocolate skin was in sharp contrast with the pale woman and there were tears streaming down his face as he visibly struggled for breath. He was exhibiting the classic signs of an asthma attack and Tommy knew he needed to act quickly.

“Over here!” Tommy called to the stunning woman ushering her and the little boy into a room where he quickly started taking vitals. “What’s your name buddy?” Tommy spoke while he prepped an IV.

“Will.” The small voice struggled to get the name out and Tommy slid the needle in while he spoke.

“No way! I have a nephew named Will, he’s the coolest kid I know so you must be pretty cool too.” Tommy drew up a small amount of steroid and slowly injected it into the line he’d established. “Have you used a nebulizer before Will?” The little boy nodded. “Thank god you’re a pro.” He gave a bright smile and handed the mouth piece over. “You should feel much better in just a couple minutes.” Tommy pulled his gloves off and patted the boy gently on the head. Once he had the little boy stable he glanced back up at the stunning woman she was chewing on her thumbnail nervously.

“Is he okay?” She asked with a concerned wrinkle between her brows.

“He’ll be fine.” Tommy gave her a soft smile. “But this probably could have been avoided with an inhaler, does he have one?”

“He’s supposed to.” She responded with a long suffering sigh, one shoulder pulling up in a shrug. “But not all parents are fully on top of those aspects of child care.” Her voice was sharp until she caught herself with a self-deprecating smile. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping this on you, none of it’s your fault.”

“Don’t worry about it, but based on your comment I suppose you are not this young man’s mother?” He offered.

“You would be correct, even though the resemblance is uncanny.” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and Tommy nodded in kind. “I’m an elementary school teacher, I stay late on Thursday’s for tutoring and sometimes I bring kids here because their parents don’t always have the time.” Her eyes sparked in a way that told him she wanted to swear at those parents but she was holding it back for Will’s sake.

“You really care this much?” Tommy asked before thinking it through and the small woman immediately turned as fiery as her hair.

“Of course I do.” She snapped. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, that’s amazing.” Tommy sat on the rolling stool in the room facing her. “When I was a kid I relied on people outside of my family to take care of me. It’s one of the reasons I love working here so much.” His face was open and sincere which took the wind out of the woman’s sails. “I’m Dr. Tommy Merlyn.” He extended his hand to her.

“Chase Connolly.” She accepted his hand with a surprisingly firm grip. “I haven’t seen you here before.” She offered softly.

“Thursday’s in the clinic are new for me.” Normally he wouldn’t say anything more, a bit self-conscious of his relative inexperience, but something about this woman made the honesty easy. “I’m still a resident, I was working random shifts here starting last month but I asked for a regular spot since I love it so much.” He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and he took a peek at the monitors for an excuse to look away.

“Are you from around here?” Her musical voice was curious and Tommy turned back with his Merlyn smirk in place.

“I moved here in ’04 for college, but I grew up on the west coast. You?” His eyes caught hers and he was mesmerized by their deep chocolate color.

“I’ve lived here all my life, I grew up in this community, it’s why I care so much.” She smiled. “This is my home, and I want to give back to the place that raised me.” She lifted one shoulder in a shrug that Tommy was starting to see was a habit of hers. Before he could dig in deeper to the conversation his pager went off and he had to drag himself away from her with a rushed apology.

By the time he returned to the room he’d left her in, she was gone and he sighed with the missed chance to speak to her further.

***

The next month Tommy was grinding through another double shift at the clinic and loving every minute of it when he caught a glimpse of bright red hair and was drawn toward it like a magnet. Chase Connolly was standing in the waiting room with a little boy wrapped around her leg.

“Ms. Connolly.” Tommy called out to her. “Back so soon?”

“Dr. Merlyn.” She said on a relieved sigh. “What can I say, I love the décor.” She lifted one shoulder in that shrug of hers and ran a hand over the dark brown hair of the boy pressed against her. Tommy barked a short laugh and waved her toward him.

“Joanna, I’ll take these two to room one.” Tommy patted his favorite nurse on the shoulder and she made a quick note in the system with a nod. “I’m Dr. Merlyn, what’s your name?” Tommy bent down to catch the big green eyes of the little boy.

“This is Tim.” Chase said with a smile. “He’s a little bit shy.” Her small hand rubbed the little boys shoulder warmly.

“I see…” Tommy trailed off with a thoughtful look, leading them back into the room he and Chase had occupied the month before. Tommy reached into the box and put on a fresh pair of gloves then he pulled out a spare glove and blew it up, tying off the end and passing it to Tim. “Please hold that for me.” He said in a serious voice pulling out another glove and blowing that one up as well. “Please hold that as well.” He handed it off to Tim and continued that for four more gloves until the little boy had an arm full of blown up gloves and he was suppressing his giggles. Tommy smiled at his job well done and started taking vitals. “So what seems to be going on Tim?” Tommy asked while he counted heartbeats looking at his watch.

“I have a sore throat.” The small voice said, wincing a little in pain.

“He also has a fever, swollen glands, and an upset stomach, I was concerned he might have strep.” Chase piped up from her seat across the room.

“That is a definite possibility.” Tommy said offhandedly while he rolled the thermometer over the boys forehead to take his temperature. “You are pretty warm, I’m going to swab your throat and I won’t lie to you.” Tommy sighed. “It’s going to suck a lot.” He wrinkled his nose up and pulled out a swab kit from the drawer beside the sink. “How many of those gloves do you think you can pop while I do this?” Tommy raised a brow and got to work.

Once the sample had been collected Chase was beside Tim rubbing his back as he coughed from the awful swabbing that Tommy did as quickly as he could. “I’ll have the lab run a culture on this and be back with the results as soon as I can.” Chase just gave him a grateful nod as he strode from the room.

When Tommy came back Chase had her phone out and was using a flashcard app to run through addition problems with Tim.

“Hey, do you have those results?” She asked with a small smile, one hand resting on Tim’s back.

“Not just yet, but the lab will page me as soon as they have them and I’ll get you two sorted and out of here in no time.” Tommy sat on the rolling stool again and kept his eyes on Chase.

“Thank you.” Her cheeks pinked under his attention and she ducked her head, running a hand over Tim’s hair. “Sometimes I wait here for hours before these kids get seen by a doctor.”

“Well when I’m in the clinic I try to keep things moving as quickly as possible. Not everyone who works in the hospital shares my passion for the clinic so they can drag their feet sometimes even though we don’t get that much traffic through here.” Tommy offered softly. “You’re dedication is impressive.” He said with a smile and she flicked her chocolatey eyes up to him.

“I’m just a teacher.” A soft blush rushed to her cheeks “You save lives every day, and you choose to work in this part of the hospital to do it. I think that’s a little more impressive.” She gave a light laugh, the sound washing over Tommy, and he wanted to hear more of it.

“Sure I save lives sometimes but you help mold them, as a kid that needed that sort of direction in my life when I was young, it means a lot more than poking them with needles.” Chase gave an indelicate snort and Tommy wondered how many more amused noises she was capable of making.

“Agree to disagree.” She lifted one shoulder to him and when she smiled her nose crinkled a little. Chase opened her mouth to say something further but the door swung open and Dr. O’Riley stepped into the room. Tommy straightened up unconsciously his brows drawing together with confusion. But Chase immediately hopped to her feet, leaving her phone with Tim. “Uncle Dex!”

“I heard whispers that you were down here” The usually terse and somewhat surly neuro-surgeon had a wide smile that showed all of his straight teeth, it made him look twenty years younger. “Hey honey.” The older man pulled her into a warm hug.

“You two know each other?” Tommy said, a little shocked at the coincidence.

“All my life.” Chase spoke as she pulled away, her face stretched into a beautiful smile.

“Her mother’s brother is my husband.” Dr. O’Riley offered, his attitude much cooler toward Tommy.

“I didn’t even know you were married.” Tommy admitted his eye drifting to the surgeons left hand.

“Ah.” He reached into his scrub top and pulled out a chain with a wedding band on it. “The space under a wedding ring is a prime location for bacteria growth in a hospital environment. And with the number of times I scrub in per day there is no point taking it off and putting it on again.” The doctor’s eyes swung back to Chase. “Speaking of my better half, we missed you at brunch on Sunday.” His facial expression was clearly saying something but Tommy couldn’t read it.

“I was busy.” The way Chase’s slender shoulder creeped up in a shrug and the hand that rubbed the back of her neck was much easier for Tommy to read as a partial truth.

“Oh you were not.” Dr. O’Riley could clearly read the same in the small woman. “You’re avoiding your mother.” He looked at her with clear accusation in his tone.

“Maybe just a little bit.” Chase held her thumb and forefinger close together, her face scrunched up into a wince.

“She loves you and she’s just trying to be supportive.” He offered lightly.

“I know that she loves me, but does her love have to be quite so smothering?” Chase’s voice was close to a whine and Tommy was completely lost but also terribly curious about the whole exchange.

“Well I’m not going to get involved, I’m sure you two will work it out.” He glanced at his watch. “I have to go gather some test results but I’ll see you on Sunday for brunch?” He asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Well...” Chase started slowly, her eyes cast down.

“Great! Can’t wait. Love you!” Dr. O’Riley planted a quick kiss on her cheek and breezed out of the room.

“Not going to get involved my a… ahem… backside.” Chase’s eyes flew to Tim as she narrowly avoided the curse that was on the tip of her tongue.

“Family drama?” Tommy asked with a smirk.

“My parents are great, they really are.” She assured him, her fingers running through her coppery hair. “But my mother is a meddler and she’s always trying to set me up and pestering me about getting out more.” The one shoulder shrug was back and she huffed a small laugh. “I must sound like a real winner, a shut in that needs my mother’s help finding a man.” She returned to her seat beside Tim, accepting his weight when he leaned against her, his fingers clicking the screen as he worked on more math problems.

“I’m sure you have your reasons for staying in.” Tommy said, his voice free of judgement. She looked ready to respond but Tommy’s phone chimed with Tim’s test results and in the ensuing hustle to get the antibiotics for strep along with cough syrup and an anti-inflammatory for fever, Tommy and Chase never got the chance to finish their conversation.

***

Tommy went a few weeks without seeing Chase, which made sense since she only came in when one of her tutoring kids was sick… But that didn’t stop him from scanning the waiting room with his eyes a few times each Thursday night, hoping to see a flash of bright coppery hair.

When he finally did see that flash of hair it wasn’t in the waiting room but was already in a bay with the curtain pulled most of the way closed, loud retching coming from the same direction. He had his own charts but he was waiting on IV’s to empty and tests to come in.

No harm taking a peek right?

“Ms. Connolly?” Tommy asked as he poked his head into the curtain.

“Oh Tom… Dr. Merlyn.” She recovered from her misstep quickly. “I didn’t know if you were in today, I didn’t see you while we were waiting.” She smiled to him, rubbing the arm of a little blonde girl that was still coughing and spitting into a kidney basin.

“I’ve been run a little ragged tonight.” He gave her his usual bright smile, checking his watch. “And I don’t have time to sit and chat at the moment but are you being taken care of?” His voice was sincere and her heart jumped a little with the question.

“Yeah… um, yes.” She shook her head a little to clear it. “Dr. Maguire put us in here.”

“Did she?” Tommy said, itching to look at her chart but his phone pinged with a page and he knew he didn’t have time. “I have to go,” He said with regret. “But if you need anything have the nurses page me.” He gave her one last long look and went to collect his test results.

Forty minutes later Tommy had been busy and assumed he missed his chance to speak with Chase but to his surprise her voice rang out through the clinic when he came back from his latest trip to the lab.

“Stop, just stop.” Her voice was raised over the sound of a sobbing little girl. “Back away from this child.” She snapped and Tommy hurried to the bay he had seen her in earlier and stepped through the curtain.

“What seems to be the problem here?” He looked to Chase who was sitting on the bed with the little girl in her lap, arms wrapped protectively around her. Then he looked to Dr. Maguire who was standing over them with an IV needle on one hand.

“Oh thank god.” Chase breathed in relief, her cheek fitting to the top of the little girls head. “Can you please takeover?” Her wide brown eyes were full of trust in Tommy and his chest ached with the need to live up to it. He turned his stormy blue grey eyes to Dr. Maguire.

“She’s been here almost an hour, why have you not established an IV before now?” The other doctor didn’t answer immediately and Tommy raised his brows at her. “That wasn’t rhetorical.” His voice grew even colder.

“I took vitals and then moved on to my next patient, it’s been busy in here tonight.” She snapped back at him.

“That’s no excuse, we aren’t doing oil changes, this is a sick child.” Tommy peeked at the arm of the young girl and the bruises from failed IV attempts stood out against her pale skin. “Why are you trying to access her antecubital veins?”

“It’s the same place we always put IV’s.” Maguire raised her brow at Tommy.

“Not on a dehydrated child.” He opened his mouth to continue but he took a deep breath and thought better of it. “Just get out.” He sighed.

“This is my patient.” Maguire crossed her arms and stared at Tommy incredulously.

“Not anymore.” He huffed.

“You aren’t in charge, you don’t have the authority to take my patient.” Her voice turned more into a screech.

“No I don’t,” He pointed to Chase. “But she does. What would you like to do Ms. Connolly?” He asked kindly.

“I’m with him.” Chase said to the other woman, pointing to Tommy. “I want you to get out.” Dr. Maguire threw up her hands and left the bay.

“I’m so sorry.” Tommy offered with a sigh. “Let me get that IV going and get you guys out of here.” It took a little coaxing on Chase’s part to get the young girl, who Tommy learned was named Patty, to let him place her IV. He used a tight IV band and found a solid vein in her hand that he was able to access on the first try. The banana bag he hung for her started to empty and Tommy smiled at the young girl. “This will help you feel a little better.” Unfortunately within a few moments Patty turned an ashen, sickly, grey color and Chase quickly placed the kidney basin under her face but she didn’t get the angle quite right and vomit splashed over the edge and onto back of her hand.

Patty apologized as she sputtered and spit but Chase just soothed the girl and assured her there was nothing to worry about. Tommy was once again blown away by the compassion that poured out of her. He admired her dedication to the children of this community and every time he was around her things just seemed so much better. This small, fiery, stunning woman had crawled right under his skin and he wasn’t sure he wanted to get her out.

With a shake of his head he snapped out of his staring and drew up an anti-emetic to add to Patty’s IV. Within a few minutes her stomach finally settled and she quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the vomiting and dehydration that came with it.

“Well at least she’s resting.” Chase offered with a long suffering sigh.

“How about you?” Tommy asked softly. “It’s getting pretty late, are you going to be okay to drive her home?”

“Oh I’ll be fine.” She smiled and a small dimples appeared on her cheeks. “I took a cab here.” Tommy worried his lower lip with his teeth for a moment.

“Are you sure? I can call you a private car if you need it.” He searched her face for a moment but just found amusement.

“That is wholly unnecessary.” She huffed. “I was fine in a cab on my way here, I will be fine in a cab on my way home.”

“If you’re sure.” His Merlyn smirk tugged up one corner of his lip until his phone pinged again he looked at it and his heart sank a little. “I have to go.” His voice was laced with regret. “A nurse will discharge you when that bag is empty.” He hesitated for one more moment. “Have a good night Ms. Connolly.”

“You too Dr. Merlyn.” Her tired smile was the last thing he saw as he made his way out of the bay.

***

More months ticked by and Felicity was no closer to conceiving than she had been before she bought her calendar, only now the framed calendar and stickers were less of a tool and more of a reminder of her failures.

She had become obsessed.

She threw out all of the junk food in the house and was only eating foods scientifically proven to aid in conception which meant Oliver had cooked more leafy green vegetables in the past months than in all the years he had known Felicity, which at one point may have made him happy but she hated eating it. She choked down forkfuls of kale even though it made her miserable because she wanted so badly to be pregnant.

There were endless bottles of vitamins lining the kitchen counter, she took her temperature no less than three times a day, and her calendar was full of stickers and scribbles that were becoming more and more frantic. There were ovulation tests filling the drawers in the bathroom and maybe Oliver could have dealt with all of that if it didn’t come at the cost of Felicity’s happiness and their sex life.

They both naively assumed having a baby would mean a few months of fun and spontaneous sex and then boom, a positive pregnancy test and they would be on to the next chapter of their lives. But sex with Felicity had changed in a way that saddened Oliver to his very core. They only had sex when her ovulation tests and temperature lined up and even then she was so stressed about conceiving that sometimes Felicity didn’t climax, which made Oliver feel utterly worthless.

He was watching his bright, vibrant, incredible, Felicity destroy herself with this mission to conceive, and with each month that she didn’t she spiraled further into her madness, buying all new ovulation tests from a different brand, changing from oranges to grapefruits, throwing away all of her hair products with chemicals, it was killing her, and that was killing Oliver.

But Oliver didn’t have time to let himself feel his own pain, he had to be there for Felicity and try to keep her from jumping off the ledge. And on top of stress at home Oliver had two clubs to run on opposite sides of the country, Tommy was working like a slave at the hospital so all of the responsibility for the clubs fell to Oliver with Verdant I struggling this year. And Thea called to let Oliver know that she wanted to spend her entire Christmas break with him and Felicity in Boston, which would be wonderful, but yet another thing to organize and be concerned about. Then Samantha sent him the schedule of school events in Central City for William that semester and Oliver needed to make sure he would be there for as many of them as possible.

He was being pulled in so many directions and he was starting to worry that one day he would break and then everyone around him would fall apart too… and he couldn’t let that happen, not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Short discussion of a couple struggling to conceive 
> 
> Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that Tommy is getting a little more spotlight in this story, he had some things to say and these next chapters were the best place for him to say them. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and please leave me a comment to let me know what you think of the story so far, your comments are the highlight of my day =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check more notes for trigger warnings
> 
> I'm posting a couple hours early because I'm actually pretty nervous about this one... I really hope it's okay.

February found Felicity on the bathroom floor sobbing brokenly with a negative pregnancy test clutched in one hand. She knew logically that it was normal to wait a year or two to get pregnant but her and Oliver had been trying so hard to have a baby for sixteen months and it just didn’t seem fair.

Her breath came in harsh gasps that burned her throat and made her chest ache with pain but it seemed fitting. Fitting that the loss of another potential child came with this searing pain in her chest, with the muffled pounding in her head from crying, with her hot face pressed to the cool tile, and the hard plastic test digging into her palm. It was a constant reminder of what could have been. A constant reminder of what she can’t have.

“Oh Felicity.” The sound of Oliver’s sad voice made her curl in harder on herself, her sobs growing even louder. “Come here honey.” He sat on the floor and pulled her into the cage of his arms. “Shh, it’s okay.” He said softly, running his hands down her back.

“It’s not!” She cried, her wet face pressed to his neck. “Why does this keep happening? Am I broken?” She was shaking with emotion and Oliver cradled her closer, fighting to hold back his own tears.

“You are not broken Felicity.” He said, vehemently. “You are perfect.” He pressed his lips to her hair over and over. “It will happen baby, I promise, maybe next month.” He kept his arms tightly wrapped around her and waited for her tears to slow before he pulled back to look at her. “Why don’t you splash some cool water on your face? William will be here any moment.” He watched her toy with the buttons on his shirt for a minute. “You know Tommy’s birthday is in a few days, we can take a little pressure off and have a nice night out, it’s been a while since you’ve come to the club.” She nodded slowly. “This is going to be okay.” He tried once more to break through the shroud of sadness that had wrapped around her. “We can get through this.”

“Okay.” Her voice was small and she pulled away from him to stand at the sink, unable to look at her own reflection as she splashed water on her face.

“Hey.” Oliver said softly and she looked up at him through the mirror. “I love you.” He smiled.

“You too.” She whispered, a wooden smile on her face and Oliver tried to hold the pieces of his heart together at the sight of it.

***

“Are you okay?” Chase spun around and saw a spritely blonde in a knee length business casual dress. “You seem like you might be a little lost.” The blonde said kindly.

“I’m fine.” Chase assured. “I’m just not entirely sure what I’m doing here, and the line is insanely long so I should just leave, right? Yep, I’m just going to leave.” Chase pointed to the train station, striding toward it with purpose.

“Here.” The blonde’s voice had Chase turning back to face her, and the little sprite had a green velvet rope unclipped right behind the bouncers back.

“You can’t do that!” Chase hissed out in a whisper, rushing forward.

“Sure I can, right John?” The sprite turned toward the big bouncer with a smile.

“Of course Felicity, go right in.” The bouncer, who had been stone faced the entire time Chase was pacing, gave the spritely Felicity a warm smile. Felicity waved Chase forward and the two women walked through the front door.

“Come on, you definitely need a drink!” Felicity called over the music, dragging her to the bar by the hand. Once Chase was seated on a bar stool she leaned forward to seek out a bartender but Felicity just hopped up to sit on the smooth dark wood, reaching behind it for two glasses, a bottle of tequila, and a scoop of ice.

“Felicity Megan Smoak!” A commanding male voice cracked through the air. “What is that perfect ass doing on my bar?” A broad and very attractive blonde man in a perfectly tailored grey suit strode toward Felicity with a thunderous glare. His jaw was covered in a layer of well-groomed stubble and the muscles of his arms and chest were visible through his jacket. Felicity popped an ice cube in her mouth and smiled brightly, scruffy muscles kept advancing until he had Felicity around the waist and lifted her off the bar with a peal of raucous laughter. He set her feet carefully behind the bar and kissed her softly, with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand cradling her face reverently, like it was the most delicate thing he had ever touched.

When they pulled back Felicity looked so content, warm, and utterly, elatedly happy. “Hi there.” She whispered, scratching a hand through his beard scruff.

“Hey honey, how was work?” His hands drifted to the caps of her shoulders.

“It was amazing.” She sighed. “I organized server wires for six hours. But they are _my_ server wires.” She beamed and the look of pride on scruffy muscles face made Chase’s chest tight. “Oh!” Felicity squeaked. “And I made a new friend, this is…” She trailed off with one hand extended back over the bar.

“Chase Connolly.” Chase held her hand out to scruffy muscles and he looked thoroughly amused as he took it in his.

“Oh really? I’m Oliver Queen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” His smile was warm and entirely too wide. “Well Felicity, I assume you have this handled.” Oliver waved at the glasses. “I need to go announce our man of the hour.” He kissed Felicity once more before giving her a boost back up onto the bar and striding off the way he’d come. Felicity dropped herself onto the stool beside Chase and poured them each a double.

“So Chase,” Felicity clinked her glass against Chase’s. “What brings you to Verdant?” She asked with a smile. Chase blew out a long breath and pounded her drink.

“A really stupid idea.” Chase refilled her glass and downed another drink, her throat burning pleasantly. “There’s this guy, and I think we’ve been flirting, and I was told he would be here tonight and I just showed up, which I know is crazy.” Chase shook her head. “But there is just something about him, so here I am.” She lifted one shoulder in a shrug and tossed back one more double, her eyes scanning the dancefloor and the nearby tables for a shock of dark hair, or that little crooked smirk.

Before Felicity could respond, the music cut, pulling both women’s attention to the spotlight on the stairs. “Hi guys!” Oliver’s face was split in a wide grin. “I won’t bore you with a long speech, or keep you from your drinking, or your dancing, but today is my best friend’s birthday. He is one of the hardest working, most generous, and kindest people in the world. So tonight, he deserves to unwind and find a lovely lady to spend his evening with in the VIP section. That being said, be extra good to him tonight and have fun everyone.” Oliver clapped his hands together soundly. “Without further ado, my business partner, best friend, and brother, Tommy Merlyn!” There was most certainly applause but Chase had lost the ability to hear anything but her thundering heart.

Next there was some toasting and a hug between Oliver and Tommy before the spotlight disappeared and Felicity grabbed Chase’s hand, shocking her and bringing all the noise crashing back down around her.

“What?” Chase blinked at Felicity owlishly.

“Come up to VIP with me, we can toast with Tommy before he starts trolling around.” Chase allowed herself to be drug up the stairs to the quieter balcony. She could see Tommy’s broad back and slim waist where he was faced away from them, speaking to Oliver.

“Oh Felicity, finally.” Oliver grabbed the champagne bottle out of an ice bucket and Tommy spun for a hug from Felicity but froze when he locked eyes with Chase.

“Ms. Connolly.” Tommy breathed, his eyes wide with shock.

“Dr. Merlyn.” She blushed, squaring her shoulders. “I think you can call me Chase here.”

“Only if you’ll call me Tommy.” His smile had her heart racing again.

“You know each other?” Felicity asked. “Oh wait! Is he the? Oh…” She gave Oliver a wink and headed over to him.

“What on earth are you doing here?” Tommy’s broad smile was full of disbelief.

“I was at the clinic this afternoon and when I asked about you I was told you would be here. I had no idea you owned the place through.” She lifted one shoulder and smiled, the tequila warming her cheeks.

“You asked about me?” He fixated on that detail, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“Well, I brought Patty in, and you know she doesn’t like the other doctor’s doing her IV.” Her eyes flicked toward the ground, cheeks warming further.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” His Merlyn smirk made her heart leap into her throat and she felt like a teenager all over again.

“Are we going to toast to your birthday or stand around all night?” Oliver called to Tommy.

“You have somewhere to be Queen?” Tommy huffed a laugh, turning to face Oliver and accept the glasses for himself and Chase. When he handed hers off their fingers brushed and a rush of awareness ran through them both at the contact.

“I have much champagne to drink, and dances to steal from my wife, so let’s get with the clinking and raise a little hell.” Oliver lifted his glass. “To raising hell?”

“Raising hell.” Tommy agreed and touched his glass to the other three, then they all took a long sip.

“Well Mrs. Queen.” Oliver smiled down at Felicity. “May I have this dance?” She placed her small hand in Oliver’s much larger palm and let him tow her back toward the dance floor.

“What about you?” Tommy asked, startling Chase from where she was watching the gorgeous blonde couple descend the stairs. Tommy had his brows raised.

“What about me?” She asked, her heart tripping when she looked into his stormy eyes.

“Would you care to dance with me?” His roguish smile was as cocky as ever but she saw him wipe his palm on his slacks out of the corner of her eye.

“Well it is your birthday after all.” She gave him a smile. “I suppose I could give you this gift.” She made a theatrical effort to show him what a favor she was doing for him and it helped soothe his nerves. Before Chase knew it she was being pulled behind Tommy to the dance floor and then she was in his arms as the thumping bass vibrated her rib cage and made everything outside of her and Tommy turn fuzzy and out of focus. She lifted her arms to drape over his shoulders as his large palms guided her hips to the rhythm of the music. His intense blue-grey gaze was like a physical touch on her face and she turned away from the intensity of it. When she did she saw Oliver and Felicity beside them, her back plastered against his chest as their hips swayed together and Oliver whispered something into Felicity’s ear that had her reaching up to wind one arm around the back of his neck. They looked so connected, so in-tune with each other it made Chase wonder what her and Tommy looked like.

She was drawn back into his gaze by a force she couldn’t name and his eyes were still raking over her face as he drew her even closer. “I’m really glad you came tonight.” Tommy ducked closer to be heard over the music. “I thought about leaving you a note at the clinic, but I was worried it would be presumptuous.” His cheeks warmed at the admission and it was incredibly endearing. Normally Chase would have some sharp quip but the way Tommy was watching her had her mind drawing a blank.

“I’m glad I came too.” Her voice was hoarse and her hands toyed with the collar of his navy suit jacket. The song changed and Tommy shocked her by spinning out to the end of his arm then drawing her back to his chest softly. “That was smooth Merlyn.” She laughed softly, her face just inches from his when she looked up.

“I was forced to take ballroom dancing classes every summer as a kid, I guess they paid off.” His thumbs stroked her waist and it felt like he was setting her on fire from the inside out.

“Ballroom dancing? You don’t strike me as the type.” She lifted onto her toes to speak into his ear.

“Growing up a trust fund kid has its pros and its cons.” He shrugged and she looked confused. “Which I guess reminds me. You didn’t know I owned Verdant? I thought everyone knew?” His hands kept shifting against her body making it impossible to focus.

“You never mentioned it.” She managed, her voice a little breathy.

“And you really don’t know who I am?” He said with bewildered amusement. “Do you know Oliver?”

“I just met him tonight, is there a reason I should know you two?” She asked.

“Well we aren’t famous exactly, more infamous.” He smiled. “Both of our families own internationally successful businesses and since moving to Boston we’ve had plenty of our own press around the parties we threw in college and the club we built.” He raised a hand to gesture around him. “It’s just a little surprising that you are so ingrained in this community but had no idea who we were.” Chase’s shoulder lifted in that little shrug and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from fitting the palm of his hand to the ball of her shoulder. Now that he had permission to touch her, he couldn’t seem to stop.

“I don’t get out much.” She laughed. “I guess we’ve just moved in different circles.”

They continued dancing for a few more songs and the draw toward the copper haired woman was only getting stronger and stronger for Tommy. Chase also seemed to be feeling the effects of their proximity as she leaned more heavily on Tommy and pressed her hips firmly into his as they moved together. It was driving him wild he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to restrain himself.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Tommy murmured in her ear, his lips brushing against it’s shell. She shivered then nodded and slipped her hand into Tommy’s, lacing their fingers together as he towed her to the bar. “Sherrie!” He raised his fingers to his lips and taxi whistled to the bartender. She was a severe woman in her fifties, and as much as hiring young co-eds was good for optics Sherrie had been behind a bar longer than Oliver and Tommy had been alive. She was damned good at her job and kept the place running on busy nights like this.

“What can I get you boss?” Sherrie asked.

“My weeknight usual and…” He motioned to Chase.

“Scotch, neat.” She smiled to the bartender and Tommy gave her an approving nod.

“So this is where you come when you hang up your lab coat?” Chase asked looking out at the sea of bodies while they waited for their drinks. “I must say it’s way more exciting than what I do after work.”

“I’m only here a few nights a week when I can be, I rely on Oliver to run the club day to day and I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” Tommy accepted their drinks with a smile and handed Chase her scotch, sipping his own seltzer with lime, he did have a hospital shift the next day after all. Chase took a sip then went back to evaluating Tommy in this brand new environment.

“So you and Oliver are pretty close?” She asked.

“He’s my oldest and best friend in the world.” Tommy smiled.

“And Felicity?” She took another pull from her glass.

“I’m almost as close to Felicity as I am to Oliver. She showed up in our lives freshman year of high school and we’ve all been thick as thieves ever since.” Tommy quirked a brow at her. “Why all the questions?”

“Sorry.” She blushed and drained the rest of her drink. “I just find you fascinating.” The redness in her cheeks looked gorgeous with her red hair and Tommy reached out to tuck the copper curtain behind her ear. She looked up at him in surprise and he leaned in to her chocolatey eyes until his lips brushed against hers softly, he took her soft intake of breath as an opportunity to lick into her mouth with a groan, the taste of whiskey sharp on his tongue. When he pulled back his eyes were dark and intense and Chase felt herself swaying toward him again.

“You don’t need to apologize to me.” His voice was a low rumble. “Do you want to get out of here?” She nodded and Tommy took her hand once more, setting his drink on the bar and hurrying toward the back door. He fired off a text to the car he hired for the night then spun Chase and pressed her back against the wall in the dark empty hallway. His lips descended on hers and he slipped his hands under the hem of her flowy floral dress. His kisses wandered down her neck and his fingertips brushed maddening circles all over her thighs. “Your legs look incredible in this dress.” He spoke against the pale column of her throat, biting gently at the delicate threads he found there. Chase could only let out a soft pant as Tommy’s fingers slid high enough to brush against her apex. “Well, well, Ms. Connolly,” Tommy growled. “I believe you have ruined these panties.” He kissed his way back to her mouth for a moment, tangling his tongue with hers roughly. “Is this for me?” He asked when he’d had his fill. His index finger slipped just beneath the elastic and ran a path toward her hip before letting go with a snap that made her jump.

“Yes.” She breathed, her head tipping back into the wall as she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

“God you are so fucking beautiful.” He lifted one hand to her face and ran his thumb along the swell of her flushed cheek.

“So are you.” She smiled slowly as she reached up to run her fingers through his beard. “I can’t get you out of my head Tommy Merlyn.” She whispered.

“I don’t want to get you out of my head Chase Connolly.” He kissed her again and a moan broke free from her chest. His hand went back under her dress and slipped past the edge of her underwear. “Oops.” Tommy’s lip lifted in his smirk as the barest tip of his finger brushed against her soaking folds. Her walls clenched on emptiness and she whined into his mouth, her hips canting into him in a bid for friction. “Patience gorgeous.” He gently creeped his fingertip back and just as his first knuckle slipped inside her his phone chimed. “I’m afraid we’ll have to continue this later.” He pulled his hand back, feeding his finger tip through his lips.

“No!” She tried to tug him back, gripping his lapels tightly.

“Hey, easy.” He soothed, running gentle hands against her arms. “We’ll pick this up at my apartment, I want to be able to take my time with you.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and the tips of her breasts tightened to the point of pain. She couldn’t remember ever being this turned on in all of her life. Tommy started backing down the hall and tugging her along with him. “I don’t live far, you don’t have to wait long.”

“Promise?” She panted and Tommy nodded with a warm smile.

“I promise beautiful.” Tommy’s car was right outside the door and he helped Chase in before sliding into the car himself and closing the door. He immediately raised the partition and pulled Chase into his body, wrapping her snugly into the cage of his arms. She was trembling softly and when he rubbed a hand down her arm a whine caught in the back of her throat.

“Tommy.” She keened softly. “I don’t think I can wait, please don’t make me wait.” She grabbed onto his thigh, gripping tightly.

“I think you can wait.” He spoke softly touching her thigh with a much firmer, much more deliberate hand. “I can help you wait and it will be entirely worth it. Take a slow breath in.” He squeezed her thigh slightly. “And now let it out.” He loosened his hand. He had her repeat that a few times. “You’re doing perfectly.” He nuzzled at her cheek, careful to stay away from the sensitive skin of her neck while she was so worked up. “My building is only a few blocks away, and I just can’t waste all your perfection on a quickie in the back of a town car, it would be unforgivable.” She kept breathing slowly, guided by Tommy’s firm touches until the driver pulled up to his building.

There was surely a doorman that they passed and maybe even other residents of the building but all Chase could see was Tommy, all she could hear was the rushing of her pulse in her ears, and all she could feel was the throbbing between her legs and the sparks of electricity running over her skin.

The elevator Tommy took her to was private and sent them straight up to his penthouse apartment. She was leaning against the wall shaking all over, holding on tightly to the railing around the car, praying that the elevator would move faster. The ding when they reached the penthouse was the sweetest sound she’d ever heard and she let out a relieved whimper when the doors opened to reveal the entryway to Tommy’s place.

“Alright, you have been patient enough.” He reached down for the back of her knees and swept her up into his arms, striding quickly to his bedroom and laying her gently on the soft fluffy duvet. She immediately yanked her dress over her head exposing her soft smooth curves, kicked her boots off, and pushed her soaked underwear down her legs, sliding her fingers between her swollen folds with a loud moan. Tommy scrambled to pull her hand away from herself, his eyes wild.

“Jesus Christ woman, can you let me get my pants off?” He pinned her hands to the bed above her head and she whimpered with need, her voice seeming far out of reach. “Wow, you are really far gone.” Tommy took in her widely dilated pupils, the thundering pulse in her neck, and her harsh panting breaths. “Okay, I can take the edge off, but I need you to be a good girl and keep your hands right here. Do you understand me?” She nodded frantically, desperate to feel him push her over the edge she was teetering on.

Tommy quickly stripped out of his clothes before settling himself between Chase’s thighs. She was still shaking, her sex soaked to the point of dripping onto the bed and he dove straight in. Long before he’d had his fill of her sweet wetness she broke with a harsh cry. Tommy eased his tongue but Chase rocked her hips against his mouth with another needy whine. He looked up at her in shock.

“You want more, don’t you?” He asked, his voice full of hopeful wonder. She nodded frantically and lifted her core back toward him, his beard tickling her tender flesh making her shiver, her nipples tightening again. Tommy’s cock throbbed as he watched her writhe toward him, her hands gripping the sheets beside her head. He didn’t make her wait any longer before lowering his mouth back onto her and sliding his tongue in figure eights from top to bottom, circling her clit without pressing on it directly.

Chase was drowning in the sensation, Tommy wasn’t eating her out, he was devouring her in a way she had never experienced… In fact, everything about this night was brand new to her. She had never been so affected by a man, she had never been so turned on, so wet, so desperate. But she had also never let herself go like this, she was relying on Tommy to take care of her and it felt so good to be completely out of control.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp nip on her inner thigh, her eyes shot down to Tommy in bewilderment. “Am I boring you Ms. Connolly?” He quirked a brow and she shook her head no vigorously, needing him to put his mouth back on her. Her gave her one more warning bite on the other leg. “Pay attention or you won’t be coming again. Understood?” She nodded hard and Tommy went back to pushing her to new heights of sensation. He started sliding his tongue over her clit directly with each twist of his tongue and she sobbed with pleasure. He kept up that pace until she seemed to be nearing her peak, then he slowed, spending more time pressing his tongue into her slick walls, every slight brush of his nose against her swollen pearl causing a sharp shock that sent her closer to the edge.

He kept that up forever… or at least it felt like forever, it felt like Chase would die if Tommy didn’t push her over that beautiful edge, and when he finally did her climax whipped through her with so much intensity she blacked out for a moment. When her eyes fluttered open Tommy was holding her in strong sure arms and a warm soft blanket was draped over them. She looked up at him with soft sleepy eyes and Tommy smiled widely down at her.

“You’re fucking incredible, did you know that?” He asked softly, pressing gentle kisses to her lips. “I had no idea there was such a little minx inside the stoic teacher.” His hands were sweeping over her with firm but gentle pressure. “You were so perfect.” He kissed her again and her heart swelled with a kind of pride that she had pleased him. “You like that don’t you?” He quirked his head slightly, taking in her pink cheeks and wide pupils. “You liked being a good girl for me.” She buried her teeth in her lower lip, her cheeks reddening further as she nodded. “I’m so glad, I loved it.”

He pulled her even closer and she realized that the hard length of him was pressing into her belly. She reached down and wrapped a hand around him without a second thought, tugging at his hardness, wanting to give back what he had given to her. “Whoa there.” Tommy closed his hand firmly around her wrist with a smile. “You want to keep playing?” She nodded with a soft smile and Tommy leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. She swallowed a few times, trying to find her voice.

“I want to make you feel good too.” The words were soft and scratchy, almost foreign to her own ears.

“Well lucky me.” Tommy smirked, that soft curve of his lip so familiar to her after the months they had been seeing each other in the hospital but also so brand new in the quiet softness of his bedsheets. “I’m going to show you what to do okay?” She nodded readily, wanting him to take control. “If you don’t like something just give me two taps with your hand.” He took her hand and gently slapped it against his firm chest twice. “Understood?” She nodded again and Tommy left the bed, standing beside the mattress. She watched him, waiting to see what would happen next. “Come here beautiful.” He spoke softly and she scrambled to her feet before him. “Will you please kneel?” She dropped to the floor as though she was a puppet whose strings had been cut, still gazing up at Tommy’s face. He buried both of his hands in her silky copper hair his grip sure, but gentle. “Suck my cock.” This time his voice was more demanding and she quickly responded, sliding the thick length of him through her lips, her tongue curling around him as she bobbed her head.

His hands tightened in her hair, almost to the point of pain but it just brought her more desire to please him, she slowed her pace to match the tugs on her hair, loosening her lips and letting the wetness of her mouth aid in the smooth slide of him. “That’s perfect, oh fuck, you’re so perfect.” She preened at the praise, focusing on her task as his head started to bump against the back of her throat. He tightened his fingers further in her hair and pressed all the way in until the thick hardness pressing against her throat cut off her ability to breathe, she waited, staring up at Tommy’s darkened eyes as her lungs started to burn for air. He gave a few shallow thrust against her throat and she could feel it fluttering around his head as her body tried to swallow. “Fucking perfect.” Tommy growled, sliding back out as she gagged, her lungs flooding with air on a gasp that sent a rush of endorphins through her blood as she dove back onto his cock. Her mouth was wet and sloppy, dripping down her chin but she didn’t care, she wanted more of that euphoria that she felt when he was choking her.

Within a few minutes Tommy had checked Chase’s boundaries and was fucking her throat in earnest, the perfect brown shade of her eyes was all but gone, eclipsed to nothing by her pupils. She was falling deep into a subspace faster than anyone Tommy had ever seen and he loved it. She was being absolutely perfect for him and he just wanted more. But that meant he had to pull himself out of her perfect mouth for now.

When he tried Chase sucked him harder in an attempt to keep him sliding in and out of her lips. “Can you stop for me gorgeous?” She grunted and fought his grip on her hair, Tommy smirked. “I asked you nicely, I’m only going to do that once.” His voice held a note of warning but she wasn’t listening to him. He shifted his hips back sharply and his cock slipped from her mouth with a pop. She whimpered, her gaze flicking up to his in confusion. “I asked you for something and you disobeyed.” He towered over her where she was curled against the bed. “Good girls don’t disobey, in fact, I think you’ve been a bad girl.” She shook her head, reaching for his cock again, he caught her hands easily. “Did I say you could touch?” She shook her head again, slower this time, and looked down, her body starting to go limp and pliant. “That’s a little better.” He pulled her up and onto the bed on her knees, pressing a hand between her shoulder blades until she lowered her chest to the mattress, her ass up in the air.

A shiver fell down her spine as she realized what his intention was and she jerked when his palm fell to the exposed flesh of her ass. It didn’t hurt, not in any kind of way that lingered, but the sensation of his hand soothing where he’d spanked as he gauged her reaction made her eyes cross. When a moan bled from her lips Tommy knew it was safe to continue and he smacked her again on the other cheek. He kept it up for some time, varying the location and strength of his strikes until her whole backside was throbbing in time with her dripping sex. And when Tommy slipped two fingers inside her she went off like a shot, her walls gripping him tightly, trying to pull him deeper.

“You come so perfectly for me.” Tommy murmured, gently removing his fingers and helping her to her back. “There’s my good girl.” She flushed at the praise, her smile dazed and stunning. Tommy had quite a bit of experience as a dominant but Chase’s stamina was impressing the hell out of him, she still seemed ready for more but he kept checking in with her just in case. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” She nodded fervently, her back arching as she reached for him. “Such a perfect girl.”

He pulled a condom from his bedside drawer and rolled it down his aching length. He wasted no time sliding into Chase, her walls still clutching at him after her orgasm. He gathered her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his rolling his hips into her hard and loving the way she arched and moaned beneath him. “You’ve been such a good girl all night.” He kept up his rough pace, knowing he had no chance in hell of lasting with her soft silky walls clenching around him, but he may be able to prolong this just a little bit. “I just want to ask one more thing of you.” He rolled onto his back, pulling her up on top of him. “I want you to make yourself come again, while I watch. Can you do that for me?” Rather than answer she rocked her hips against Tommy, lifting off him slightly before sliding back into his lap, grinding herself against his pubic bone with a gasp. “You are so stunning Chase.” He spoke softly, his hands running over her hips gently. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. You’ve done so well tonight.” Her brow twisted as she worked herself against him faster, chasing that high that he’d been giving her all night. “That’s it baby, just let go.” He reached up and rubbed a thumb gently back and forth over her stiff nipple. It was only a few more moments before she was coming with a shout and Tommy planted his feet to slam into her twice before he was coming as well.

She collapsed onto his chest, her whole body shaking so hard her teeth were chattering and Tommy wrapped her up snugly, soothing her with firm strokes of his hands. He waited there for as long as she needed, only letting go to tie off the condom and toss it in the trash before he had her wrapped in his arms again, the blanket over them seemed even softer and warmer than before to her worn body. It took her a long time to come down, but Tommy figured it might, she was deep into her submissive haze and rushing her out could hurt her so he just held her, touched her, and spoke softly to her about how well she’d done, and how happy he was with her.

“Tommy?” Her voice was a dry croak when she finally managed to speak.

“How are you feeling?” He smiled down at her warmly.

“Sleepy.” She mumbled.

“Well let’s get you cleaned up first before the sleeping part.” He gently pulled her from the bed swinging her back into his arms and carrying her to the shower. He made sure the water was nicely warm before leading her under the spray and taking his time to wash her from head to toe. He dried her with a soft fluffy towel, being careful with her sensitive parts since she was fully down now, and probably a little sore. “How about something to eat?” Tommy offered.

“I don’t want to impose.” Her cheeks flamed and Tommy shook his head.

“Nonsense, you aren’t imposing on anything, why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you?” He loaned her a sweatshirt that hung down passed her hips and walked her to the kitchen where he pulled out some chocolate chips cookies and a glass of milk, then he sat on a barstool and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her warmly as she tucked in.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” She spoke through a bite of cookie washing it down with a large swig of milk.

“Do you not usually eat after a scene?” Tommy wondered.

“A scene?” She looked back at him quizzically.

“A session, playing, whatever you call it.” He offered with a shrug, she still looked lost so he elaborated. “When you’ve been submissive in the past, have you not eaten after?”

“If you mean what we did tonight, that was all totally new to me.” She blushed, ducking her head. “I’m not terribly experienced. I’ve never even gone home with someone on a first date, hell I’ve barely been on any first dates.” She snorted and continued to eat, unaware that Tommy was losing his shit behind her.

“Chase I’m so sorry.” He breathed.

“What for?” She spun around, her eyes wary.

“I thought you were experienced with BDSM based on how you reacted, I never should have assumed.” He ran a hand through his beard. “God I’m so fucking sorry, did I hurt you?” He soothed his hands over her arms and back.

“I don’t understand.” She said softly, curling in on herself. “Did I do something wrong?” He pulled her in tight to his chest, setting his chin on her hair.

“No, god no, you were so perfect.” He assured her. “But some of what we did was really intense and we didn’t establish boundaries or safe words beforehand, and that’s on me. The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you, or make you uncomfortable, I just want to be sure that I didn’t do that.” He pressed a kiss to her damp hair. “Do you understand? You were perfect but how was I?” He gave her a squeeze then let her go so she could look at him.

“I really liked everything that we did, even though it was all new to me.” She played with the hair on his bare chest, staring down at her hands. “Maybe you could tell me more about it another time?” She looked up with bashful eyes.

“Hey.” He held her chin steady with one hand. “I’d love to.” He pulled her in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You must be exhausted.” He smiled and she nodded. “Finish your cookies and I’ll come get you in a minute.” He placed her on the stool and kissed her hair before stepping into the bedroom and changing the sheets. When he went back out he just pulled Chase into his arms and walked her to the bed, setting her down softly. He fell into bed with her and let her curl up against him, she drifted off quickly and Tommy smiled down at her until his own eyes slipped shut.

***

The sound of his phone chiming non-stop woke Tommy from his sated slumber. He groaned and reached for his phone but Chase was in the way. “Can you grab that baby?” He mumbled and she reached for the phone, but as she was handing it to him she froze, then sat bolt upright. “Chase?” He sat up after her, wide awake.

“That’s me.” She said, her voice full of horror. Tommy looked over her shoulder and saw the alert had been going off, Felicity set up alerts on all their phones for press photos just in case they were unsavory. These were pictures of him and Chase getting into his car at the club and then out of the car at the apartment building, he had his arm around her in the second but nothing more salacious than that.

“Oh, these are nothing, they’ll only run for a week or two.” Tommy smiled but Chase just looked more horrified.

“A week or two?” She shrieked. “I teach children, do you have any idea how tenuous my relationship with those parents is? The school is not going to look kindly on this.” She handed to phone to Tommy and he read some headlines.

New Witch in Town

Has the Merlyn Heir Found His Heiress?

Smoking Redhead Spotted With Boston’s Most Eligible Bachelor

“I promise you this is nothing, they don’t even have your name.” Tommy tried to soothe her but she was thoroughly spooked.

“God, what am I even doing here? How did I let this happen?” she scrambled out of bed and started looking for her clothes.

“Chase stop.” Tommy said, his voice just the lightest bit commanding and Chase froze in her tracks then looked to Tommy with mistrust.

“What have you done to me?” She whispered.

“Nothing, you’re just reacting to what happened last night. I’ll try not to tell you what to do but I need you to trust me.” He came around the bed to stand in front of her.

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Her eyes filled with tears and Tommy felt like there was a knife in his heart. “Oh god, this was such a mistake, and now I’m going to lose my job.” Tommy placed gentle hands on her shoulders.

“You are not going to lose your job, but you need to let me help you, please Chase, I am begging you to just listen for two minutes.” She held still and waited for him to continue. “I can delete the photos.” He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him for her. She sat stiffly and he showed her his phone, copying each unique photo into an app Felicity had created for them that would destroy any copy of the same photo as long as it was online. “See, now they’re gone, except any offline copies, but the alert that woke us went off the same time these were uploaded so there shouldn’t be any but the originals.” He wrapped an arm around her but she shrunk away from him, his arm falling limp between them. “Any new copies will be deleted as soon as they hit the internet, okay?” He looked to her face but she was giving nothing away.

“I need to go home.” She whispered.

“Okay, let me give you a ride.” He offered gently and she shook her head.

“No, I need to leave and I don’t want you to come with me.” She said, even softer.

“At least let me call you a car.” She weighed her options for a moment then nodded. Tommy shot off a quick text and then pulled open a drawer in his dresser. “Take these.” He tossed her a pair of sweatpants. “And this.” He threw her a beanie from the top drawer. “So if there are cameras they won’t know it’s you, an unclear picture is useless to them. I’ll have the car pull to the service entrance, and the driver will come up to walk you down.” She just nodded, pulling on the sweatpants and covering her copper hair with the beanie.

They waited in tense silence until the driver arrived at Tommy’s door to take Chase down to the service entrance. “Chase.” Tommy started as she left the apartment.

“Please don’t.” She whispered as she walked out the door, and the sound of it closing twisted the knife in Tommy’s heart.

***

Oliver woke to muffled sobbing and turned to find Felicity curled up on her side, hands clutching her empty abdomen and a bright red stain on the sheets. “Come here honey.” Oliver walked around the bed and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the shower where he set her on the bench and carefully undressed her. She continued to wail at the injustice of it, even though the negative pregnancy test a few days prior told her this was coming.

“You should leave.” She choked out and Oliver knelt in front of her.

“No honey, let me help you.” He took her hand to pull her into the warm shower spray but she snatched it back.

“No, not the shower, you should leave me!” She screamed, her heart shattering.

“What are you talking about?” He stayed in his knees, waiting for her.

“I can’t give you children, and it’s not fair for you to keep putting up with me when I can’t do this for you.” He jumped up and sat on the bench, gathering Felicity into his lap.

“Felicity, you know for the smartest person in the world you can be a little dense sometimes.” He huffed a humorless laugh, holding her tight. “I want to have children with you.” She let out a pained moan at the admission. “But that’s not the only thing I want, I want to be with you, and if we never have children aside from William, I will still want to be with you.” He spoke into her hair, rubbing her back softly. “Baby or no baby, you are stuck with me honey.” He held her close and waited for her tears to slow before helping her get cleaned up.

They went down to the kitchen after their shower and Oliver made spinach and mushroom omelets for both of them before settling in beside Felicity to eat. They sat in silence until they had finished and Oliver took a steadying breath before taking her hand in his.

“You know,” He started carefully. “Maybe it’s time to call a fertility doctor, just to get their opinion.” He held her hands gently and smiled with as much reassurance as he could muster but her lower lip still trembled at the thought.

“That’s probably not a bad idea.” She shrugged softly.

In the end it took her almost two months to make that call, it felt too much like failing. And once she’d mustered up the courage to call, they couldn’t see her for three weeks. She was dejected and Oliver could feel it when she got off the phone. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes and she started cleaning out everything that made her think of conceiving a baby. All the ovulation test, her thermometer, the calendar, all the color coded stickers, and especially all the healthy food she’d been eating. Oliver just watched her until it was time for him to leave for work.

“I’m heading in honey.” He said to her softly, pulling her to him for a long kiss.

“Okay.” She mustered up her best smile for him, but he could see it wasn’t reaching her eyes. With one last kiss he left the house.

But he didn’t go to work.

No, Felicity’s perfect husband came back home after thirty minutes with Chinese takeout, mint chip ice cream, and a bottle of her favorite rose. She gave him a real smile this time and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“You want to know why you’re stuck with me?” She asked, clinging to him like a little monkey.

“Why?” He said softly against her neck.

“Because you are the greatest husband in the world.” She sighed.

They sat on the floor in the living room, eating directly out of the takeout containers with chopsticks and drinking wine. Felicity couldn’t remember the last time her and Oliver had just sat together and enjoyed the others company like this and that broke her heart. Her obsession with getting pregnant had made her neglect this part of their relationship and Oliver never complained about it, not once.

“You’re amazing.” She told him with a soft smile, his mouth full of noodles. He choked a laugh and finished his bite.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that.” He smiled back at her.

“I’ve been out of my mind with all this baby stuff and you have been there for me without flinching, I don’t know how you do it.” She stood and walked over to the record player, pulling out the well-loved copy of Abby Road and setting it spinning. “But let’s forget about that, come dance with me.” She smiled brightly and he couldn’t possibly say no to her. They swung around the room to ‘Come Together,’ and by the time ‘Something’ came on they were kissing, deep and slow and thorough in a way they hadn’t in months. The kisses were perfect and when Oliver slowly lowered them to the ground, Felicity astride his lap, that was perfect too.

She slowly undressed them and gazed right into Oliver’s eyes as she slid down onto him. He looked so happy, so content, and Felicity vowed to herself that he would keep looking like that if she had any say in the matter. She rode him slowly, enjoying the wine buzz in her veins and the absolutely incredible man spread out below her. And he just laid there and smoothed his large hands over her body, watching her move with a look of wonder on his face.

“I love you.” She leaned down to capture his lips.

“I love you so much.” He wrapped his arms around her and planted his feet so he could drive himself up into her, she gasped and he did it again, and again, and again, until she came with a soft sob, him following just behind her as he buried his face in her hair and held her even tighter.

They fell asleep naked and tangled together in front of the fireplace, both of them content for the first time in many months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Continued discussions of couple struggling to conceive 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Graphic sexual content depicting dominance and submission
> 
> So... I know this is different from a lot of the other parts of this series and I'm a little nervous about how this one is going to go over... but I still really love this story and I'm trying to finish it for you guys now, I'm a little behind schedule writing the last half of this but your comments really do help keep my muse fed =] Thank you all as always for coming on this journey with me, it wouldn't be nearly as rewarding without you.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy hadn’t seen Chase in three months, he scanned the waiting room for her every Thursday night at the free clinic but her copper hair never appeared. The first time he saw one of her tutoring kids with a different teacher his heart dropped to his feet. He’d fucked up so badly and he had no idea how to fix it, he was disgusted with himself for not stopping to talk to her before they got in so deep and the next morning he should have found a way to soothe her better than he did, a way to make her stay.

He had just finished stitching up a knife wound when he made his way up to the front desk to collect his next chart. As always, his eyes scanned the waiting room out of habit and to his amazement Chase was there, she was just walking in, leaning heavily on a tall gorgeous man that looked about ten years older than Tommy, his dark hair shot through with a little grey.

“Why did you bring me to the free clinic? I said the hospital.” She leaned her head on the man’s shoulder, her big brown eyes looking up at him.

“You told me that they knew you here, I thought they might get you seen a little quicker.” The man pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Tommy’s stomach twisted with something ugly and sad.

“Chase?” He asked softly, her eyes snapping up to him, round with surprise. “I can take you right back to exam one.” He motioned with his hand to the exam room where he had sat with her on a dozen different occasions over the months.

“See, they do know you, and they will see you quicker.” The older man shot Tommy a grateful smile.

“Tom- Dr. Merlyn.” Chase said softly. “I can wait like everyone else.” She planted her feet stubbornly.

“Don’t be silly, I was just coming up to get my next chart, looks like it’s yours.” Tommy gave her the best smile he could and led the way back to the room. He washed his hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves before he looked to Chase. “What seems to be the problem?”

“It’s probably nothing.” She waved a hand in dismissal. “I work with kids, it must just be a bug I picked up at school.” She lifted that one shoulder in a shrug and Tommy’s heart ached at the sight of it.

“Why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you?” He was aiming for light hearted but she went stiff, no doubt remembering their night together as a blush raced across her cheeks.

“Why are you being so shy?” The other man asked Chase, his full eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “You can’t keep anything down and you’ve been running a fever. Better safe than sorry, right?” He raised one shoulder in a shrug of his own then leaned over to place another soft kiss on her forehead and Tommy had to turn away. He used the excuse to ready an IV.

“You are only here because I couldn’t drive myself safely, you’re just the chauffer, and chauffer’s don’t get to speak.” She snarked at the man and he barked a laugh.

“Chauffer’s get paid baby doll.” His voice was light and teasing and when Tommy turned back with the IV he had Chase’s small hand between his large palms, that ugly twist of jealousy tightened in his stomach and he did his best to remain clinical. He placed Chase’s IV, and took a few vials of blood.

“What are you taking blood for?” Her small voice hit Tommy like a sucker punch and his stormy eyes instantly found hers.

“It might just be the flu, but I want to run a few preliminary tests to rule out a few other things.” He gave her a stiff smile and she dropped her eyes at the sight of it. He hurried from the room, and straight to the lab, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to think of any way to make this hurt less.

When Tommy finally came back in the room he was stone faced, a chart held in front of him. “I have your blood results.” He cleared his throat. “Would you like me to read them now, or,” His eyes flashed to the older man. “Privately.” Chase looked at him in confusion, following his gaze over to the other man.

“Oh goodness.” She smacked herself gently on the forehead. “I’m so forgetful right now, it must be the fever.” She huffed a laugh at herself. “Dad, this is Dr. Tommy Merlyn,” Tommy’s eyes flew wide with that information. “Dr. Merlyn, this is Chance Connolly, my dad.” She motioned between the two men and Tommy felt a blush creeping up his neck.

“Okay, you really might want to do this alone.” Tommy breathed his heart pounding.

“Am I dying? Spit it out Tommy.” Her big brown eyes bored into him and he let out a shuddering breath.

“You’re pregnant.” He kept his eyes trained on Chase.

“No I’m not!” She snapped, her big eyes growing impossibly wider.

“I assure you that you are.” Tommy looked back at the chart and the value that he had double and then triple checked with the lab. “Do you have any idea how far along you are?” He kept his cold doctor mask tightly in place.

“I haven’t had sex since…” She trailed off. “Well, you were there, and we used protection, right? Why can’t I remember if we used protection?” The floor dropped out from under Tommy and he barely made it to the rolling stool in the room before his knees gave out and he dropped onto it heavily.

“I wore a condom but their effectiveness can be as low as seventy-five percent.” His voice sounded weird to his own ears, clinical and detached. They stared at each other, unblinking, the air in the room unbearably thick, making it impossible for Tommy to catch his breath.

A rich laugh cut through the tension and Chase’s head whipped toward her father. “Chauffer doesn’t get to talk, remember?” She tried to sound angry but she was choking back tears.

“Oh baby,” Chance sighed climbing into the bed with Chase. “It’s going to be okay.” He wrapped her in his arms and she sagged into them easily.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Her fingers pulled at his t-shirt.

“Oh no.” He said with a soft smile. “I’m here to support you, and to spoil that little baby when they arrive, but this is your mess.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “You’ll have to figure out the hard stuff on your own.”

“Worst father ever.” She gave a sob that was half cry and half laugh.

“He’s really not.” Tommy spoke as he stood, extending a card to Chase. “I have patients that need my attention tonight, but I know we’re going to need to talk about this.” She took the card with a trembling smile. “There will be a prescription when they discharge you for the nausea, and the numbers of a few OB options.” He trailed off, still staring at Chase.

“It was nice to meet you Tommy.” Chance extended a hand to the younger man. “I think we might be seeing a lot of each other soon.”

“Nice meeting you as well sir.” Tommy shook the offered hand.

“Please, call me Chance.” The warm fatherly smile was soothing to Tommy and he used that to tear himself from the room, his head and heart spinning like crazy.

***

When his shift ended Tommy walked to the brownstone in the spring chill, the wind was biting through his light fleece jacket but he couldn’t even feel it with the riot of emotions at war inside him. The lights on the first and second floor were on so Tommy walked right through the front door and into the dining room to pour himself a scotch from the drink cart there. He pounded his first one then poured a second.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked from the stairs. “It’s two in the morning.” He came down to the dining room looking at Tommy with concern. “Everything okay?” Tommy just turned toward the stairs and made his way up to the living room.

“Tommy, hey.” Felicity said with a smile, rising to give him a hug. He held on tight, the tumbler of his drink pressing into her spine. “What’s gotten into you?” She ran her hand over the back of his head softly.

“Do you remember Chase from Verdant on my birthday?” Tommy sat on the couch, taking a shallow sip of whiskey.

“Of course, I was hoping you would bring her around more after that.” Felicity smiled at Tommy.

“Well, I took her home with me that night.” Tommy said with a sigh.

“We gathered that when you both disappeared before the party even started.” Oliver huffed a laugh. “But you never mentioned her again, so I figured it was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing.” Tommy dropped his head into one hand. “God Ollie, it was everything.” He took a deep breath. “But then the morning came and she got spooked, bad. And she ran. I thought I’d never see her again.”

“But you did?” Felicity asked softly.

“She came into the clinic tonight.” Tommy stared at the flames in the fireplace, taking another sip of his drink.

“Is she alright?” Felicity laid a hand on Tommy’s arm.

“Yeah, um.” Tommy looked down into his glass. “She’s pregnant.” He swallowed. “It’s mine.” Felicity’s hand slipped from his arm and when he looked up at her she burst into tears and ran from the room. “What the hell did I do now?” Tommy looked to Oliver his heart heavy.

“Try not to take it personally.” Oliver sighed, his eyes still looking at the stairs where his wife had fled. “We haven’t told anyone but we’ve been trying to get pregnant, since we got married, she’s taking it really hard.” Oliver flopped down next to Tommy.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy offered his tumbler to Oliver, and the other man took a small sip.

“You didn’t know.” Oliver put a steadying hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“What about you?” Tommy asked, his blue-grey eyes boring into his old friend. “How are you taking it?” Oliver huffed a pained laugh, his eyes welling with tears.

“I have been watching the love of my life tear herself to pieces for more than a year because she can’t get pregnant, every month she blames herself and my heart breaks because I can’t do a goddamned thing to help her.” Oliver tipped the tumbler back and polished off the amber liquid. “I’ve always wanted kids with Felicity, even before we were together, but knowing what I know now, I would give that dream up in a heartbeat to have her happy again.” Oliver wiped at his misty eyes. “Unfortunately I don’t have the luxury of losing my shit with everything else that’s going on. So what happens next for you?” Oliver turned the attention back to Tommy and the reason he came to the brownstone in the first place.

“I have no idea.” He sighed. “I gave Chase my number tonight so I guess for now I wait for her to call me.” He scrubbed a hand over his beard, looking at the empty glass with longing. “All I know it that I can’t abandon this kid.” Tommy turned worried eyes to Oliver.

“I know that buddy.” Oliver wrapped an arm around his best friend. “How about one more drink?” Tommy nodded and both men made their way down the stairs, Oliver’s hand holding onto Tommy’s shoulder firmly.

***

“Dr. Meryln.” Tommy answered his phone, mostly distracted, making coffee and checking his emails.

“Hi Tommy.” He froze when Chase’s voice came down the line, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest.

“Hey Chase.” He said softly, lowering himself into a chair at his dining room table. “How are you?” It would mean nothing coming from most people but Tommy was sincerely asking.

“I’m okay.” She said softly. “The anti-nausea medicine you prescribed helped a lot, I was able to eat and keep everything down all day.” Tommy pressed a hand to his aching heart.

“Good, that’s good.” Tommy said softly.

“So you were right about us needing to talk.” Her voice wavered but Tommy just stayed quiet and waited for her. “Do you have time this afternoon for me to come by your place?”

“Of course, what time do you want to come over?” He asked, his fingers picking at the seam of his pants for something to do.

“I can be there at four.” She offered.

“That’s sounds good, I’ll make some dinner and we can talk, do you have any foods you’re opposed to?” Chase huffed a little laugh and a smile split Tommy’s face at the sound. “What?”

“My mother held a bunch of foods under my nose this morning to see if anything would make me gag.” Her voice was light and it felt almost like the way they were before Tommy fucked it all up.

“And what was the verdict?” Tommy asked, still smiling.

“Goat cheese was the only thing that made me heave, but that’s because goat cheese smells like gym socks.” They shared a soft laugh.

“No goat cheese, got it.” Tommy chuckled. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“Bye Tommy.” She offered quietly.

“Bye Chase.” Tommy hung up and sat quietly at the table for a few moments before scrolling to the speed dial on his phone.

“Hola mi amor!” The boisterous voice on the other line answered.

“Hola Mamá.” Tommy said with a smile. “Do you have a minute?”

“For my Tomás? Always.” She sounded like home and Tommy relaxed into it. “What do you need mi amor?”

“I need a recipe.” He pulled out a notebook and pen.

***

The doorman gave Chase a key to Tommy’s private elevator so she rode straight up to his penthouse when she arrived at his building. As the doors opened she was overwhelmed with the amazing smell of a home cooked meal.

“Hello?” She called out into the space, a little nervous to just walk in.

“In the kitchen!” Tommy called back. She made her way there to see him with an apron over his navy slacks and white oxford shirt, stirring something in a big pot. She hung back near the doorway, very unsure about all of this. “Would you like something to drink? I have sparkling water, milk, juice, ginger ale.” Tommy’s intense gaze focused on her and she fidgeted in place.

“Ginger ale please.” Her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat. “My stomach is better but still a little queasy.” Tommy just gave her a warm smile and poured her a glass of ginger ale.

“You can have a seat at the table, I just need another minute here.” He pulled a few bowls out of a cabinet and Chase made her way to the dining room table that had been set with placemats and sat gingerly on one of the chairs. Her eyes drifted to the barstools where Tommy had fed her chocolate chip cookies while she sat on his lap, wrapped in his sweater and his arms. She looked down at the table to escape the memory, still confused about what happened that night. “Here you go.” Tommy placed a bowl in front of her, shaking her out of her remembrances.

“What’s this? It smells amazing.” She gave him a polite smile.

“It’s my mamá’s chicken soup, she used to make it for me when I was sick.” He settled into his own seat. “I did add some greens for folic acid though.” His cheeks warmed a little and he cleared his throat. “Folic acid is vitally important for a developing fetus.” He winced a little. “Not that I’m telling you what you can and can’t put in your own body. Or if you even want that fetus to keep developing. That of course is entirely your decision and I want to support you if you’ll let me. However you want me to.” He fell silent, the air suddenly much too thick to breathe, his eyes trained on his soup.

“Tommy.” Chase spoke softly and he looked up at her. “Thank you for dinner, the folic acid was very thoughtful.” She gave a much more genuine smile and Tommy released the breath he’d been holding in a whoosh as Chase took her first bite.

“This is delicious.” She spoke once she’d swallowed. “Did you say it was your mother’s recipe? I’ve never heard you talk about your parents.”

“Not my mother, my mamá.” Tommy took a bite of his own and organized his thoughts as he chewed. “My mother, Rebecca Merlyn was a doctor, she started a free clinic in the poorest part of Starling City called the Glades not long after I was born.” His eyes lost their focus as he fell into the memories. “I grew up in that clinic, I think it’s what pushed me to be a doctor.” He took a steadying breath. “But when I was seven my mother was killed outside of her clinic, mugged getting into her car. My father was a fairly normal father, if a little absent for the sake of business. But after she died…” Tommy blinked away the mist of tears in his eyes. “Malcolm is not a kind man, in fact he can be terribly cruel. I haven’t seen much of him in the last twenty years, he runs his empire and I live my life, and that’s fine by me.” Chase had never seen Tommy like this, he was usually so warm and caring.

“And your mamá?” She asked gently.

“Martina Castillo.” The storm clouds seemed to lift as his lips curled slightly in a smile. “She had just started working in our house when my mother died and she was only fourteen at the time but she raised me as her own from that day forward. She took over from our former housekeeper a few years after that and she was the only family I had aside from the Queen’s.” He trailed off, not sure what else to say about his twisted upbringing.

“She sounds amazing.” Chase smiled bright enough to show her dimples and Tommy smiled back at the sight of it.

“She is, she’s the strongest woman I know.” He took a few more bites before he had the courage to speak again. “And you? What was your family like growing up? If you don’t mind my asking, that is.” He added the last in a rush and she shook her head softly.

“It’s okay. Well you met my father Chance, he’s an artist, mostly a painter. You also may have noticed that he’s basically the most laid back cuddly teddy bear that ever lived.” She huffed a soft laugh. “My mother’s name is Harper and she’s a writer, she is a little more… high strung than my father, but she means well. Then I have my uncles, Declan, who you know, and my mother’s younger brother Logan who teaches high school English and is maybe my favorite person in the world.”

“So you followed in his footsteps, how do your parents feel about that?” Tommy’s face held sincere curiosity and Chase appreciated it.

“My parents were thrilled that I became a teacher, but I also think they would be thrilled if I was a lawyer, or a stripper, or a gravedigger. They are intensely supportive of any and everything I do. Which is great, but also a little overwhelming at times.” Her shoulder pulled up in a small shrug. “As far as growing up, we’ve lived in the same little bungalow on the edge of town my whole life, there is a shed outback that my father uses for a studio, a bunch of dogs running around wild, and a whirlwind of papers anywhere my mother has been for more than a few minutes. It’s utter chaos most of the time, but it’s home.”

“You still live with your parents?” His tone wasn’t judgmental, just surprised.

“I’m a teacher in my twenties with student debt, of course I still live with my parents.” She snorted softly.

“If it ever gets too crowded over there.” He started slowly. “That key to the elevator is yours to keep.” She put her spoon down with a sigh.

“Look Tommy-.” He held up a hand to cut her off.

“Can I just… Are you… Have you decided what you want to do moving forward with the pregnancy?” He pulled his napkin into his lap, twisting it softly.

“I’m keeping the baby.” She said firmly and Tommy’s eyes snapped up, filled with hope.

“Really?” A tear fell down his cheek, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Yes, and I have a lot of wonderful people in my life who will love this baby and help to raise them.” She drew a shaky breath. “I won’t force you to be involved.”

“You won’t have to.” Tommy rounded the table and kneeled at her side. “I want to be there for both of you. And I mean it when I say my door is open, if you want to come talk to me, or have dinner, or just want to come take a nap on the couch, you are always welcome here.”

“I don’t want to start something with you just because we’re having a kid together. That seems like a one way trip to disaster.” She gave a small laugh but her eyes were filled with tears.

“I disagree on the disaster part, but I can also respect that. I’m not giving you that key because I expect anything from you, you never have to give me a damn thing for as long as you live, but I need my kid and their mom to be happy and comfortable.” She bit her lip, still very unsure. “Just look at Oliver.” Tommy offered.

“Oliver and Felicity have a kid?” She wondered aloud.

“Will was born long before they were together, my point is, Oliver and Will’s mom Samantha have no romantic relationship but they’re still family. They talk to each other all the time, and Samantha is close to Felicity too. I don’t want to just sign checks and see my child on holidays, I want to be here, every day… if you want that too.” Chase mulled over his words for a moment before laying a cautious hand on his shoulder, her touch felt like heaven through his thin shirt.

“Let’s start with the key, and see how it goes. Fair?” She asked slowly.

“Fair.”

***

Felicity adjusted her skirt for the tenth time while they waited for the fertility doctor to come in to the office, they had already been by the day before for Felicity to submit a urine and blood sample, and Oliver gave a blood sample as well. This was the appointment to find out the results of the tests they had run. When a light knock sounded on the door Felicity’s heart leapt into her throat and Oliver took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before lacing their fingers together tightly.

“Mrs. Smoak, Mr. Queen.” The cheerful older gentleman smiled as he came into the room. “I’m Dr. Lane.” He offered a hand to each of them which they shook before finding each other’s hands again, their grip even tighter. The doctor glanced over a few things in the chart then looked up at Felicity. “Well unfortunately Mrs. Smoak, I’m not going to be able to help you conceive.”

Tears welled in Felicity’s eyes and she did everything she could not to break down in the office. Her hand clamped down on Oliver’s so tightly that it must have been painful but he just stood there beside her without so much as breathing.

“I can’t help you conceive, because you are already pregnant. Congratulations.” The kind doctor smiled widely at them and neither could hold back their tears this time. Felicity turned to throw her arms around Oliver, sobbing in relief and joy that it was finally happening, they would finally have their baby.

“Can you tell how far along she is?” Oliver asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Based on HcG levels, if the pregnancy is normal, you seem to be about three weeks along. I’d like to see you back at six weeks for your first ultrasound, and if you have any questions you can reach me here.” He handed a card to Oliver. “But for now, I’ll let you two enjoy your moment.” He slipped from the room and Oliver tipped Felicity’s face up to press his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

“We’re having a baby.” He breathed when he pulled his lips from hers, their foreheads resting together.

“A baby.” Felicity managed to choke out through her tears, her smile wide and happier than Oliver had seen it in a long time.

On the drive home they were both still full of shock, neither saying much. In fact, Oliver didn’t have much to say all night, and his silence was starting to concern Felicity, her overactive mind spinning at the possibility that this wasn’t what Oliver wanted. How would they handle it if he decided the tiny little baby inside her wasn’t good enough? She kept thinking things through as she lay in bed, her hands resting on her still flat stomach as her heart pounded with uncertainty.

Oliver finished brushing his teeth and came to bed, still oddly quiet and withdrawn. He turned out the lights and Felicity jumped when his hand landed on her belly in the darkness.

“Hi baby.” Oliver’s voice was a low rumble just beside her stomach and when she pulled her own hands away his face settled above her belly button, looking down to where their baby was slowly growing inside her. Felicity almost opened her mouth to tell him that the baby couldn’t hear him, but surely he knew that, she bit her lips in favor of listening instead. “You have no idea how much we love you already.” His voice was tight and Felicity’s hand fell to his head, running her fingers through his hair softly. “Your momma and I have been waiting for you for a long time and I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to show up.” He swallowed thickly, a few warm tears splashing onto Felicity’s shirt. “I was starting to get really scared about what that would mean for your momma.

“You see, your momma is my best friend in the whole world and…” He broke off with a sob, Felicity’s hand sliding through his hair over and over as her own tears fell. “And I was really terrified that I was going to lose my best friend.” His hand slid from Felicity’s belly across her hips, hugging her tightly to his chest. “But you’re here now, and I’m so glad we get to meet you in a few months and that you’ll grow up with the most amazing mother in the world.” He pressed a long kiss to the skin below her belly button and Felicity covered her mouth with one hand to hold her emotions at bay. “Thank you.” He whispered so quietly that she almost missed it, and after those soft words he relaxed into Felicity and wept.

“Oliver.” She whispered so softly, afraid she’d startle him. He nodded in acknowledgement, holding her more tightly to him. “Honey, I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” He managed to choke out.

“It’s my fault that I let you carry this all by yourself.” She curled herself around his head and shoulders the best she could from their angle.

“You needed me.” He shrugged. “So I was here.”

“You were, and I will be so grateful for that every day for the rest of my life. But you needed me too, and I wasn’t here for you.” She tipped his chin up so that she could just make out his face in the dark, wiping his tears with her thumbs. “What can I do? How I can help?”

“We’re okay.” Oliver smiled weakly. “I don’t need you to do anything but take care of yourself and baby… Felicity Megan the second?” His smile got brighter.

“Oh god no, Oliver we are not naming our child after me.” She huffed a laugh and he pressed a soft kiss to her belly before crawling up to lay beside her.

“I kind of like the idea of naming our child after my favorite person in the world.” He pressed a kiss to her lips then dried the last of his tears.

“Well then maybe this is actually Oliver Jonas the second.” She laid one palm on her belly and Oliver scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“Keep pitching on that.” He met her in another kiss, his hand cradling her cheek gently. “We’re okay now.”

“We are.” She murmured, pressing one more kiss to his lips. “But the next time you’re not okay I need you to tell me, even if you think I’m not okay enough to hear it. We’re partners and this only works if we are both being honest, agreed?” She smiled softly at him.

“Agreed.” They settled into bed, their hands tangled together on Felicity’s belly, protecting the tiny baby that they had been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having a baby!....
> 
> We're having two babies!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you are excited about what's to come =]


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello.” Chase answered her phone with her right hand, her left still grading the spelling tests spread out on her desk during her lunch break.

“I took a look at your google calendar but it seems like you don’t use it for personal appointments and I couldn’t see if you were free this afternoon to grab something to eat and to chat so I intended to be more prepared for this call but you made that impossible.” The voice on the other end of the phone seemed to be capable of never ending speech without a break for air and it was almost impressive.

“I’m sorry, with whom am I speaking?” Chase asked, a little dazed.

“Felicity Smoak, we met at Verdant on Tommy’s birthday.” The blonde said, a little impatiently.

“Why are you calling me? And how did you get my number?” She set her pen down and focused on the conversation, her eyes flicking to the clock to see she only had ten minutes left in her lunch break.

“I’m pregnant.” Felicity said as if that was enough explanation.

“So you thought you should hang out with someone else that’s also pregnant?” Chase huffed a laugh. “It’s not contagious you know, you can still associate with all the people you did before.”

“Well you see I am only four weeks pregnant, and Oliver and I have decided not to tell anyone that we’re expecting until we are clear of the first trimester which means I have to keep secrets from everyone in my life for nine weeks. And you don’t know much about me but if I can’t talk about the most important thing that’s happening in my life for nine weeks I’m going to rip out all of my hair and drive Oliver so crazy he will rip out all of his and I’m quite fond of that hair so I’m trying to avoid his baldness at all costs.” She spoke so quickly Chase could barely catch all of the words.

“But you’re telling me about the baby? What if I hang up on you and call Tommy?” Chase had no intention of doing that but she was trying to figure out what was happening here.

“Tommy already knows, Oliver and Tommy don’t keep secrets from each other, you should try to come to terms with that now and be aware that anything you say to Tommy you may as well be saying directly to Oliver.” Felicity’s voice held a fondness that Chase felt envious of, her relationship with Tommy was rocky at best at the moment, they were still finding solid ground after their explosive night together and the fallout that came the next morning. “Look Chase, you seemed nice in the few minutes we spent together at the club and Tommy vouches that you’re a great person so that’s good enough for me. Something else you are going to need to come to terms with is that our children will probably be together every single day from the moment they are both out in the world. My child will probably spend a lot of nights sleeping over at your house and your child will spend a lot of nights at my house. And I think you and I should spend some time getting to know each other before these two arrive.” Chase bit her lip gently, slowly wrapping her head around what she walked into when she decided to go home with Tommy Merlyn. “So are you free this afternoon to grab something to eat?”

“Uh…” Chase started, her mind still spinning. “No I can’t today, I’m meeting my parents at an art gallery showing after work.” She said apologetically.

“Perfect, I can meet my future child’s-future best friend’s-future grandparents.” Felicity trailed off. “And now I’ve confused myself.”

“That makes two of us.” Chase shook her head with a laugh, utterly amused by the other woman. “If you really want you can tag along to the gallery show with my parents and I, but I warn you it will probably bore you half to death.” She glanced at the clock again and resigned herself to being done with her grading.

“Sounds fantastic, save my number and text me the address and time I should meet you.” Felicity said, her voice bright.

“Wait, before you go, you never told me how you got my number.” Chase listened intently, figuring Tommy must have passed the information to Felicity.

“If it’s on the internet I can find it.” Felicity spoke flatly. “See you tonight!” Before Chase could process the call disconnected and she still had very little idea of what had just transpired.

***

Felicity found Chase standing in front of a painting, her copper hair pulled into a ponytail that hung crooked as she tipped her head to the side to take in the colors swirling on the canvas. Her right hand rested on her hip and her left hand was slowly running up and down the gentle swell of her belly.

“What in the world kind of brush can do that?” Felicity asked as she sidled up to the other woman.

“It’s not a brush.” Chase smiled at her. “The paint is poured on the canvas and then tilted around to fill the space. It’s not the most intentional art in the world but it’s pretty.” She motioned to a swirl of bright blue, maroon, and white. “This layering of wet colors would never be possible with an intentional brush stroke it would all get too muddy. So there are benefits to this method, but it doesn’t require all that much skill.” Chase turned to face Felicity her hand still resting on her tiny bump.

“How do you know so much about this one? Is there a program I missed?” Felicity gazed at Chance’s belly in longing, wishing her own baby was more apparent.

“No there’s no program, it’s my dad’s.” She motioned back to the painting. “Pour paintings are in high demand right now so he’s been making a lot of them, he brought a bunch here and then some of his more usual work.” She turned behind them to the opposite wall where there were a swath of portraits and landscapes. A tall attractive man with large square black glasses, a wide toothy smile and silver hair at his temples waved wildly to Chase. “Oh my god, he’s such a dork.” She snorted a laugh and tilted her head in his direction. “Let’s go meet the parents.” Felicity followed after Chase to the attractive man and the small woman that looked an awful lot like an older Chase with dark hair.

“You must be Mr. and Mrs. Connolly.” Felicity shook each of their hands. “My name is Felicity Smoak, I’m pregnant too, Chase’s kid is my kid’s future best friend.” She smiled brightly at them and Chase’s mother swung a shocked look to Chase.

“Chase you’re pregnant?” She gasped, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and swooning into Chase’s father. “You’ve brought such shame upon this family having a babe out of wedlock.” Chase dropped her head into her hands.

“Why do you think you’re funny? You’re really not funny.” She groaned pointing to her parents. “Felicity, you are welcome to leave, they aren’t going to get any less corny as the night wears on.” When Chase turned to Felicity she was holding back her laughter.

“I mean, it’s a little funny.” Felicity chuckled.

“The girl has taste Chase, take notes.” Her mother wrapped an arm around the slight blonde. “Please Felicity call me Harper, and my husband is Chance. How do you know Chase?” Harper steered Felicity a few feet away.

“Tommy and my husband Oliver grew up like brothers, I met Chase at the club we all own downtown.” Harper clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“Out all hours of the night like a common heathen, you sound like a terrible influence… Chase definitely needs to spend more time with you.” Harper said, her eyes sparkling with mirth and deep smile lines lighting up their corners. She pointed to the wall of paintings. “Tell me which one is your favorite.” Felicity’s eyes scanned the images slowly, easily honing in on an out of focus portrait of a mother cradling a baby in her arms.

“That one.” She smiled softly, her eyes still transfixed.

“How far along are you?” Harper asked softly.

“Almost four weeks.” Felicity smiled back, her hand unconsciously finding her still flat stomach.

“Wow, that’s early, usually you don’t even realize you’re pregnant until a few weeks later. Chase was twelve weeks when she found out.” They walked a little closer to the image Felicity was looking at.

“I wouldn’t have known, not yet, but my husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for well over a year and when we finally got an appointment with a fertility doctor we found out that we had conceived on our own.” Felicity’s eyes widened a little. “And I’m sure that you don’t want to listen to me prattle on about my problems.” Her cheeks flamed but Harper wrapped an arm around her again.

“Nonsense, women shouldn’t have to hide their struggles with fertility, especially not from other women.” She squeezed Felicity snugly and it reminded her so much of her own mother. “I lost a child in my youth, I went into pre-term labor and no one could tell me why my body was betraying me. I wanted my son to stay where he was, safe in my belly but the universe had other plans. I was only nineteen and I was sure I was alone in that pain, it took me a few years and an incredible partner.” She winked at Chance. “To feel okay about being pregnant again, I was terrified those first few months, so scared that my body would fail again and I’d lose my little girl. But when I finally voiced those fears I learned that it’s actually not as uncommon as I’d thought.” She motioned to the painting. “That’s Chase and I when I brought her home from the hospital.”

“There are few embarrassments quite like having your whole childhood immortalized on canvas.” Chase said wryly then she looked down at her belly. “I’m sorry for your luck kid, but you’ll have to deal with it too, you’re Papa just won’t be able to help himself.”

“My muse is what it is baby doll.” Chance wrapped an arm around his daughter and kissed her hair.

“It’s beautiful.” Felicity smiled at the canvas.

“What drew you to it?” Chance asked, his smile wide and bright, it made him look so young.

“You can’t tell what the expression on the mother’s face is, and the light isn’t clear so it could be the middle of the day or the middle of the night and the baby has been crying for hours. It made me wonder about the possibilities that are in store for me in a few months.” Felicity’s cheeks flooded with heat as she looked to the artist himself. “But I don’t know a damn thing about art, I could be wrong.”

“No one knows a damn thing about art.” Chance laughed, the sound rich and full. “It’s entirely up to personal interpretation.”

“Dad is the master of emotional ambiguity, and it drives art critics crazy that they can’t nail his style down and put it in a box. Not to worry Felicity, you passed the test.” Chase smiled softly before tilting her head down the hall. “Now do you want to grab some appetizers with me? I’m starving.” Felicity linked her arm through Chase’s and the two women made their way to the table of refreshments.

***

Felicity found solace with Chase and her family, a place where she didn’t have to hide her pregnancy, and people she could bring her questions to without fear of judgement.

“Why does my mouth taste like I filled it with spare change?” Felicity groaned as she flopped onto the couch in Tommy’s apartment, her and Chase had taken to spending time there while Tommy was at work. It gave Felicity a chance to get out of the house where she was working on starting a tech business in her office, and it gave Chase some quiet time away from the bustle of kids at school and the bustle of her parents at home.

“It’s called…” Chace scrunched up her face trying to recall the word. “Dysgeusia, I think. Tommy told me it has something to do with your shifting hormones, I only had it for a week thankfully.” She hopped off the couch and headed to the fridge. “Acid helps, would you rather have a pickle or an orange?”

“Is there orange juice without pulp?” Felicity called over the back of the couch.

“Yes, crushed ice?” Chase asked.

“Please.” Felicity turned back to face the living room and unbuttoned her jeans. “I really need to stop wearing these pants, they’re my favorite but they are so tight.” She huffed as Chase came back with her orange juice.

“I can grab you a pair of sweatpants if you want to take them off.” Felicity nodded while wrestling with her waistband and Chase disappeared into the bedroom. When she came back she grabbed one leg and helped Felicity tug the jeans down over her newly more ample hips.

The elevator dinged open and both women froze, Tommy appeared in the room and also went still. “This is fine.” He diverted his eyes and nodded to himself. “Totally fine, two beautiful women taking their clothes off in my living room without me, I’m totally okay with that.” He slipped into his bedroom and both women burst into hysterical laughter.

When Tommy reemerged he was freshly showered and wearing an old pair of Harvard track pants with a bare chest, scrubbing a towel through his dark hair.

“Ugh put a shirt on.” Felicity groaned shielding her eyes with a hand.

“Hey, you are in my house missy, are you trying to tell me that Oliver is never shirtless in your house?” Tommy scoffed, slinging his towel over his shoulder.

“Well the difference is I like when Oliver walks around shirtless, you on the other hand, have cooties.” Felicity stuck out her tongue and Tommy advanced toward her quickly.

“I’ll give you cooties, Lis.” He growled and reached out to tickle her sides. She shrieked and arched away from him, shoving at his hands as her laughter overtook her.

“Tommy! No! No! No! I have to pee!” Felicity’s laughter was so happy and reluctantly Tommy eased himself off. “Oh god, how is this baby already smashing my bladder, they’re the size of a peppercorn!” Felicity hopped up and ran to the bathroom. Tommy flopped into the space she had occupied on the couch and the room suddenly filled with uncomfortable silence.

The sight Felicity walked back out to broke her heart. Chase was staring into the distance, her hands cradling her belly as Tommy, who had found a shirt, stared at their baby with such deep longing. His own hands were tightly laced together like he was holding himself back.

“Hey Tommy.” Felicity’s voice cut through the tension in the air with the force of a cracking whip causing the two on the couch to jolt slightly. “It’s getting close to dinner time, do you want me to order something for us?” She sat on the couch between Tommy and Chase, letting herself be a buffer, easing some of their discomfort.

“Nonsense, I’ll whip something up.” He stood and started toward the kitchen eagerly. “Are those babies asking for anything specific?” He paused at the doorway.

“How about anything I can drown in Martina’s salsa?” Felicity shot him a big smile and he left the room with a nod. Soon the sounds of Tommy preparing a meal filled the kitchen and Felicity increased the volume on the television a few clicks. “How are things going with you two?” Felicity asked softly, so Tommy wouldn’t hear.

“Everything’s fine.” Chase’s quick smile didn’t reach her eyes and her right shoulder creeped up in a shrug.

“That sounds like bullshit.” Felicity said flatly.

“I don’t know what else to tell you, we’re fine.” Chase drew her knees underneath herself, her left hands rubbing her belly nervously.

“Here’s what I don’t get, there is so much distance between the two of you, like your strangers. But you obviously aren’t strangers, I mean.” Felicity waved to Chase’s round belly. “Conceiving that baby didn’t happen sitting across the couch from each other.”

“Felicity!” Chase hissed, checked over the back of the couch for Tommy.

“I’m pretty sure Tommy knows he had sex with you already, it’s not a secret.” Felicity huffed a laugh and Chase’s cheeks flamed red.

“Yes, I’m aware that he knows.” She spoke between her teeth. “But we aren’t like that, it was just one night, and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them.” She looked down at her bump, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“What happened?” Felicity’s sharp gaze was too intense for Chase to hold.

“I woke up sober in a stranger’s bed and I didn’t even recognize me.” She whispered. “It was so easy for me to lose myself in him.” Her hand stroked over her belly again and again. There was so much Felicity wanted to say, but she didn’t feel that it was her place.

Still, there was one thing that couldn’t go unsaid.

“Tommy Merlyn is one of the greatest people I’ve ever known.” Felicity started softly. “He always has my back, he’s always there when I call, he can make me laugh when I can’t remember how to do anything but cry.” She paused for a moment, weighing her thoughts. “If you lose yourself in Tommy, he will find you and keep you safe, I can promise you that.” With a sigh Felicity stood and walked to the kitchen. “You know I totally forgot that I have a call to make for Smoak Brothers Incorporated.” Felicity said as Tommy came into view.

“Smoak Brothers Incorporated?” He said with a grimace.

“I’m workshopping company names, should I keep trying?” She smiled.

“Definitely keep trying, and take some empanadas for the road.” He placed a few of the savory pastries into a container with a cup of Martina’s famous salsa. “The container is Oliver’s so don’t worry about bringing it back.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and she pulled him in for a long hug.

“You know I think if you asked Chase, she’d let you touch her belly.” Tommy grew stiff in her arms but Felicity just ran a hand through his dark hair. “Be brave Tommy, she’s not going to run.”

“How can I know that?” He let out a shuddering breath, holding her close.

“You won’t ever know for sure, though just by spending time here I know she’s trying to figure this out. But you have to try too, even harder than her.” Felicity bit her lip as she debated her next sentence. “If you won’t be brave for you then be brave for that baby, they need their daddy.” She pulled back enough to see the haunted look on his face before she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Felicity gathered her container of food, her bag, and her too tight jeans before she passed the back of the couch, reaching over it to give Chase a hug from behind. “Call me on your way home if you want to talk.” She gave one last squeeze and walked out of the apartment leaving the endless space between Tommy and Chase that was full of trepidation.

Tommy finished cooking, nerves skittering over his arms and hands, making them shake as though he hadn’t been preforming successful surgeries all day. When dinner was finished he called softly to Chase and they sat across from each other as they ate, no words passing between them.

The silence stretched on as Tommy cleared their plates and Chase hovered near the doorway.

“I should probably head home.” She swallowed thickly, her eyes on the floor.

“Hang on a second.” Tommy bolstered all of his courage, thinking of the tiny life growing inside the stunning woman before him. “May we sit for a moment?” He dried his hands and motioned to the couch. Chase bobbed her head in a nod and perched on the end of a cushion. “I was wondering if maybe…” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, his eyes drifting down to that small bump. “May I please… touch you?” Chase started, her wide chocolatey eyes flicking up to Tommy’s. “Your belly I mean.” His cheeks heated and he wrung his hands together.

“Oh.” She breathed, her hand instinctively going to her middle. “Yes.” That little word soothed something deep in Tommy and he inched closer, his palm hovering over the bump as his eyes met Chase’s again full of questions. She nodded firmly and Tommy let his fingers brush over the soft t-shirt she had on. His eyes slammed shut as he fit his large palm around her belly, he probed gently with his fingertips until they met a firm spot and a sound fell from his lips that was half laugh and half sob.

Chase looked at him in amazement, she had no idea that she had been depriving him of this by keeping her distance. Her hand lifted, seemingly on its own and caught a tear as it spilled over his lower lashes. He met her eyes once more, his so full of emotion that it stole her breath.

“Thank you.” He pulled back swiping roughly at his eyes.

“You don’t have to-.” She cut herself off, her cheeks warming.

“What?” His hand sat in the empty space between them and Chase scooted even closer to them.

“You don’t have to stop.” She said quietly. “Maybe we can turn on a movie and you can spend some time with your kid?” She gave a tentative smile and Tommy stared at her for a long moment, her heart pinched sharply when he didn’t say anything and she shook her head. “That’s probably stupid, I can just-.” Tommy snatched her wrist out of the air as she motioned to the door.

“Please don’t go.” His voice was hoarse and he squeezed her wrist tightly. “There is nothing I want more than to spend time with my kid.” His smile was watery, his voice full of tears. Chase sighed and relaxed into the couch.

It took them a few awkward minutes but eventually she was reclining with her back against Tommy’s chest and both of his large warm palms were gently caressing the swell of her belly where their child rested. They never even chose a movie, instead they relaxed in the quiet and eventually they both drifted to sleep with their hands interlaced on the little life they had created.

***

The front door to the brownstone swung open and Chase came face to face with Oliver Queen’s big blue eyes in the face of a boy no more than ten.

“Hi!” The little boy waved to her.

“Um hi, is your… Felicity, is Felicity home?” Chase asked with a smile.

“Will!” The voice cracked through the air sharply and Chase’s eyes snapped up to see Tommy’s at the end of the hall. “Are you supposed to open the door by yourself?” Tommy asked hurrying forward, until he saw Chase and his steps slowed.

“But I heard a knock.” Will explained.

“So you come get me.” Tommy wrapped an arm around William’s shoulders and tugged the door further open. “Hi Chase.” His voice softened when it wrapped around her name and her heart seemed to swell in her chest.

“Hey Tommy.” She couldn’t hold back her smile. They had been doing so much better in the last few weeks and every time she saw him she couldn’t help but feel a little happier. As her mood shifted toward the better she felt the baby flutter, her hand instantly covering her now very round belly.

“Is she kicking?” Tommy’s eyes lit up, his hands immediately joining Chase’s on their baby. They had found out the sex at their most recent scan and Chase was a little surprised at how thrilled Tommy was to be having a girl.

“She likes hearing your voice.” Chase smiled, her thumb unconsciously drifting over Tommy’s fingers. William tugged on Tommy’s shirt until he bent down so the boy could whisper in his ear.

“Yes, there _is_ a baby in her belly.” Tommy smiled down at William. “Will this is Chase, Chase this is Oliver and Felicity’s son Will. Chase and I are having a baby together.”

“You’re the daddy?” William sounded so excited, hopping on his toes as he leaned toward Tommy who nodded, his hands still cradling Chase’s belly. “Will I get to hold the baby?”

“Of course, after she’s born you can hold her every time you come to visit.” Tommy pulled one hand away from the baby and ruffled William’s hair.

“What’s her name?” He looked between the two adults curiously.

“We haven’t chosen yet.” Chase said, her fingers squeezing Tommy’s.

“Why are you here?” Felicity’s voice made everyone turn to the stairs, her eyes trained on Chase.

“We had lunch plans.” Chase called back to her.

“We made plans for today?” Felicity ran dirty fingers through her wild hair. “I can’t go to lunch, I’m sorry. I had a small disaster with my servers that I’m trying to fix.” She walked down the stairs to grab a fresh pen light and stopped to hug William tightly, planting a series of quick kisses on his hair. “Tommy, are you sure you’re okay to keep watching him?” She fit her cheek to the top of William’s head, snuggling him even closer.

“Are you kidding me? Spending all day with my favorite nephew? Best Saturday ever.” Tommy’s wide smile had William giving him a wide smile of his own.

“I’m so sorry I can’t hang out with you kiddo.” Felicity spoke against William’s hair. “Thank you for being such a good kid for Tommy, your dad will be home soon from his meetings.” She passed William off to Tommy and turned to Chase.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Chase offered and rather than answering Felicity gripped her hand and drug her to the stairs. Chase managed a quick wave to Tommy and William before she hurried after Felicity.

“I’m a terrible mother.” Felicity closed them in her third floor office with a heavy sigh. Chase looked at her with a concerned twist in her brow and Felicity moved across the room to a pile of machines and wires that Chase couldn’t identify. “Don’t get me wrong, I definitely have an emergency on my hands here,” Felicity waved to the mess in the office. “But William could be in here helping me with this, I’m just scared to be alone with him too long so I don’t blurt out that I’m pregnant before next week.” She pressed her hand to her belly, she was showing now but she had on an old Harvard sweater of Oliver’s that hid her bump well.

“You’re only one week away from your second trimester, I think it’s probably safe to tell him if you want to.” Chase raised on shoulder in a shrug.

“I’m not ready.” Felicity breathed. Both hands cradling her baby. “I’m still so terrified that I’m going to lose this baby and I don’t know if I can survive that.” Her eyes closed, her hands stroking softly. “Keeping them a secret feels like protecting them, and I would do anything.” She heaved a deep breath. “Anything, to protect them.”

“I get it.” Chase said softly. “I’ve never wanted to protect something so much in my life.” Felicity opened her eyes and they were full of relief.

“Have I mentioned lately that I love having you in my life?” She let out a harsh laugh. “Having a pregnant friend is really reassuring sometimes.” She finally made her way over to the little space on the floor she had been curled up in, working on her servers. “Come sit.” She cleared a space next to her and took Chase’s hand so the other woman could make her way to the floor with her ever growing bump. “Have you ever used a soldering iron?”

Felicity taught Chase how to solder connections to help her work move a little more quickly. They talked and worked for well over an hour until Chase let the talking distract her enough to forget what she was doing. She grabbed for the soldering iron and her finger landed on the still incredibly hot tip, she let out a loud yelp, cradling her hand to her chest.

“Chase!” Tommy’s panicked voice floated up from William’s room one floor down and they immediately heard him sprinting up the stairs, the door flying open and a wild eyed Tommy falling to his knees beside Chase. “What happened? What’s wrong?” His eyes darted all over her and she offered him her hand.

“I just burned my finger.” She was trying to dismiss him, but soldering irons are incredibly hot and it actually was painful enough that her eyes were full of tears.

“Come on.” He grabbed her under the arms and tugged her to her feet, leading her to the bathroom and placing her finger under cold running water. “Are you okay?” He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing against it softly.

“I’m fine Tommy.” She sighed. “You don’t need to hover, you’re supposed to be babysitting.”

“William has Batman: The Animated Series and a tablet loaded with games, he’s fine.” Tommy wrapped his free hand around her hip. “I’m more concerned about you, and her.” His hands slipped forward and he rooted around for a moment until he found their baby.

“She’s not the one that burned her finger Thomas.” Chase rolled her eyes.

“Mm, I love it when you call me Thomas.” His voice was a low growl and Chase’s cheeks immediately flooded with heat, her weight shifting anxiously from one foot to the other as Tommy crowded her against the counter.

“I don’t… I can’t…” She stammered, her eyes trained on his throat so she wouldn’t get trapped by his seductive gaze. Tommy stepped back, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I know, I know, no funny business.” He bent to check her finger. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself with you.”

“Now isn’t the time for us, we have more important things to worry about.” Chase gulped in a deep breath as her heart rate started to return to normal. Tommy thankfully kept his sexy growl to himself and when he and Chase emerged from the bathroom and went in search of a band aid Oliver was home making lunch for William in the kitchen.

“Hey Tommy, hey Chase.” Oliver gave them both a warm smile. “You guys hungry?”

“Only always.” Chase offered with a laugh while Tommy grabbed her a band aid and wrapped it around her finger with an incredibly gentle touch. 

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked with his brows drawn together, his gaze on Chase’s finger.

“Perfectly fine, I just burned my finger while helping Felicity upstairs.” Chase and Tommy sat at the kitchen bar on either side of William.

“Daddy, did you know that Uncle Tommy and Chase are having a baby?” William asked excitedly, tipping his stool forward as he leaned toward his father.

“Hey, four legs on the ground.” He said seriously and waited for William to place his stool back down. “And yes, I did know that, your uncle Tommy tells me everything.” Oliver winked at his son.

A grilled cheese slid onto William’s plate and without any prompting Tommy reached over and cut it into wedges for him. Chase looked on with a smile, she had always appreciated the way Tommy was with children and her heart pounded as she imagined him cradling an infant in his strong sure arms, a soft pink blanket wrapped around her as Tommy gazed down at her.

Their daughter would be so incredibly loved by this man and Chase took a moment to be thankful that her random mistake was with Tommy Merlyn.

But that wasn’t right.

It wasn’t a random accident that she went home with Tommy that night, she had been drawn to him for weeks before that. She was drawn to his kindness, drawn to his empathy, drawn to his boyish charm. She felt more for him than any other man she’d ever been with, but that was the problem, it was so overwhelming, so all consuming.

As she pondered this Tommy glanced up at her and his face stretched into a warm smile, he’d been so sweet, so kind, so gentle with her since he found out about her pregnancy. She honestly couldn’t imagine anyone better at her side for this and maybe it was time he knew that.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” She tilted her head toward the patio and Tommy nodded, dropping a kiss to William’s hair while the boy stuffed his lunch into his mouth, smiling at nothing in particular. Chase hoped their kid would be that happy someday.

“What do you need?” Tommy asked while he closed the back door, once he had Chase wrapped her arms around his neck, their baby snug between them. He froze for a second before enveloping her in his embrace, his arms squeezing her tight and his face burying in her neck with a sigh.

“I had an idea for a name.” She smiled softly, her heart speeding up.

“Oh yeah?” Tommy murmured into the skin of her neck, sending a shiver through her. She bit her lips for just a moment, hoping that she hadn’t misjudged him.

“Becca.” She breathed and it felt so utterly right. Tommy immediately yanked himself back, holding on to her upper arms, searching her face frantically.

“Are you…? Do you…? Really?” His eyes welled with tears as his hands moved from her arms to her cheeks. “Why? I mean… I just don’t want you to regret anything later.”

“There is nothing about her I could ever regret.” Chase smiled, her hand falling to her belly, to her Becca. “You’re not a guest in this process Tommy, you’re her father. I think she should have a name that celebrates that, it has an important meaning, it’s pretty, it’s strong, I think it’s perfect.” Tommy tipped his head forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Thank you.” His voice was a hoarse whisper then he dropped to his knees pressing his face and hands to Chase’s round belly. “Hey Becca.” A shuddering breath caught in his chest and Chase ran one hand through his hair. She smiled down at the father of her child, knowing without a doubt that they had chosen the right name for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be late with responses on this one, I'm having a rough time right now with some personal stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one and I thank each and every one of you for being here with me =]


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity opened the door to the apartment her mom shared with Quentin, Oliver following close behind her. She double checked that her flowy dress was covering her well before calling out to the empty living room. “Hello?”

“Baby!” Donna came running around the corner. Felicity hid slightly behind Oliver rather than be attack hugged by her mother and have her belly revealed prematurely. Oliver stepped in to shield Felicity from further scrutiny, accepting a tight hug of his own.

“Is Quentin home?” Felicity asked idly, her hands wringing together in front of her.

“Quentin!” Donna screamed. “The kids are here!” Both Oliver and Felicity flinched at the volume.

“Yeah I heard you the first time Don, no need to alert the neighbors.” Quentin said in a voice that was gruff but fond, wiping his hands on a rag. “I’d give you guys hugs but I’ve been under the sink in the bathroom and I’m dustier than hell.”

“That’s okay, but I think you both should sit down, we have to tell you something.” Felicity’s eyes darted back and forth between them as they slowly sank toward the couch, but Donna hopped back up as soon as she met the cushion, her eyes flying wide as she gasped wildly.

“I’m gonna be a grandma?!” She immediately started crying and jumping up and down “I’m gonna be a grandma!” She shrieked and Felicity just nodded and accepted her mother’s tight hug as Donna shrieked and sobbed in her ear. As soon as the older woman pulled away she latched on to Oliver still shrieking loud enough that Felicity was concerned for any glassware in the house.

“Congratulations kiddo.” Quentin’s warm arms wrapped around Felicity, dust from under the sink be damned and she accepted his hug happily. “And you Oliver.” The two men shook hands before hugging tightly with firm pats on each other’s backs.

“How far along are you?” Donna laughed through her tears, her hands cradling Felicity’s belly.

“Thirteen weeks today, I’m due at the end of January. I’ve wanted to call you so many times but we decided to wait until we were through the first trimester to tell anyone.” Felicity grimaced.

“I don’t care about that baby.” Donna waved away Felicity’s worry. “I just care about _this_ baby.” She laughed at her own joke, poking at Felicity’s belly. “Do you know the sex yet?”

“We want it to be a surprise.” Felicity said with a smile.

“Speaking of surprises.” Oliver cleared his throat but before he could continue Donna gasped again.

“Twins?!” She screamed and Felicity immediately shook her head.

“No, no, no, thank god.” Felicity huffed a sigh. “We are not having twins but…” She trailed off, turning to Oliver.

“Tommy is having a baby too, a little girl due in November with a wonderful woman named Chase.” The look of pride on Oliver’s face rivaled the news of his own baby and Donna shrieked yet again in joy.

“Two grandbabies!” She hugged Oliver and Felicity to her again and continued to cry.

“Tommy will be here tomorrow, he had to work late tonight, so save some of your screaming for him.” Felicity winced a little as she pulled away.

“Don’t you worry, I still have plenty left.” Donna wiped her eyes. “Well, how about we order some pizza and you tell me all about your first trimester.” Donna grabbed Felicity by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen, their smiles identical as they started talking a mile a minute.

***

Around noon the following day Felicity and Oliver were sitting on the steps of Queen Manor waiting for Tommy. Their hands were laced tightly together, Felicity brushing her shaking fingers through her hair every thirty seconds.

“Are you nervous?” Oliver asked, leaning over to press a kiss to her honeyed curls.

“Maybe a little.” She bit her lip, turning her light blue eyes up to him.

“Why? My family is going to be thrilled, just like yours was.” He released her fingers so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her into his side.

“It’s not that, I know they’ll be excited, it’s just…” She placed both of her hands on her baby bump. “What if something goes wrong? I’m terrified all the time that they’re not okay. And I don’t know how we can be okay if they aren’t.”

“Hey.” He cupped her cheek in his free hand. “We just had a full scan last week and the doctor said they are perfect, hitting all of their development milestones and that we have nothing at all to worry about.” He pulled her in and kissed her lips, she clung to him for a moment, soaking in his reassurance greedily.

When they pulled back his eyes asked if she was alright and she nodded, the curve of her smile letting him know that she was still nervous, but better. A black sedan drew their attention to the drive and Oliver stood, offering his hands to help Felicity up.

Tommy climbed out of the car looking devilishly handsome in a grey suit with a blue shirt that lit up his eyes. “You ready?” Tommy asked, scooping Felicity up in a bear hug before turning and hugging Oliver nearly as tight.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” She stroked a hand over her belly before fluffing out her blouse to make the baby less apparent. The three of them walked into the house and were immediately greeted by Raisa who hugged all of them, though Felicity only offered a one armed side hug and did her best to hide her body before she made her way to the sitting room and curled up on the couch with a pillow on her lap. Oliver and Tommy walked down the opposite hallway to the kitchen where the Queen’s were finishing their lunch.

“Hello Oliver.” Moira smiled brightly to her son. “Hello Tommy.”

“Hey mom, dad, Thea.” Oliver nodded to each of them, his index finger and thumb on his right hand rubbing against each other behind his back. “Would you all come join us in the sitting room? Tommy, Felicity and I have something we’d like to tell you.” Everyone rose to walk across the house and Oliver pulled Raisa aside for a moment. “I want you to come to the sitting room too, and please page Clay to meet us there.” Raisa smiled with a nod and Oliver hurried to catch up, taking a seat beside Felicity, slipping his finger between hers and giving her a smile.

Once the room was full and everyone seemed incredibly curious Oliver decided not to waste any time.

“We’re pregnant.” Oliver turned his smile from Felicity to their family and Thea immediately leapt right over the coffee table and grabbed both Oliver and Felicity in a crushing hug, her raucous laughter filled with joyous tears. When Felicity looked up from Thea’s slender shoulder Moira was sobbing behind one of her hands and Oliver slowly detangled himself and rounded the table, pulling his mother up and drawing her into his arms. She just cried even harder as her hands held him to her as tight as she could. This was the first time he had allowed her to hug him since he found out about William and Felicity’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of it.

“Hang on spotlight stealer!” Tommy called to Oliver. “I’m pregnant too!” Everyone looked at him confused. “Well not me, but I’m also having a baby. There will be a little girl joining the Merlyn family in November.” His announcement had its intended effect and laughter took over for the tears. Everyone in the room traded hugs and asked question after question to all three of them.

Eventually after all the excitement the three friends were sitting in Oliver’s room much like they did in high school. Per Felicity’s request they were eating ice cream straight out of the carton with three spoons and watching the first Hobbit movie with the volume turned down low.

Oliver’s phone buzzed and he checked it, reaching over Felicity’s shoulders to poke Tommy in the side of the head. “Speedy texted, Raisa wants to know if you’re staying for dinner.” Tommy smacked Oliver’s hand, careful not to also smack Felicity.

“I can’t, I need to drive over to Martina’s to tell her about the baby.” He couldn’t hold back his smile.

“You haven’t told her yet? Chase is almost in her third trimester!” Felicity gaped at him.

“I know but I haven’t had time for a visit until now and this is something I wanted to do in person. I’m also going to call Laurel on the way over.” He shrugged, his eyes darting down.

“So you need to tell Martina in person but you wait until you’re on the complete opposite side of the country to tell Laurel?” Felicity scoffed.

“Well, she can’t kick me in the balls from this far away now can she?” He took another scoop of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth, his eyes trained on the screen ahead of them.

“Laurel is going to be happy for you, I know she is.” Felicity reached forward to pause the movie. “And before you go, let’s skype with William and Sam, I know they already know about your baby but I’m sure Will is going to be excited to see you.” Felicity got up without waiting for confirmation and pulled her laptop out of her travel bag, settling back into the couch and pulling Oliver and Tommy close enough that they would all be on screen.

After a few minutes William’s smiling face filled the screen. “Hi Felicity! Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Tommy!” He waved enthusiastically at all of them and Felicity waved back just as manically.

“Hey buddy, is your mom around?” Oliver smiled at his son on the screen as he picked up his tablet and started racing through the house.

“Mom! Daddy wants to talk to you!” William shouted as he ran.

“William Harris Clayton!” Samantha’s voice snapped as the speeding skype image suddenly stopped. “You know better than to run in this house, what on earth has gotten into you?”

“But daddy and Felicity and Uncle Tommy want to talk to you.” The innocence in William’s voice softened all of the adults and Samantha scooped him up onto her lap, though he was far too tall for that now.

“Hello Oliver.” Samantha said with mock exasperation. “Hi Felicity, Hi Tommy.”

“Hey Sam.” Oliver responded and the other two waved.

“William said you needed to speak to me?” Samantha adjusted wrapping an arm around William and planting a kiss on his hair. Felicity longed to do the same, missing her oldest sharply in that moment.

“I’m pregnant.” Maybe it wasn’t exactly how she intended to say it but looking at their shared son and missing him so fiercely made the words tumble from her lips.

“Really?” William smiled so wide the gap where he’d recently lost molar was visible.

“Really.” Oliver confirmed. “We’re going to be having a baby in January.”

“That’s so exciting congratulations guys.” Samantha’s eyes were covered in a sheen of tears as she smiled brightly through the screen.

“So does that mean…” William trailed off. “Does that mean I’ll have a little brother or a little sister?” He looked from his mother to the screen in wonder.

“That’s exactly what it means Will.” Felicity breathed, her own eyes filling. “The baby inside me will be yours, just like they’re ours.” Emotions clogged her throat and she grabbed both Tommy and Oliver to help hold herself together. Both of her boys laced their fingers with hers, Oliver leaned in to kiss her hair and Tommy stretched his left hand over to rest on her small round belly, his thumb drifting softly over the little baby.

“We are so excited for you two.” Samantha smiled into the screen, holding tightly to William. “And you Tommy, William told me you’re expecting as well.”

“Becca should be making her arrival in November.” Tommy beamed with pride.

“Will Becca be my sister too?” William asked with excitement.

“No honey.” Felicity clarified. “Rebecca will be your cousin, since Uncle Tommy is your dad’s brother.” William seemed easily placated with that sentiment and moved on without further question. He was such a happy kid, curious, but easily soothed by the response of any of his parents. They chatted for a few minutes more then ended the call before Tommy said his goodbye’s to his best friends and made his way back to the car. On the drive to the glades he dialed Laurel, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Hey Tommy, it’s been awhile.” Her rich soft voice filled his car over Bluetooth and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“Hey pretty bird.” He breathed. “How’s your lawyering in the big apple?” He winced to himself, knowing that his voice sounded forced but Laurel didn’t press him on it.

“It’s busy as always, things have been nuts since the move and I’ve been meaning to call you.” She trailed off softly.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re all busy, I know that better than anyone trying to be a doctor and run a nightclub at the same time.” He let out a dry laugh and readjusted his grip on the wheel again. “So there’s something I need to tell you.”

“There’s something I need to tell you too.” She said, her voice trepidatious.

“You first.” He smiled.

“I uh… I met someone.” She let out a soft laugh. “I don’t know why that was so hard to tell you, now that it’s out in the open it seems so silly.”

“That’s amazing Laurel.” Tommy sighed, a little bit of the pressure lifting from his shoulders.

“What’s your news?” She asked, her voice much lighter now and Tommy decided to dive in head first.

“I’m having a baby.” His voice was tight, thick with emotions when his mind filled with Chase and Becca in her belly.

“What? How?” Laurel asked.

“I met a woman named Chase in the free clinic, she’s a teacher that brings her students in sometimes. Then I saw her at Verdant one night and, well, I’m sure you can gather the rest.” Tommy’s cheeks burned with the shame of having done this wrong. “But Chase isn’t just some black book notch on a bedpost, she’s an incredible person. I don’t even know how this baby happened but I’m glad that she did.” Tommy rushed to explain.

“I know that Tommy.” Laurel sighed. “I don’t think I could have ever given you children, my career is still too young and I don’t have the time to be a mother. I think that’s one of the reasons why you and I couldn’t work.” Her voice was honest and it soothed something in Tommy he didn’t know he needed.

“I hope you don’t hold that against me.” He offered softly.

“Of course not Tommy.” She was clearly smiling and Tommy couldn’t help but smile back. “You’ve wanted a family since you were a little boy and that was never a part of my dream. Even with the best of intentions sometimes things don’t work out, and sometimes that’s for the best.” She sighed. “You are having a baby, and I’m partnering with a firm that I really believe in. I’m happy that you found what you’ve been searching for all these years.”

“I’m happy that you found it too pretty bird.” Tommy wiped a stray tear from his eye and turned into Martina’s driveway.

“You ever gonna stop calling me that?” She said, exasperated.

“Not as long as we both shall live.” Tommy huffed a laugh. “Oh and before I forget, you should call Ollie and Lis, they have news for you too.” Tommy refused to give any further information and they signed off. He took a moment to sit in the car and breathe everything in before he headed up the drive and into the Castillo house.

There was always color and sound and smells galore in Martino Castillo’s house, today was no exception. Music poured from the speakers in the kitchen and Tommy could hear Martina and her son Alex singing along loudly and the sound of their feet dancing on the tile floor.

“Where’s my welcoming committee?” Tommy called as he kicked off his shoes and within seconds Alex ran around the corner and full speed into his legs.

“Tommy!” The little boy wrapped his arms around Tommy as tightly as he could and Tommy didn’t have to bend nearly as much as he was used to so he could hug back.

“Who is this huge nine year old and where did my little Alex go?” Tommy asked, chuckling softly.

“It’s me Tommy, I grew!” Alex pulled back hopping on his toes.

“I can see that, before I know it you’re going to be taller than me.” Tommy wrapped an arm around Alex and they walked into the kitchen. “Hey Alejandro.” Tommy shook hands with Martina’s husband who was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Buenos tardes Tomàs.” The older man smiled, crinkling the corner of his eyes and Tommy couldn’t help but smile full back at him. Then he spun to where Martina was standing at the stove and wrapped her in a bear hug from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Hola mamà.” He said softly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Hola mi amor.” She tipped her head so their cheeks rested together as she stirred a pot of black beans. “How is my boy?”

“I’m so much better now.” He sighed, squeezing her in his arms as she batted at him with the back of her hand fondly.

“Go sit, we’ll be eating in a little bit.” Martina said. Tommy jumped in to help set the table with Alex while Alejandro went to the grill out back to bring in some chicken and Martina brought dishes to the table from the stove and fridge. There was Spanish rice, beans, chicken, guacamole, salsa in multiple colors, and handmade tortillas piled on the table. Everyone passed plates and dipped in to the meal with enthusiasm, not feeling the need to speak since the food was so good.

When dinner slowed down Tommy couldn’t hold it back any longer and he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention on him. “I have some news to share with all of you.” He glanced around the table with a smile. “I’m having a baby.” His voice was soft and reverent. “A little girl, she’s due in November.” Everything was quiet for a moment then the table exploded into cheers that brought tears to Tommy’s eyes. Martina rounded the table and nearly tackled him out of his chair by throwing her arms around him. Her hand landed on the back of his head and she let out a soft sob.

“Una bebè.” She pulled back to cup his cheeks, her eyes full of tears. “My little boy is having una bebè of his own.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she let Alex and Alejandro come in to give Tommy hugs too.

He lingered until Alex fell asleep then excused himself to drive to his hotel before he got too tired to make it there. His heart was so light and full of love after sharing his news with his found family that he pulled out his phone and made a call he had been wrestling with for months.

“I don’t really have time for this Tommy.” The bored voice came through the Bluetooth in the car and Tommy shook his head, scoffing under his breath.

“You never do dad.” Tommy sighed. “I won’t waste much of your time but I have something I need to tell you.” He swallowed thickly, taking his father’s silence as approval to continue. “I’m having a baby in a few months, a little girl we’re naming Rebecca.” He took a shaky breath. “I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Are you married to this girl?” His voice was blank, giving nothing away and Tommy fidgeted in his seat.

“No, we um… It’s complicated, we aren’t together.” Tommy’s nerves amped up more, completely unsure what his father might say.

“I expect you to deal with this Tommy.” His voice was no longer blank, it was his board room voice now and Tommy felt his brows draw together in confusion. “Get rid of this problem or I’ll freeze all of your accounts.” Tommy was stunned into silence for a moment. “If you want to be reckless and knock up your coked out club girls then you’ll have to learn your lesson the hard way.”

He couldn’t hold it back any longer, Tommy barked out a laugh, his nerves dissipating completely. “I haven’t touched your money in years, freeze those accounts all you want my name isn’t even listed on them anymore.” He sobered after his small laughing fit. “And just one last thing, since I would hate to waste your precious time. Her name is Chase Connolly, she is not a coked out club girl, she’s a compassionate teacher, an excellent person, and the mother of my child. But you’ll never need to speak her name again because you and I are finished.”

“Tommy!” There was surely an angry tirade coming and Tommy didn’t have the energy for it.

“Have a nice life Malcolm.” He hung up the phone and blocked the number feeling the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He pulled into his hotel and made one last phone call for the night as he walked to his room.

“Hey you.” The sweet voice came through the line and straight to Tommy’s heart.

“Hey, how’s my baby girl?” He smiled wide.

“She has been wiggling around like crazy all day, and demanding vanilla ice cream. We only had chocolate in the house but thankfully her papa went to the store to get some for her earlier.” Chase’s voice held a smile.

“She’s lucky she’s so spoiled.” He huffed while he opened his room door. “How’s her mom doing?” His voice softened even further.

“I’m fine Tommy, my back had been bothering me this week so I came over to your apartment to use the big bath tub.” She paused for a moment. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, I’ve told you repeatedly that you are always welcome in my home, no matter what.” He smiled brightly, sinking into the bench at the foot of the bed. “I’ll be back in two days, maybe I can make dinner for you? We can watch a movie, or read something to Becca?” His heart still filled every single time he said her name.

“That sounds nice, and honestly this bed is so comfy I may still be here when you get back to Boston anyway.” She said with a soft musical laugh.

“You’re in my bed?” He sputtered, his heart leaping at the thought.

“Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?” She sounded sheepish and Tommy couldn’t have that.

“You don’t need my forgiveness, or my permission, I just wish I could be there with you.” He said, his voice full of longing.

“Tommy, I-.” He cut her off before she could turn him down.

“You know, so I could fall asleep holding Becca again.” It wasn’t just about Becca, but Chase wasn’t ready for more yet and that was okay, Tommy could be patient for her.

“Oh, of course, that would be nice, I’m sure she would love it.” Tommy could picture her, lying in his dark sheets, her left hand stroking the swell of her belly up and down softly.

“It’s late there, you should probably get some sleep.” He sighed.

“Probably not a bad idea.” She responded.

“Goodnight Chase.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”

***

Oliver and Felicity were shopping in Starling the next day, not for anything in particular, just wandering a street full of shops slowly, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company. It was the first day that Felicity felt comfortable wearing a maternity dress that showed off the small curve of her belly. The dress was royal blue and pulled taught along her middle where one of her hands was often resting. It was freeing to finally share with the world that they were going to be having the baby they had longed for after all this time. She was looking up at Oliver with a smile when a shout broke through their calm.

“Felicity!” She froze when the voice instantly registered, her hand clamping down on Oliver’s even tighter. She slowly turned to the woman in uniform approaching them on the sidewalk. “Wow, you look huge.”

“What the fuck Sara?” Oliver growled, taking half a step in front of Felicity to shield her and their child.

“It was a joke.” Sara sighed, rolling her eyes at Oliver as though he was an idiot that never understood anything.

“It’s okay hon.” Felicity’s small hand landed on Oliver’s upper arm as she stepped around him to face her ex-wife. “What do you want?” She asked Sara, her voice flat.

“Can I speak with you? Alone.” Sara asked, her eyes flicking to Oliver briefly. Felicity turned to give Oliver a warm smile, to reassure him that all would be well.

“I’ll be right back.” She stretched up on her toes to reach for his lips. He slipped one hand behind her back and the other rested on the baby between them as he kissed her tenderly.

“I’ll be right here.” He said before letting her go, stepping back to lean against a brick wall, looking every bit as devastatingly handsome as she had always seen him. Felicity lingered for a moment to take him in before walking with Sara a few shops down.

“This is far enough, what did you need to talk to me about?” Felicity sighed, crossing her arms and resting them on her bump. Sara seemed nervous, it was the first time Felicity had really ever seen her so and the frenetic energy rolling off Sara rankled Felicity, setting her on edge.

“I have been made to take some court ordered anger management classes after an arrest I made.” Sara said, looking down. If Felicity didn’t know better she might call what she saw on Sara’s face shame.

“Color me shocked.” Felicity scoffed.

“You don’t have to make this difficult.” Sara said, her cheeks turning red with frustration.

“Sara get to the point.” Felicity sighed.

“I need to apologize for my poor behavior at the end of our relationship.” Sara still refused to make eye contact, her voice shaking slightly, with what, Felicity couldn’t say. She waited a beat to see if Sara was going to continue and when she didn’t her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

“That’s it?” She gasped. “What about your poor behavior our entire relationship?” Felicity unwound her arms and planted her hands on her hips.

“I was good to you.” Sara shot back, her tone accusing.

“You really weren’t.” Felicity said. “And you know what? It doesn’t really matter anymore. I know my worth now.” Felicity lifted her chin, her eyes drifting back to her husband.

“What? To be owned by a man? Barefoot and pregnant in his house?” Sara’s accusation was turning to anger but Felicity stared it down without flinching.

“Oh Sara.” She said with a placating smile. “You don’t know anything about my relationship with Oliver, nor do you need to because there is something else I have learned in recent years.” Felicity waited for Sara to meet her eye. “I don’t owe you a damned thing. Not an explanation, and not my time.” Felicity felt a blanket of calm wrap around her as she stared down the conversation she’d been dreading for years. “If you were looking for forgiveness, for me to absolve you of your sins, you won’t find it here.” Felicity drew herself up to all of her five foot five inches and walked back toward her real life, the life that she had chosen, the life that she fought tooth and nail for, the only life she wanted.

“Felicity!” Sara cried, trying to draw her back in.

“Goodbye Sara.” She said without turning back, walking straight into her husbands arms. “Let’s get back to the Manor, I’ve had enough of the outside world for today.” She said with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. Oliver reached down to capture her lips, then with his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders he walked her back to the car.

And if he took more tender care than usual helping her into her seat and cradling her hand on the drive, neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing profound to share this week, It's two in the morning, I just finished edits on this chapter and I don't have next weeks chapter drafted yet. I sincerely hope I'll have it done but there is a possibility that I may take a break on this story at some point in the coming weeks. I've been posting every week since April on this series and I fear my muse may be taking a vacation much as I am during this month.
> 
> Your comments every week honestly keep me inspired and I so greatly appreciate each and every one of them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter =]


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you want raisin bran or coco puffs?” Felicity asked William as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I’m sure you’d rather have waffles or French toast but your dad is at the gym with your uncle John so there will be no cooking happening this morning.” She muffled a yawn behind her fingers.

“Coco puffs, duh.” William said with a smile, still wearing his binary code pajamas, his long legs swinging from the barstool where he sat. Felicity thought of how much he looked like Thea when she was his age; same endless energy, same lanky limbs, same sweet smile.

“Boy after my own heart.” She pulled down two bowls from the bottom shelf of the cabinet, and set them on the counter. But as she passed the sink to reach the cereal a wretched smell made her stomach roll. “What is that-?” She looked down to see the remnants of Oliver’s green smoothie from that morning and the bitter smell overwhelmed her entirely. The muscles in her abdomen clenched sharply and she rushed to the trash can, retching into it violently. Her late night snack from a few hours previous made a reappearance and she moaned pitifully in disgust.

William, her sweet William, was at her side in an instant, gathering her hair into one hand and using the other to rub her back gently. She spat into the trash can, shaking her head, one hand weakly pressing against his chest.

“You shouldn’t watch this honey.” After she spoke she gagged and doubled over again, more of yesterday’s food finding a home outside her body.

“Don’t worry about me.” William offered softly. “Just try and take steady breaths.” When Felicity glanced over to him all she could see was his father and it made her heart swell in her chest. He really was the most incredible kid she could have asked for to be her oldest, and to be a big brother to the little baby in her belly.

If only that little baby wasn’t currently making her violently ill this moment would be quite lovely.

Once Felicity’s stomach was empty William walked away for a moment and Felicity realized he was washing the remnants of Oliver’s smoothie away so it would no longer bother her and once he’d done that he brought her to the sink to rinse her mouth thoroughly with water.

She fell heavily into the stool he had vacated when she could no longer taste bile in her mouth and William made his way to the pantry. He came back with a sleeve of saltine crackers and a can of ginger ale.

“Try eating some of these before you eat any cereal. My mom always gives me saltine and ginger ale if my stomach is upset.” He shrugged softly and made his own breakfast sitting down beside Felicity to eat his coco puffs while she nibbled her crackers. Felicity gave him a watery smile as she sipped at her fizzy drink, her stomach settling greatly with each swallow.

After she had gotten her beverage down and a handful of crackers seemed to be fine staying in her stomach William hopped up and rinsed his bowl then took her hand and led her to the couch. “You should rest.” He held her hands to steady her while she lowered herself to the couch and then covered her with the soft green throw that was always folded over the back.

“Thank you William.” She said with a sheen of tears in her eyes and tugged him down to press a kiss to his forehead. She was unbelievably proud of the young man he was growing into and glad to have had even a small hand in raising him.

“You’re welcome.” William settled himself in the space beside her feet and cracked open a book to read in the quiet while she rested.

***

Oliver let himself into the brownstone after a long hard work out with John. The showers at the gym were out of order so he had to drive home in his soaking gym clothes that felt horrid against his skin now that he was still and cold. He grimaced as his shirt un-stuck and re-stuck to his back when he made his way toward the stairs the only thing on his mind was standing under a hot shower.

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” Felicity’s loud voice startled him badly and he snapped his eyes up to her. “Why are you walking through this house with your shoes on?” She pointed down to his feet looking absolutely livid. “What is the point of washing the fracking floors if you’re going to stomp all over them with your dirty gym shoes?” She barreled up to him and once she was close enough she gaped in shock. “Are you dripping sweat? What the hell is the matter with you, go take a shower!” Oliver snapped into action, kicking his shoes off and practically sprinting up the stairs with barely a wave to William as he passed the living room on the second floor.

The warm water sluiced over Oliver’s well used muscles, and he savored the feeling letting his head hang in the spray for a long time. He usually showered quickly in the gym, simply cleaning the sweat from his skin and moving on but with the luxury of showering at home he basked in it.

His meditative moment was broken when the bathroom door smacked into the wall and Felicity yanked open the glass shower door, a rush of cold air following her and raising goosebumps all over Oliver’s skin.

“I can’t stop thinking about onion rings.” She sighed, leaning against the edge of the shower door, letting all of the beautiful warm air out. “I was trying to code but every binary zero just looked like an onion ring and my mouth won’t stop watering when I think about them, hot and fresh from the fryer with a strawberry shake to dip them in.” She sighed again and Oliver tried to make his very broad body fit under the spray of the shower head to combat the cold creeping over him.

“Would you like me to get you some onion rings and a strawberry shake?” He asked gently, still wary of the wrath he saw when he came home.

“That sounds lovely honey.” She said, as though it was his idea, she stepped into the shower and kissed his cheek. “I can’t get any work done until I eat so I’m going to go cuddle with my kid.” She finally closed the shower door and headed for the bedroom. “He wants a snickers shake by the way.” She called over her shoulder and Oliver stood very still under the spray of water wondering what in the hell was happening.

When Oliver got back from his Big Belly run Felicity and William were still snuggled together on the couch under a soft blanket, watching a documentary about robots and chatting quietly to each other. Oliver dropped off their snacks on the coffee table and started to back slowly from the room.

“Oliver wait.” Felicity spoke around a mouthful of onion ring. “Will you please rub my feet? They’re really sore.” She winced a little as she shook her feet out from under the blanket and he softened all over at the sight of it. She may be a little… short tempered today but he can never say no to making his wife feel better when she’s hurting.

“Of course.” Oliver said. William and Felicity scooted down to make room for Oliver and he took both of Felicity’s feet into his lap, gently kneading them with his thumbs while Felicity kept up her banter with William both of them trading facts and figures about the robots that Oliver could never dream of understanding. He stayed for the rest of the documentary, rubbing Felicity’s feet and calves as he listened to his two favorite people and their shared love of technology.

Their day wore on much like any other Saturday when William was in town, Felicity and William worked on a coding project that William was submitting to a competition at school. Felicity had to repeatedly promise Oliver that she wasn’t doing the coding herself, just guiding William with as little interference as possible. And Oliver made them a healthy dinner of sautéed green vegetables and grilled salmon since he let them drink milkshakes for lunch.

Oliver had all but forgotten about Felicity’s ever changing moods when they tucked William in for bed and retreated upstairs.

He let his guard down.

He was entirely vulnerable to attack.

He shut the bedroom door and when he turned back to the room Felicity pounced.

She yanked his sweatpants down to his knees and before he even took a breath her small hand was wrapped around his soft cock, her tongue dipping into the slit with a wicked smile.

“Felicity!” His voice was strangled as his hands flew to her hair instinctually. He thanked his lucky stars that they had moved William’s room a floor down earlier that year so he would be further from the nursery as a groan scraped from his throat. Her other tiny hand slipped between his legs to roll his balls around her fingers, his now hard cock sliding between her wet pink lips. “Jesus Christ.” His head dropped back against the door with a thunk as his fingers tightened in her golden curls. “Yes honey, god yes, just like that.” She hummed an affirmative and kept her steady pace, bobbing her head with strong suction, her tongue swirling over the silken skin.

It was only a few minutes until Oliver grew even harder, his hips stuttering as he thrust himself into her warm perfect mouth before he came apart at the seams, thick ropes of release shooting down Felicity’s throat as her blue eyes looked up at him in false innocence.

The taste of him overwhelmed her senses as she swallowed his spend and her own sex throbbed with desire. That desire redoubled when Oliver pulled up his pants and lifted her from the floor to capture her mouth, licking the taste of himself from her tongue with a primal growl. “I need you.” She whimpered against his lips and he quickly carried her to the bed. Her clothes were yanked off unceremoniously and Oliver dove into her folds, his tongue lashing at her almost too harshly but it was perfect, the pressure, the scrape of his stubble, the tips of his fingers as they dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, spreading her wide for his ravenous mouth.

She came with a silent scream, her hands grappling with the sheets as her feet scrambled on Oliver’s back. He worked her through it, gentling his touch and leaving soft kisses on her folds. When he pulled his head back he realized he’d been holding her too tightly and red welts stood out where his fingers had pressed. He kissed those spots gently, then dropped a few kisses to her belly, before crawling up to hold Felicity. When she turned her face to him tears were welling in her eyes and she collapsed into his chest on a sob.

“What’s wrong?” His heart dropped to his feet as he lifted her chin to look at her face. “Oh god, did I hurt you?” His own eyes stung with tears at the thought, running gentle hands over her thighs and the red marks he’d left behind.

“You… you… you’re so good to me.” She choked out, falling to his chest again. Oliver dropped his head to the mattress with a shuddering sigh of relief, his thundering heart slowly returning to a normal rhythm. “I… Love… You.” She gasped into his chest, her tears soaking the collar of his shirt.

“I love you Felicity.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and stroked a hand down her back. “How about we get some sleep?” She nodded a little and he carefully maneuvered them under the covers, grabbing some of her forgotten clothing so she would be dressed if William came into their room in the morning.

As she drifted to sleep beside him Oliver watched her carefully his emotions still on edge from the trials she had dragged them through all day. Though he eventually fell into fitful sleep, one hand resting on the swell of Felicity’s belly.

***

“Is that whiskey?” Tommy called to Oliver as he walked across the empty club. “Please say yes.” He collapsed onto the stool beside his oldest friend and let his head thunk down against the bar. Oliver pulled a second glass onto the smooth wood and tipped the bottle over toward it, pulling back before the amber liquid could fall into the glass.

“Wait, are you coming off a hospital shift or heading on to one?” Oliver asked, trying to wrack his brain to remember Tommy’s schedule that week.

“I’m not cutting anyone open for the next 48 hours, please pour me a drink.” Tommy spoke into the dark wood, once his glass was filled his sat up and tossed back the single before slamming his glass down next to the bottle for another. “I lost a patient this morning so I know why I’m drinking at noon on a Sunday. What’s your excuse?”

“Well now I feel like a dick.” Oliver huffed a humorless laugh into his glass, taking a shallow sip. “I’m really sorry about your patient.” His dark blue eyes were sad when they connected with Tommy’s.

“It happens, I’ll be fine.” He shrugged and forced a smile. “What about you?”

“Felicity is going to be the actual death of me.” Oliver groaned. “I feel like my head is spinning with these mood swings.” He dug his thumbs into his temples in an attempt to ease the ache in his head.

“Dude tell me about it.” Tommy scoffed. “Chase goes from happy to sobbing in two seconds flat and I can do no right. The other day she screamed at me because she dropped toothpaste on her shirt, I wasn’t even on the same side of the apartment but somehow that was my fault.” Tommy sipped his whiskey with a tight smile.

“Are you at least getting wild pregnancy sex?” Oliver turned his gaze back to his glass, watching the ice melt and swirl into the amber liquid.

“Absolutely not. This is the longest dry spell I’ve had since I lost my virginity” He clinked his glass to Oliver’s. “You?”

“She attacked me last night.” Oliver said with a shake of his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I would never complain about sex with Felicity, but god I wish I could read her moods so I knew what the hell was happening.” He opened his mouth to continue but his phone rang in his pocket and Felicity’s photo filled the screen.

“Hey hon.” He answered, shooting Tommy a nervous glance, unsure what kind of mood she would be in.

“Hey.” She started slowly. “Please don’t panic, but William and I were in a cab and there was a little tiny car accident. Can you come pick us up from the hospital?” Felicity’s voice was light since she was clearly trying to soften the blow.

Oliver absolutely panicked.

He scrambled for his keys, tripping over the stool and sending them sliding onto the floor.

“Ollie.” Tommy said softly as Oliver continued to fumble the keys.

“Ollie.” He stood from his stool.

“Ollie.” He placed his foot over the keys on the floor and Oliver’s wild eyes flew up to him. Tommy opened his palm where his own keys were dangling from a finger. “I’m driving.”

They made it to the hospital roughly ten minutes later and Oliver would have sprinted right through the front doors if Tommy hadn’t snatched the back of Oliver’s shirt in a tight fist.

“Hey man, I work here, I can get information faster than you can.” Tommy spoke into Oliver’s ear before dragging him to a computer in the hall beside the ER. Oliver bounced on his toes frantically while Tommy looked up the charts. “Okay, they are both perfectly fine, William has a bruise from the seat belt and Felicity had no physical complaints but she was given a sonogram for precaution and everything looks totally normal.” Oliver heaved a sigh of relief, his finger and thumb rubbing in frantic circles.

“Where are they?” Oliver couldn’t keep still and Tommy led the way through the ER to a private room where William was sitting at the end of Felicity’s bed. Oliver ran through the room and scooped both Felicity and William into his arms.

“No more cabs.” Oliver spoke into Felicity’s hair leaving kisses on her curls.

“Don’t be ridiculous Oliver, we still have places we need to go.” Felicity sighed, stroking Oliver’s back gently.

“I’ll drive you myself.” He switched to kissing William’s hair.

“In your Porsche?” Felicity asked wryly.

“You’re right.” He pulled back. “I’ll call the dealership to get a more appropriate vehicle to drive you and the kids around in.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Not really what I meant honey, but whatever makes you happy.” She patted his cheek with a smile.

“How are you doing buddy?” Oliver turned all of his attention to William.

“I’m fine Dad.” William gave a wide smile and curled himself up beside Felicity. “I was worried about the baby but the doctor said they probably didn’t even feel it when we got hit since there is lots of cushion inside Felicity for them.”

“I’m so glad that the doctor said the baby was okay. And I’m so glad you both are okay. I love you kiddo.” Oliver whispered to his son, one hand pressed to his cheek.

“I love you dad.” William leaned easily into his father’s hand and Oliver hid his misty eyes in William’s hair, giving him another long kiss on the head.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Tommy asked form the doorway, letting the family have their space.

“I think I need to wait for a doctor to check me out?” Felicity responded.

“Good thing for you, I’m here.” Tommy said, his lips twisted in a crooked smirk. He took Felicity’s chart and after reading it, he signed off on it and took it to the nurses station to have her discharge finalized.

In minutes they were all settling into Tommy’s Range Rover, with William tucked under Oliver’s arm in the back seat and Felicity up front with Tommy.

Boston traffic, as usual, was a circumnavigation of stops and starts and the closer they got to the brownstone the greener Felicity became. She suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Tommy’s sleeve in a tight grip.

“Hang on momma.” Tommy said softly. Easily reaching across Felicity and opening the glove compartment. He grabbed a barf bag and flicked it open, and held it up to Felicity’s chin just in time for her to vomit into it.

“Wow.” Felicity said once she had fully recovered from her heaving. “You really have this daddy thing down.” Tommy blushed lightly biting his lip.

“Chase has gone through bouts of morning sickness, I think I’ve just gotten used to it.” Felicity sat contemplative for the rest of the drive, thankfully not vomiting any further.

“Goodnight Queen-Smoak-Clayton’s!” Tommy called from his car as the family made their way up the steps of the brownstone, they all waved back at him and walked into the quiet house.

“Do you need anything honey?” Oliver asked Felicity, his eyes full of concern.

“I’m fine Oliver, I promise.” She leaned up to kiss him softly. “But you should run a warm bath for William, his bruises will feel better after a long soak.” Felicity tugged her son into her arms and pressed a kiss to his head. “Sorry our trip got cut short bud, we can go tomorrow to buy more cables to rewire your computer.” William reached onto his toes to kiss her cheek and followed his father up to take a bath. Felicity rubbed a hand over her belly a few times and sat at a stool at the kitchen bar, setting her bag on the counter and fishing out her phone. A few clicks later she lifted it to her ear.

“Hey baby girl!” Donna’s voice filled the line with happiness that Felicity could physically feel.

“Hey mom, do you have a minute?” Felicity sighed, still rubbing a hand over her baby.

“Of course, what do you need?” Donna asked.

“Well, I was just wondering if you had any morning sickness when you were pregnant with me?” Felicity asked, her voice as nonchalant as she could make it.

“Oh I see.” The smile was evident in Donna’s voice. “You my baby girl like all the Smoak women before you thought you wouldn’t have any morning sickness since your first trimester was so easy.”

“Well, all the books I’ve read say that statistically you’re more likely to have morning sickness in the first trimester and that the second should be the easiest part of your pregnancy.” She whined.

“Books can’t teach you everything honey.” Donna said, in the voice she always used when she was trying to tach Felicity a valuable life lesson. Moments Felicity probably should have been listening more closely than she did. “You probably didn’t have a single symptom the last 13 weeks right?”

“Well I’ve gotten a lot bigger?” Felicity winced.

“Felicity Megan, that is not a symptom.” Donna laughed. “I assume now you’re nauseous, have mood swings, food cravings, swollen feet, constantly horny-.” Felicity cut Donna off with an indignant squawk.

“Mom!” Heat flooded her cheeks as she cast a glance toward the stairs to make sure Oliver and William hadn’t come back down.

“Come on Felicity, that baby didn’t get in your belly by playing checkers; and not taking full advantage of sleeping with Oliver Queen would just be a crime-.”

“I’m hanging up now! I love you! I’ll call you tomorrow!” Felicity hit the end call button roughly, not at all interested in that particular conversation with her mother. After a moment of thought she pulled her phone back out and fired off a text to Chase.

**FS: Need some advice on morning sickness. Lunch tomorrow?**

**CC: I have a bunch of pills/candy/remedies you can try, call me when you want to meet up.**

That seemed like a much better choice than having another awkward talk with her mother, and with that taken care of Felicity stood from the stool and made her way toward the stairs.

Then she doubled back to grab a big pickle, cut it in half lengthwise and put a thick slice of sharp cheddar cheese in the middle. She took a big bite of it and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before grabbing the French onion dip and ruffles.

Oliver came down a few minutes later to find Felicity sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor scooping dip onto her pickle sandwich with her right hand and scooping dip onto her chips with her left hand. He cleared his throat and her wide eyes flew to him, her cheeks comically full of her snacks as a bright red blush raced across them

“I wasch on my way to bed, I schwear.” She spoke around all the food in her mouth.

“Did you trip and fall into the onion dip?” He crossed his arms over his chest with a fond smile. She chewed for a moment longer and swallowed.

“Your baby was hungry, did you really want me to deny them the snack they asked for?” She batted her lashes up at him, though the illusion was slightly broken by her licking dip from her thumb where it had run down her pickle and onto her hand.

“I’m not really sure that’s how it works but I’ll take your word for it. Have you had enough?” He waited where he was until she was ready to respond. She popped the last bit of pickle into her mouth with a smile.

“I’m good.” She gave a nod and Oliver helped her to her feet, steering her right to the sink to wash her hands. Then he cleaned up the remnants of her snack and wrapped a warm arm around her waist.

“Let’s get the two of you upstairs so you can rest. I told William he could sleep in bed with us tonight, if you don’t mind.” They made their way passed the living room and Felicity leaned heavily on Oliver.

“Of course I don’t mind honey, I love having both of our kids in bed with us.” She gave him a dazzling smile and Oliver’s breath caught.

Not every woman could handle a child from a previous relationship much less take that child under her wing as her own. He would never know what he did to make Felicity Smoak love him and his son so completely but he would never take it for granted a day in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I would finish this chapter but somehow I did =] Just two more chapters in this story then the epilogue, it's so bitter sweet to be wrapping up this universe but I also can't wait to share those last three chapters with you, they are some of my favorites from all the writing I've done in this verse. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, your comments give me so much motivation. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I just finished writing/editing this chapter so I thought I should post it now since you've all been so patient with me. I hope you enjoy!

After Tommy dropped off the Queen-Smoak-Clayton family at the brownstone he turned his Range Rover back into traffic in the direction of his own home to sleep off his twenty-four hour shift. He had gotten a nap in an on call room but losing a patient always seemed to drain all of the life out of him. He wasn’t sleepy, but he was drained and he either needed to lay in his bed until sleep overtook him or jump on his treadmill and run until he had burned off all this feeling overwhelming him.

Tommy drug himself to the elevator in a haze, realizing when he leaned against the back wall that he hadn’t even waved to his doorman. Making a mental note to have lunch delivered the next day to make up for his rudeness, he scrubbed both hands over his face roughly and stood there in the elevator car long after the door opened with his head in his hands. When he finally made his way into the apartment he was shocked to a stop seeing Chase sitting at his kitchen bar with her hands wrapped around a mug.

“Hey.” He breathed, clearing his throat before continuing. “Did I know you were going to be here?” Tommy made his way forward until he was leaning against the bar beside her. At that distance he noticed her throat was flushed and her pupils slightly dilated.

“Um, no, I was feeling… I just thought…” She broke off swallowing thickly. “You weren’t expecting me.” She shook her head shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“What were you feeling? Is something going on with Becca?” Tommy flipped into doctor mode instantly, his eyes raking over Chase. He stripped off his long sleeved shirt and while his head was covered a pained moan slipped from Chase’s lips. He quickly pulled the fabric off and his eyes returned to her, that redness was crawling up to her cheeks and she bit down sharply on her lips. “You seemed flushed, do you have a fever?”

“No.” She said with a shake of her head.

“Nausea? Dizziness?” His eyes were soft and concerned as he leaned closer to her.

“No, no, nothing like that.” She shook her head more firmly.

“Do you need me to look at something? It wouldn’t be uncommon for you to have GERD at this point in your pregnancy, is your back bothering you again? I swear to you I can be clinical, whatever you need.” He offered softly.

“No! I don’t have a fever, or GERD, or backpain Tommy!” She cried, her fingers leaving the mug to dig into her coppery hair.

“I’m trying to help you.” Tommy held his hands up carefully. “I can’t do that with you fighting me.”

“I don’t want to fight with you!” She sobbed.

“Then what do you-?” She cut him off by leaping to her feet, the stool crashing to the floor with a clatter.

“I want you to fuck me!” Her eyes were wide and wild. “But I can’t want that!” She drew in a shaking breath. “We aren’t supposed to be making this complicated, and no one would fuck a pregnant whale, so I just have to suffer.” She cradled her belly in her hands, tears spilling over her lower lashes.

“Take your pants off.” He breathed.

“What? Tommy-.” She sighed.

“Chase Cadence Connolly take your pants off right now!” Tommy’s voice cracked through the room, full of authority and Chase scrambled to obey. Pushing her pants and underwear down over her hips and kicking them off the rest of the way. Tommy tugged her top off as well and spun her to face the couch, unsnapping her bra and sending it floating down her arms. Then his fingers found her slick folds and she shook her head roughly.

“No, no, not enough.” She moaned. “Fuck me Tommy, please!” Her tears continued and Tommy quickly pushed his own pants down past his hips and slipped inside of her. She was soaking wet, hot, and her walls clutched him tightly as he bottomed out inside her. “Hard, fast, please, please, please.” She sobbed and Tommy started to snap his hips against her sharply. He gathered a fist full of her silky red hair and tugged roughly, lengthening her throat as a trembled moan bled from her parted lips. “Yes! Yes! Fuck! Tommy! Harder!” His legs burned with the effort of pummeling his cock into her cushioned walls but he kept up his pace, slamming into her as hard as he could.

Shouts of pleasure ripped free from her throat and her breath picked up until she was hyperventilating, her fingers turned white as she gripped the back of the couch and the tension in her body grew and grew until it snapped with a scream as she came around Tommy, her walls clenching down on him until he groaned and spilled himself into her, his forehead falling to the middle of her back.

The room was suddenly silent apart from their breath and the thundering of their pulses in their ears. Tommy recovered first and picked Chase up into his arms carrying her to the bed and laying her on the soft fluffy bedcovers on her back, his mouth falling to her neck leaving soft wet kisses on her pink skin. She moaned amorously as his attention moved to her nipples, tugging the right one sharply with his teeth and running a gentle finger over the taught peak of the left. The contrast was confusing and thrilling and Chase gripped the sheets beside her head as she arched up into it.

“You’re so ready for me.” Tommy said softly when he lifted his mouth from her breast, his fingers trailing down her body until they found a home in the slick folds between her thighs. “Such a good girl holding onto the sheets and letting me touch you all over. Is this what you want Chase?” He stilled his fingers and she nodded harshly. But Tommy shook his head and withdrew from her pulling a blanket over her gorgeously bared body. “Wait, wait, we need to stop.”

“No!” Chase reached for him, her pupils already so wide they almost eclipsed the chocolate color of her eyes and her flush had spread all the way across her chest to her stomach.

“Shh.” Tommy took her into his arms tightly and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Just relax, try to calm your breathing and your heart.” He smoothed his hands up and down over her blanket clad body in time with her breathing. She whimpered softly, rubbing her thighs together as she clung to Tommy. “We don’t have to stop forever my sweet girl.” Tommy spoke into her hair. “But last time we got too carried away and you ran from me, I can’t have that happen again.”

“I can’t very well run, I’m too enormous.” Chase huffed, her body still trembling in Tommy’s arms.

“You look stunning.” He lifted one hand to her face and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. “But we need to talk.” He sighed. “I need to know that in the morning I can still call you mine.” His voice was deep and smoky but her wriggling turned more anxious.

“I don’t…” She stopped short. “We don’t need to… Let’s not make this complicated.” She blushed brightly. “This pregnancy causes me to have… urges… and I came to you because… well, because you’ve always been so willing to help me.” She cleared her throat. “So maybe you could help me with this too… just help, and everything else can stay the same?” She shrunk into herself and Tommy was faced with an impossible choice.

He could either push her toward being with him and risk pushing her to leave, or he could take what she was offering and stay close to her, with the benefit of making love to her… and in doing so he’d have to endure the torture of holding her in his arms without her belonging to him.

“Of course.” He retightened his hold on her. “Of course I can help you with this.” The temptation of having some of her won over the threat of losing all of her.

***

The following day Oliver was highlighting financial reports to pass on to Felicity when Tommy walked into the office. He immediately set down his highlighter and scanned his eyes over his oldest friend.

“What happened?” Oliver asked slowly. Tommy’s eyes flew up to him.

“Nothing. Why do you ask? Nothing.” Tommy said quickly.

“You look tired but not unhappy… You got laid didn’t you?” Oliver pointed with a smirk and Tommy paled, spun back to the office door and closed it. He slowly turned back to face Oliver, leaning heavily against the door.

“I slept with Chase last night.” Tommy spoke softly.

“Holy shit.” Oliver raised a hand to his mouth. “So are you two…?” He trailed off when Tommy shook his head.

“No, she offered friends with benefits to help with her… physical urges and I panicked and agreed.” Tommy scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh.

“Buddy, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Oliver said with a wince.

“You think I don’t know that?” Tommy shouted then drew a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I realize that this is a bad idea.” He drew another breath and blew it out slowly. “But last night I had the mother of my child in my arms who I’m completely in love with. Then she offered to add benefits to our friendship and all I could imagine was her bolting if I tried to push her for more, what the fuck else was I supposed to do Ollie?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver said honestly his hands open above the desk. “But I do know that lying to the woman you love is never the right call.”

“I didn’t lie to her.” Tommy narrowed his eyes.

“Oh so you told her that you’re in love with her?” Oliver gave Tommy a knowing look.

“She knows that.” Tommy said.

“Don’t you try that shit with me, I’ve been there buddy. I thought Felicity knew I was in love with her but she had no idea and by not saying it out loud because of my own fear, I was hurting her.” Oliver spoke somberly. “I’ll always regret that part of it, that my silence hurt the person I love most in the world.”

“Well I don’t really have a fucking choice here Oliver!” Tommy growled. “You may have been afraid of losing your friendship with Felicity but she never would have run away from you. It’s not the same with Chase, she’s already run once and if she runs again she’ll be taking Becca with her.”

“She’s not going to do that Tommy, she would never take Becca away from you, even if things didn’t work out you’ll always be her father.” Oliver’s brows drew together. “You know that right?”

“No actually I don’t.” Tommy snapped. “Because in my world being a father means fuck all.” Oliver flinched at the power of Tommy’s voice. “I don’t have the luxury of making waves and threatening my relationship with my baby girl.” He crossed the room and dropped into his chair. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could all be Oliver Queen, with the perfect family, the perfect wife, the perfect son, the perfect baby.” Tommy smacked the desk hard before dropping his head into his hands.

Oliver quietly gathered his paperwork and left the office, knowing that pushing Tommy would just lead to a fight that neither of them would be proud of.

Nothing at the club was so pressing it couldn’t wait for Tommy to cool off so Oliver walked out into the daylight and made his way home in his brand new Porsche Cayenne. He really had called the dealership the previous night and had the SUV delivered to the brownstone, his two seater Porsche would always be his baby but she was going into storage for the time being since having a backseat would soon be imperative to transport his precious cargo. It also meant not having to put William or Felicity in cabs anymore and that was a weight off Oliver’s mind as well.

When he arrived home he made his way up to the bedroom and Felicity startled when she saw him in the mirror, her hands buried in her hair.

“What are you doing home?” She spoke around a few bobby pins and Oliver couldn’t respond for a moment, too busy drinking her in. She was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged all the curves and slopes of her ever changing body, her hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail that left the length of her neck on display.

“You look amazing.” He breathed. “Do you need a quick orgasm to help keep you relaxed?” She reached back and slapped his shoulder roughly.

“I don’t have time for your smart mouth Oliver.” She huffed with a laugh, and Oliver stepped up behind her to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

“Let me show you how smart my mouth is.” He growled and nipped lightly at her soft skin.

“You aren’t even supposed to be home right now, I’m trying to go over my presentation in my head.” She bumped him back with her shoulders, a giggle caught in her voice. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

“Tommy and I got into a fight.” He stepped back with a sad sigh.

“Are you two going to be okay?” She paused getting ready to meet his eye in the mirror.

“Of course, he’s just a little on edge. Last night Chase asked to become friends with benefits and Tommy agreed.” Oliver said softly.

“What?” She spun to face him. “Why would he do that?”

“He was too afraid to tell her the truth, he thinks she’ll run again and take Becca with her.” Oliver smoothed a hand down Felicity’s arm.

“She would never take Becca from her father.” Felicity said, confidant she was right.

“That’s what I said but I don’t think Tommy’s ready to hear that. Could you check in with Chase? See what she’s thinking? I know we shouldn’t get involved but I’m worried about Tommy.” Oliver rubbed the tips of his fingers together, Felicity covered his hand with her own.

“Of course I’ll talk to her, I’m sure she’s just being cautious with her heart, but something tells me she won’t be able to keep that up forever.” Felicity tilted her chin up and raised herself on her toes to lay a soft kiss on Oliver’s lips. “You have such a big heart Oliver Queen.” She whispered with a smile. He gave her a tight smile and rested both of his large hands on the swell of her belly.

“You ready for today? Feeling alright?” He stroked his hands back and forth as he spoke.

“More than ready.” She beamed. “I’m actually really excited, I think my presentation is dead on, and my projections for profit growth are an actual thing of beauty. I’ve got this.” Felicity said and Oliver couldn’t resist another kiss.

“Of course you do, you’re Felicity Smoak, you can do anything.” The look of pride on his face sent a thrill through Felicity and her courage jumped up another notch. She knew she had the skill, the knowledge, the passion, and the strength to do this, having a husband like Oliver to reassure her was just a bonus.

***

The sound of her heels clicking on the pavement and the feeling of her ponytail swinging behind her made Felicity’s confidence soar, she marched right into the offices of Darhk & Wilson Investments and let the receptionist know who she was.

Within minutes she was in a board room full of men with lots of money that she could use to make a real difference in the world, that thought made it easy for to address them with a smile.

“Thank you so much for being here gentlemen, I am very excited to share my plans for Smoak Technologies with you.” And with that she launched into her exciting and dynamic presentation about the company she had been carefully nurturing for months. She had so many plans that used her expert knowledge of cyber security for both physical and virtual home protection, as well as room for her company to grow in software development, medical devices, military applications, and more. The presentation was iron clad, she knew that and it made her speech much easier to deliver, she didn’t have to sell this concept, the facts and figures would sell themselves.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Felicity squared her shoulders with a sigh to face the investors, armed and ready to answer any questions they had about her company.

“Who put together your presentation? I see in your documents that you used to work for Robert Queen, was it someone in his IT department?” A man she remembered was named Mr. Ivo asked, while looking down at the papers she had passed around.

“For the sake of curiosity, why do you ask?” Felicity lifted her chin toward the man.

“It’s a good presentation and we’re always looking for talent that can put out that kind of work.” The man gave her a smile and Felicity preened.

“Well in that case, the work isn’t for sale, I made the presentation myself.” She said.

“But who did the reports? The financial projections?” Ivo continued.

“I did all of it myself, I gathered the data, extrapolated the reports, formatted the presentation, and did all the coding for the visuals from scratch. It’s imperative to me that Smoak Technologies puts it’s best foot forward in all areas including something as small as a visual presentation. Any opportunity to showcase the quality of the code I’ve created is a worthy cause.” Her hand stroked gently over her belly without much thought.

“Look Mrs. Queen.” Damian Darhk, one of the owners of the firm spoke up.

“Smoak.” She cut him off before he could continue.

“Excuse me?” He raised a brow.

“My name is Mrs. Smoak, you know, like the company I’m presenting to you.” She was aiming for polite but she couldn’t help the sharpness in her tone.

“Right, Mrs. Smoak.” He corrected with a soft smile. “This is all very impressive and you are just adorable, but how can you promise this firm a return on investment over the long term.” The empty look in Darhk’s eyes made an odd chill run down Felicity’s spine.

“There are no guarantees with any investment but I think that the numbers-.” Felicity started but Slade Wilson, the firm’s other owner, jumped in to continue where his partner left off.

“Sweetheart the numbers are great, fantastic even, but how will you run a brand new business in your condition?” His patronizing smile made fury replace the chill from Darhk’s eyes.

“I am not your sweetheart.” She said, her voice tight and cold. “And I’m pregnant, not dying.” She pulled the connection chord out of her laptop and started to pack her things away. “If my husband was giving this presentation you probably wouldn’t even ask him if he was having children, let alone ask if it would affect his work life.” She took a deep breath to keep her emotions at bay, refusing to cry in front of these wrinkled up ancient suits, even though her baby hormones had her eyes filling as her frustration rose.

“Well he’s not the one with that sweet little belly.” Mr. Ivo spoke up, his gaze raking over Felicity like a filthy physical touch. She clenched her fists tightly, her short nails digging into the skin of her palms.

“My husband also isn’t the one with the two master’s degrees from MIT, the internationally renowned tech skill, the thousands of hours poured into this company, and the sure thing on getting your firm a return.” Felicity slammed the last of her belongings into her messenger bag and leveled her glare at each man in turn. “Keep your money, I don’t want this kind of misogyny associated with my company.” Felicity left the room and marched right out of the building texting as she walked. She managed to make it a full block away before she broke down into tears, wiping at her cheeks roughly.

Within a few minutes a black sports car screeched to a stop in front of Felicity and Chase hauled herself out of the driver’s seat and ran around the hood to pull Felicity into a hug, her own eyes immediately streaming tears.

“Are you okay?” Chase pulled back, cradling Felicity’s cheeks in her palms.

“Why are _you_ crying?” Felicity sobbed, gripping Chase’s wrists.

“Because someone hurt you, and I’m fucking pregnant Felicity, everything makes me cry.” Chase wiped at her friend’s tears softly. “You want some ice cream? We can curl up in Tommy’s bed and ruin his Netflix algorithm with rom-coms.” Chase offered with a sad laugh.

“That sounds good, let me just text Oliver on the way so he can pick up William from the sitter.” They made their way to the car and Chase pulled back onto the street. Felicity pulled out her phone and tapped at the edge for a few minutes before pulling up her messages with Oliver.

**FS: Meeting didn’t go my way. Can you pick up Will from the sitter? I’m going to eat ice cream with Chase at Tommy’s.**

**OQ: I’m so sorry honey, of course I’ll get Will, do you need anything else?**

**FS: Nope, I’m good, I love you.**

**OQ: If you change your mind just call, I love you so much.**

More tears leaked from the corners of Felicity’s eyes as she looked down at the words of her sweet husband. If she went to him he would undoubtedly hold her close and tell her how amazing she was until he lost his voice but that wasn’t really what she needed. She knew she was amazing, she knew that her company was amazing, and she knew her presentation was amazing. Oliver was a good, kind, caring man, but he was still a man, and a privileged one at that. He would never know how it felt to be looked down upon by a room full of men just for being a woman, for being small, for being pregnant.

As if she could read the thoughts passing through Felicity’s mind Chase reached over and laced their fingers together, holding on tight and Felicity squeezed back just as hard, so grateful in that moment to have someone who understood exactly how she felt.

Once they were in Tommy’s apartment both women changed into sweats and selected pints of ice cream from the menagerie of options that Tommy kept well stocked for Chase. Her cravings were never the same from one night to the next so options were crucial. Once they had their treats the women climbed into Tommy’s big bed and Chase started looking for an appropriate movie to watch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chase offered softly as she flipped through the menu.

“What’s there to talk about? My presentation was perfect, my business model is solid, my codes are unmatched in quality, and I was rejected because of my uterus and the little person that’s taking up residence inside it.” She laid a palm on her belly. “No offense little nectarine.” Felicity stage whispered to the baby with a smile.

“You still have other investors in mind right?” Chase asked, reaching over to feel Felicity’s belly as well.

“Yes, I have meetings tomorrow and Wednesday with more potentials and I hope to god they go better than what happened today.” Felicity said before grabbing her mint chip and shoveling a big spoonful into her mouth.

“They will, there is no way your company doesn’t get investors, you’re too smart, and your work has too much potential to be wasted.” Chase turned on Practical Magic and picked up her own caramel cookie crunch gelato.

“I know you’re just talking out of your ass but thank you anyway.” Felicity spoke with a smile.

“I am not talking out of my ass!” Chase responded indignantly. “Your company is going to be amazing.”

“You don’t know the first thing about cyber security.” Felicity chuckled.

“So? I know that you’re a genius, and I know that you keep both clubs running even though the boys like to take the credit for that. I know you’re going to be amazing, because I believe in Felicity Smoak, wholeheartedly, full-stop.” They both fell silent for a long moment, then Felicity sniffled.

“Well when you put it like that…” She wiped a few tears and settled more deeply into the pillows.

It was only a few minutes into the movie, when Sally and her husband have their first kiss that Chase snatched the remote up and paused the movie.

“I slept with Tommy.” She slapped her hand across her mouth as soon as the words were out, as if they escaped without her permission.

“I know.” Felicity gave a soft smile. “Oliver told me.”

“Damn those two and their honesty.” Chase rolled her eyes.

“To be fair, you just told me yourself.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “But that isn’t really what’s important here. He said that you wanted to keep things casual…” Felicity trailed off.

“I just think it’s better that way, for all of us.” She stroked her own round belly.

“Is it better for all of you?” Felicity started carefully. “Or is it better for you if things go badly?” Before Chase could respond Felicity continued. “Look Chase, I love you, and you will be in my life forever now since our kids are best friends.”

“Maybe they won’t like each other.” Chase was aiming for humor but she hit left of center, Felicity let it slide.

“This is a Queen.” She pointed to her belly. “And that’s a Merlyn.” She pointed to Chase. “They will be best friends.” Her voice brooked no argument, confident that any offspring of Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen would love each other. “But my point is, I do love you, but Tommy is my family and I just…” She trailed off again, trying to find the right sentiment. “I need you to think really long and hard about what you want here, because he’s all in, that little girl will always have her father, I can promise you that.”

“I know that, truly I do, Tommy is always going to be there for Becca.” Chase stared down at her hands on her bump. “But that’s kind of the problem, I don’t want him to be with me just because we have her, I want him to be with me because he wants me, carrying his child notwithstanding.”

“Chase, Tommy adores you, he has for a long time, even before Becca. The months after his birthday he was miserable because of what happened with you two.” Felicity said.

“It’s just such a hard idea to swallow, this beautiful man with his glamorous beautiful life and somehow I’m supposed to step into that and let the media speculate about Tommy Merlyn’s whore and his bastard child?” Chase ran her fingers through her hair with a frustrated growl. “It’s just so much easier when it’s him and me alone in this apartment.” She sighed.

“Then focus on that.” Felicity offered. “Do you think that I wanted the paparazzi, and town cars, and bodyguards when I fell in love with Oliver?” Felicity asked and Chase shook her head with a snort. “Of course not, but Oliver is worth all of that to me. I’ve loved him since I was thirteen but we wasted so much time worrying about what would happen if things went badly. I ended up married to the wrong person, and Oliver ended up with long list of one night stands and failed relationships, not to mention our amazing son who I wouldn’t trade for the world.

“But when it came time for me and Oliver, I didn’t let any of the difficult parts of his public life affect my decision to be with him. The world knows Ollie, with his perfectly tailored suits, his impressive tolerance for alcohol, and his dangerous charm. But for fourteen years I’ve known Oliver, with his favorite tattered sweatpants, his preference for pizza over caviar, and his kind and generous heart. And I know that you see the real Tommy, the man who would give any stranger the shirt off his back, the man who will do anything to make a sick child laugh in the hospital, and the man that is ready to be there for you and Becca.” Felicity scooted closer to rest her head on Chase’s shoulder. “Just promise me you’ll keep thinking things though?” She asked gently.

“Of course.” Chase’s voice was soft and slow, full of the thoughts racing through her head and Felicity felt sure that she had opened Chase’s mind at least a little to the idea of being with Tommy, and that felt like quite an accomplishment after the morning she’d had.

***

Felicity checked her hair again in the webcam then wiped her clammy palms on her skirt. She had three more minutes until her investment video call with Queen Consolidated and she was starting to panic. Before the meeting yesterday she would have been perfectly fine giving this presentation but now she was at high risk of throwing up or passing out.

She paced, and paced, and paced some more, her hands smoothing over her baby in the loose blouse she wore, hoping to conceal her pregnancy even though it was public record. She had second guessed herself so many times in the last twenty four hours and she was terrified she wouldn’t be taken seriously because she was going to be a mother.

Long before she was ready the call connected and the QC board room came into view with a table full of board members.

“Good afternoon Felicity.” Robert Queen spoke from the head of the table, his smile warm.

“Good afternoon Robert.” She nodded to her father in law then went around the table and greeted everyone by name. “I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me today.” Her voice trembled slightly and the corner of Robert’s lip ticked down in a gesture she knew from her own husbands face, he was worried about her.

“Of course Felicity, you’ll always be family at QC and we can’t wait to hear your presentation, please take your time and start when you’re ready.” She latched on to Robert’s kind face and took a steadying breath, then she typed away at her computer for a moment. When she turned back to the board members they were all in a state of shock.

“Can everyone see me okay?” A rush of confidence filled her with the looks on their faces.

Felicity had projected a hologram of herself into the QC boardroom so she could be seen more fully by the board members. It was new technology that she had developed and she used it as a jumping off point for her presentation. She probably talked a little too fast, went on a few too many tangents, and tripped over her words like she was back in her intro to public speaking class in undergrad. When she was finished she took a steadying breath before turning to the crowd.

“Are there any questions?” Felicity asked carefully.

Loud applause broke out in the room and Felicity jumped in surprise. The look of pride on Robert’s face was so soothing to her soul as the rest of the room slowly quieted.

“I think that response speaks for itself, QC would love nothing more than to invest in Smoak Technologies, we will discuss a proposal and have it emailed over to you by end of day, if you have any concerns or counter offers you can call my cell. Love you kiddo.” He shot her a wink and she beamed back at him.

“Love you too Robert.” She said, then remembered just where she was and cleared her throat. “I sincerely appreciate your time and I greatly look forward to working with all of you.” She managed to keep herself in check until she signed off then she let out a high pitched squeal and bounced around on her toes in a happy dance.

“Felicity? Honey?” Oliver called into her office from the floor above. “You okay?” She used her surge of happy energy to run up the stairs and leap into Oliver’s arms.

“I got it! I got it! I got it!” She screamed in excitement as Oliver swung her in a circle through their bedroom.

“I knew you would, there was no doubt in my mind that my dad would see the potential in you for greatness.” Oliver leaned his neck back enough to catch Felicity’s lips in a searing kiss.

“This is really happening.” She pulled back and smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

“All because of you.” Oliver whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, one hand cradling her cheek and the other cradling their baby between them.

***

The next day Felicity was waiting in the hall for an investment meeting, her insides torn after the last two had been so extremely different. Today’s meeting could easily go either way and it made her even more nervous.

“Mrs. Smoak?” She heard from the assistant’s desk. “He’ll see you now.” She stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath before walking through the glass office door.

“Felicity!” Ray Palmer looked up to her with excited eyes, his mouth stuffed with Thai noodles. “Please have a seat.” He motioned to the chair in front of him with his chopsticks. “Have some spring rolls.” He pushed the box toward her and she hesitated before plucking out a roll… she was eating for two after all. Ray wiped his hands on a napkin and met her eyes. “I really don’t have a lot of time, I have to go down to R&D to help with an engineering disaster as soon as I finish eating but I wanted to give you facetime for this.” He grabbed a small well worn notebook and a pen before lifting his eyes back to hers. “How much do you want?”

“Excuse me?” Felicity choked a little on her spring roll.

“How much do you want me to invest?” Ray’s smile was dazzling and Felicity couldn’t stop staring at him blankly.

“I don’t… I wasn’t prepared for this.” She spoke slowly.

“I hope you don’t find this offensive but I was thinking thirty million for ten percent profit return, but I’m flexible if you want to negotiate-.” Felicity surged forward to cut him off.

“No! I don’t want to negotiate, I want to sign contracts before you come to your senses about giving me that much money.” She let out a nervous laugh and stuffed another spring roll in her mouth.

“No reason to change my mind about this Felicity, I know you, I know your skills, I know your drive, I know your passion. This investment will be paying for itself before I know it, and it will let us work on more projects together, my hardware combined with your software leaves the possibilities for the future endless.” Ray’s phone rang and he sighed down at his noodles. “Looks like we have to cut this even shorter than I thought. I will have Gerry send you the contracts and I look forward to working with you in the future.” He stood and buttoned his jacket, rounding the desk to shake her hand before an alarm started blaring and he hustled out of the room in that direction, leaving Felicity alone in his office with her head spinning.

***

Ray Palmer was right, within three months Smoak Technologies stock was skyrocketing. Felicity felt like she had finally realized her dream, and it made her hungry for more. She was pondering that notion as she coded in her office, her fingers flying over the keys with no conscious thought, when her phone rang.

“Felicity Smoak.” She answered brightly, her good mood suffused into her voice.

“Ah Mrs. Smoak, this is Damian Darhk we met a few months ago about my firm investing in your company.” Felicity’s fingers slammed into the keyboard and she had to quickly erase her mistake before responding.

“Right, Mr. Darhk… What can I do for you?” She asked slowly.

“Well, my board and I were discussing the growth you’ve had in these months and we were wondering if perhaps you’d like to have another meeting with us for an investment opportunity.” His voice was salesman smooth and Felicity was silent for a long moment. “Mrs. Smoak?” She couldn’t hold it any longer, she burst into hysterical laughter.

“I’m sorry… sorry… I just…” She choked out between laughs. Slowly she got herself under control and spoke with a smile. “I apologize for my outburst Mr. Darhk but your firm had the chance to invest three months ago and you all questioned my ability to run a company based on my reproductive organs. You’ve lost any opportunity to make money off me, forever. Have a lovely day!” With that she hung up the phone and leaned back into her desk chair, soft chuckles still falling from her lips as she went back to working on her code.

The baby gave a rough kick and one of her hands flew to her bump. “Don’t you worry little papaya, we won’t let those wrinkled old suits ruin our good name.” Another kick met her hand and she smiled down. “I hear you kid, but how about you go back to sleep for five more minutes so I can finish this code.” She kept typing one handed, it was slower but resting a hand on the little life inside her was worth the extra time it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go, I don't have those chapters written yet so I'm not sure if I'll be posting them on my usual schedule but I promise you that I will finish this story, come hell or high water. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading =]


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check more notes for trigger warnings

“I fear this is the last chance we’ll get to do this before Becca makes her arrival.” Chase said, trailing a hand down her enormous belly. She and Felicity sat at the kitchen table in the Connelly house picking at the last of the Sunday brunch spread. Chase’s mother and uncle Logan were on the other side of the kitchen doing dishes while her father and uncle Declan spoke quietly in the living room.

“Fear?” Felicity asked with a laugh. “Shouldn’t you _hope_ this is the last time? You’re already 42 weeks, how much longer do you think she’ll stay in there?”

“Eh, it’s Tommy’s job to be worried that she’s overdue, for now she’s still safe and sound where she is. She’ll arrive precisely when she means to.” Chase gave a serene smile and Felicity couldn’t help but be a little jealous of her calm, but maybe when Felicity herself got closer to her due date she would find that same sense of peace… she hoped anyway, for the sake of her own sanity.

“So… Tommy told me that you plan on staying at the penthouse when Becca is born-.” Felicity feigned nonchalance as she played with the edge of her napkin. Chase’s cheeks turned the color of her hair and she rushed to explain.

“Well… I just don’t think it makes sense to be running her back and forth between Tommy’s and here when she’s so little… And he’s going to take some time off to help out with night feedings and diapers… And there are so many dogs here… And it’s important for Becca to form a bond with he and I before anyone else…” Chase stapled her teeth into her lips after her word vomit, her eyes shocked as though she hadn’t intended to say all that.

“I was just going to say I think it’s a great idea, very practical.” Felicity smirked at her friend, barely suppressing her laughter.

“Yeah laugh it up Smoak.” Chase rubbed at her hot cheeks for a moment, a small, self-deprecating laugh of her own escaping her.

Suddenly Logan’s service dog Odin was standing with his front paws on the back door barking incessantly.

“Logan!” Declan flew into the kitchen from the living room, his eyes wild as he looked over his husband carefully.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Logan help up his wet hands in surrender.

“What’s happening?” Felicity asked her eyes flicking all over the room trying to make order of the chaos.

“Odin is alerting.” Chase started to work her way to her feet. “His alert let’s uncle Logan know that he’s going to have a seizure.”

“I have no aura… honey you really don’t have to do that.” Logan sighed in exasperation as Declan took his pulse, one hand on Logan’s wrist, the other lifted to see his watch. Chase let Odin into the house and rather than sprint to Logan as the Connelly’s all expected he made a bee-line for Felicity, putting his head and paw in her lap with a whine.

The whole room fell quiet.

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” Felicity ran her hands over Odin’s silky head as he burrowed his nose into her rounded belly.

“Felicity do you have any history of neurological disorders?” Declan crossed the room and picked up Felicity’s wrist in place of his husband’s.

“No, nothing like that.” She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Any complications with your pregnancy?” Declan set his hand on Felicity’s upper back and started to take her respiration rate.

“Nothing unusual. Why are you asking?” She was growing more and more confused.

“Odin is alerting you of something, does anything hurt?” Declan crouched beside the dog to look up at Felicity’s face directly.

“No, I feel-.” She broke off with a wild gasp as a ripple of pain whipped through her midsection. She braced her hands on the sides of her chair, her knuckles turning white as the pain took over her body.

“Well, mystery solved.” Declan had his eyes on the watch again when the pain subsided and Felicity let out her breath in a relieved whoosh. “You’re in labor.”

“No I’m not.” She blinked around the room and realized everyone was staring at her. “I can’t be, it’s too early.” Her voice was turning panicked, her hands cradling her belly.

“Baby’s tend to ignore due dates and come when they decide it’s time.” Declan gave her a warm smile and placed a gently hand on her upper arm. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until the contractions are closer together?” Felicity bit her lip and tried to keep her tears at bay, now was not the time for pregnancy hormones to take over her emotions.

“If that’s what you really want we can wait, but between Odin’s reaction, how intense that contraction seemed, and you being a little early, I would feel safer having you checked by your OB.” Declan said.

“But my water didn’t break.” Felicity whined, squirming in her chair as her tears started to fall.

“A broken amniotic sac is rarely the first sign of labor, I know the movies portray it that way but it doesn’t often happen.” Felicity’s only answer was a worried whimper until two hands took hers and she snapped her gaze up to Chase.

“Come on, I’ll call Oliver on the way, let’s go meet Becca’s best friend.” Felicity clung tightly to Chase’s hands and let her friend pull her to her feet. Chase had picked Felicity up in Tommy’s Range Rover that morning so the whole family piled into the monstrous vehicle and headed to the hospital.

As promised Chase dialed Oliver via blue tooth on the way.

“Chase? What’s up?” Oliver’s voice filled the car and Felicity clamped a hand to her mouth so he couldn’t hear her sob at the sound of his voice.

“Hey Oliver, are you with Tommy?” She kept her voice bright and cheerful.

“Yeah, we just finished our inventory.”

“Oh perfect timing,” Chase laughed nervously. “I don’t want you to panic, but Felicity is having contractions so I think you should meet us at the hospital.” The other end of the phone fell utterly silent and Chase shot a nervous look to Felicity beside her in the back seat.

“It’s time?” His voice was brimming with emotion and Felicity’s face split into a smile.

“Yeah honey it’s time.” She sighed, then her next contraction stole her breath and she curled up around her belly.

“That was only four and a half minutes.” Declan murmured from the row behind them. “Hey Chance, you want to step on it handsome? Let’s not have this baby in Tommy’s car.”

“You do the doctoring, I’ll do the driving.” Chance shot back.

“Everybody shut up!” Chase used her teacher voice to get order back. “Oliver are you on your way?”

“Yeah, Tommy is going to drive my car and we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Oliver said.

“Wait!” Felicity called once her contraction passed. “I stashed a hospital bag in the closet of your office, can you bring it?” Felicity asked breathlessly and Oliver let out a soft laugh.

“Of course you stashed a bag at the club, you wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t.” There was a smile in his voice and Felicity immediately smiled in return. “I’ll be right by your side as soon as I can Felicity, I love you so much and I can’t wait to see our baby.”

“I love you Oliver, I’ll see you soon.” Chase ended the call and took Felicity’s hand in hers squeezing tightly and shooting her a reassuring smile.

When they got to the hospital Felicity was in the grips of her fourth contraction trying to breathe through the pain while Declan coached her. Her eyes were screwed shut as she tried to focus on anything but the searing tension running through her. Hands on her cheeks made her eyes snap open and she let out a sob of relief when she came face to face with Oliver.

“Hey beautiful.” Oliver’s strong arms wrapped around her and she gripped the front of his shirt in tight fists. When the contraction passed she panted for breath and looked up at her husband. “Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?” He asked before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Let me walk while I still can.” She stepped out of the car on shaky legs with Oliver’s support. Felicity tried to march to the front desk but Oliver steered her into the hall and to an elevator, once they were up a few flights they went straight to the maternity wing and into a huge private room. “How did this happen?” She looked around with wide eyes.

“I called on the way.” Tommy said softly. “I don’t usually throw my weight around here but the Verdant trust does make a sizable donation to the free clinic every month, and since your name is on those checks too I figured they wouldn’t mind making you a little more comfortable.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and smoothed a hand down her back. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay for the moment.” She said with a shrug. “Just waiting for the next wave.”

“Well, your OB should be in any minute.” Tommy checked his watch. “Why don’t you get into a gown and up on the bed and I’ll start getting your baselines?” Tommy stepped to the other side of the room with Chase and pulled the curtain closed so Oliver could help Felicity get out of her clothes and into a gown. Once on the bed Oliver let Tommy back in and he pulled out a few instruments from the drawers. When he walked to Felicity she clutched the sheet tight against her.

“You aren’t going to check my cervix are you?” She blurted out far too loudly and everyone shared a long laugh.

“No Felicity.” Tommy said with a wide smile. “I promise to stay out of your vagina unless I’m absolutely needed.” She relaxed slightly and let Tommy take her vitals, and soon enough after that the OB arrived to start making a game plan.

Felicity was hooked up to monitors for herself and the baby and she watched with rapt attention as the heartbeat galloped along the screen, the little life inside her was as strong as ever, it brought her so much peace to be able to see that with her own eyes.

More bodies in and out of the room, more contractions, more hours passing, more reassurances that it’s not time for drugs yet.

Finally with sweat soaking her hairline and her neck aching from the tension of each contraction wracking her small frame, the anesthesiologist arrived to give her an epidural.

“The miracles of modern medicine!” Felicity fist pumped as the lower half of her body went numb and the all-encompassing pain finally left her. She watched the monitor for a moment then slapped at Oliver’s arm. “Look honey, look!” She pointed to the screen. “I’m having a contraction right now.” She giggled as she slapped at him some more. “Why didn’t we do this hours ago?”

“Because you can only have so much of the good stuff and we don’t want it to wear off during the hardest part.” Tommy laughed as he watched Felicity in all her loopy splendor.

It was only another hour before her water broke, then thirty minutes more and it was time to push. Oliver held her left knee, Tommy held her right, and Chase stood near her head to stroke her hair and help her tuck her chin down.

Things were progressing well and with just a couple more pushes Felicity would be able to have that little baby in her arms, she would have that perfect little person that was half her and half Oliver. Her doctor told her to rest on the next one, to save her strength for an even bigger effort after this one passed when everything went sideways.

“Oh shit.” Chase breathed, backing away from the bed. Everyone turned to her, her face as white as a sheet.

“Chase?” Tommy asked, alarmed.

“My water just broke.” There was absolute stillness for a heartbeat but it felt like a lifetime as Tommy stared at her.

“Jill?” Tommy spoke calmly to one of the nurses. “Please take over Felicity’s leg, I need to go get Chase settled into a room.” Tommy placed a long kiss on Felicity’s brow and held her cheek softly in his hand. “You are going to be amazing, and I can’t wait to see that baby.” Once he pulled away from her Oliver leaned over the bed to share a tight hug with his best friend. Then Tommy whisked Chase out of the room, his arms holding her up as her own belly tightened.

“You ready Felicity? It’s time to give it all you’ve got.” The doctor called and snapped Felicity’s attention back down between her legs. “Alright one, two, big breath in, and push.” She grit her teeth and blew out slowly as she pushed with all of her might.

Two pushes later a small sharp cry filled the room.

“It’s a boy!” The nurses quickly wiped him down before popping the top of the gown and setting him on Felicity’s bare chest.

“Hello boy.” She breathed, gazing down at his little pink face, perfect blonde eyebrows, and a strong straight nose like his father. Oliver’s hand settled on top of hers over their babies back and she tore her gaze away to look up at her husband. Tears were streaming down his face, a wide smile on his lips as he held two-thirds of his world in both his arms.

The hospital staff was twitchy, wanting to check the baby over since he was technically premature. They let Felicity hold him for twenty minutes before they moved him to a heated bassinet a few steps away and took all of his measurements. Felicity held Oliver’s hand tightly and watched with a firm crinkle in her brows as they flitted around her baby boy.

“Well, he is surprisingly sturdy for being pre term, all vitals look stable, we just need to make sure that he’s able to feed well. His nutrition will be critical in the first few days and into the coming weeks.” Felicity let the doctors words soak into her mind for later processing, right now all she could think about was the little blanketed bundle they were bringing back to her. “Let’s see if he’ll latch shall we?” Once they pulled Felicity’s gown down her little boy immediately used his face to root around and made a good connection with just two tries, he clearly had a strong desire to thrive and Felicity wasn’t at all surprised by that given who his parents were.

***

“What do you mean there’s no time for an epidural!?” Chase cried as the pressure inside of her grew even stronger.

“Chase, you’re having precipitous labor.” Tommy held her cheeks and looked into her terrified eyes. “This baby is coming and she’s coming right now, you’re already crowning, there is nothing that can be done to make her wait so I need you to be strong for me.” Tommy wiped her tears with his thumbs and gave her a warm smile.

“I can’t! I can’t!” Chase shook her head as she cried.

“You can, I promise that you can.” Tommy leaned in to kiss her forehead. “This will be over so quickly and then you’ll be holding our baby girl, but you can’t fight it Chase, you have to give in and let go.” She screwed her eyes closed as the wave came in. “Alright one big push on three, one, two, three!” Tommy held her knee tight to her chest as Chase pushed, a scream tearing loose from her throat as the pain grew even more intense.

Then there was an overwhelming feeling of relief punctuated by a startled cry.

Within moments Chase was cradling her baby girl against her chest, her head covered in thick dark hair, so like her fathers.

“Look how well you did.” Tommy breathed in awe. “She’s so perfect.” He brushed a finger over Becca’s tiny rounded cheek.

“That’s half your fault.” Chase gave him a tired smile.

“Nah, she’s at least three-quarters you, and thank god for that.” He pressed a kiss to Chase’s brow. The nurses took Becca to get her clean and take her measurements before guiding Chase through her first feeding and leaving the little family to settle in to their new normal.

“Your turn daddy.” Chase said, her wide chocolatey eyes flicking up to Tommy and her arms moving slightly to offer him the baby. She didn’t have to ask twice. He gently took his little girl into his arms and felt his whole world shift on its axis, the orbit of his universe honing in on her, on his Becca.

“My beautiful girl.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and breathed in the brand new smell of her. He snuck a glance at Chase and she was smiling at the two of them.

“That looks even better than I imagined.” Chase spoke softly.

“What does?” Tommy responded, still captivated by his perfect girl.

“You holding our daughter.” Chase’s voice was tight with emotion. Tommy didn’t know what to say, his mind racing as he stared at Chase and the open look on her face, it looked a lot like love.

His phone ringing broke the tension in the room and he carefully slipped a hand into his pocket to answer.

“Hey Ollie.” He spoke softly.

“Can you meet me in the hall outside Felicity’s room?” He could hear the excitement in Oliver’s voice and a smile split his face.

“Of course, I’ll be right there.” Once he hung up he leaned over Chase to give her another kiss on the head. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to take Becca to meet her uncle Ollie. Try to get a little rest.” She nodded softly, kissing her fingers then brushing them over Becca’s cheek.

“I’ll see you soon my perfect girl.”

Tommy stepped into the hall and started walking toward Oliver who was gently bouncing a blue bundle in his arms, staring down with a soft look on his face.

“A boy?” Tommy’s voice made Oliver’s eyes jump up and then widen in shock.

“She’s here? Already?” Oliver said before checking his watch.

“Precipitous labor, she decided she wasn’t going to be shown up by your little one. Rebecca Connolly Merlyn arrived at 7:12 pm, six pounds even, and 18 inches long.” Tommy nodded toward the baby Oliver held. “A boy?” He asked again.

“Yes, Tommy Merlyn I’d like you to meet Lucas Thomas Queen, born at 6:12 pm seven pounds six ounces, and 23 inches long.” Oliver’s proud smile shone brightly as he watched the words sink in.

“Really?” Tommy’s eyes filled with tears and his smile took over his entire face.

“As long as you don’t mind, we didn’t sign the birth certificate yet just in case.” Oliver said.

“I’m honored, truly honored.” Tommy breathed and stared down at the baby that was made from two of his favorite people in the world. “God, he looks just like you.”

“Crazy right? But he has Felicity’s lips, and I’m hoping he gets everything else from her too.” Oliver chuckled. “How’s Becca?” He peeked toward the pink bundle and Tommy adjusted her so Oliver could get a closer look.

“She’s perfect.” Tommy’s proud look matched Oliver’s.

“And Chase?” Oliver asked, his eyes still glued to the little face that looked so much like her mothers with the father dark hair.

“She’s good too, just resting now. Is Felicity okay?”

“She’s great, tired of course, but I think she’s too excited to sleep.” Oliver huffed a laugh.

“Look at us man.” Tommy said, awestruck. “Who would have guessed we would end up here?” He paused for a moment. “Just five years ago I was with Laurel, you were single, Felicity was married to Sara, and Chase was years away from crossing our path. Now we have this.” Tommy said the last gazing down at his daughter. “I want to show you something.” He dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring box with an elegant solitaire resting in the center. Oliver gave a knowing smile.

“Good man.” Oliver waited for Tommy to place the ring back in his pocket before speaking again. “Should we switch? I know Felicity would love to see her.” He nodded toward Becca and Tommy carefully scanned the hallway to make sure it was empty.

“We really shouldn’t, so don’t let any of the nurses see.” They carefully traded babies and made their way back into the rooms from where they came.

“Surprise visitor.” Oliver said with a smile as he made his way toward Felicity.

“Is that Becca?” Felicity squealed and Oliver laid her into Felicity’s arms with a nod. “Oh she’s so perfect, look at all that hair.”

“Tommy took Lucas over to Chase’s room, we only have a moment but I wanted you to get a chance to meet her.” Oliver brushed his thumb over Becca’s cheek.

“She’s so much tinier than Lucas, oh can we keep her?” Felicity looked up to Oliver with a laugh. “Just bring me Lucas and I’ll hold them both forever.” She snuggled Becca even closer to herself.

“I somehow think Chase and Tommy will object to that.” Oliver smirked. “You’ll be able to see her as much as you want once were out of the hospital, but for now let me take her back to Tommy and I’ll bring you our son.”

“Our son.” Felicity smiled dreamily, passing Becca over. “Speaking of, have you called Samantha? Is William coming soon?”

“Sam and William will be here in about a week along with all the grandparents and Thea.” Oliver watched Felicity’s eyes flutter and he brushed a hand over her hair softly. “You’ll have Lucas in just a second.” He whispered and made his way back to the hall to swap with Tommy.

“My wingman did a good job of buttering her up, she said we should keep him.” Tommy laughed as he passed Lucas over and greedily scooped Becca up.

“Funny, Felicity said the same thing.” Oliver spoke to Tommy but only had eyes for his son. “So we’re in agreement on godparents right?” Oliver’s gaze flicked up to Tommy.

“Definitely, you guys for Becca and us for Lucas?” Tommy smirked and Oliver nodded. “Thought so, I guess it’s time now for me to go make a fool of myself.” Tommy gave a nervous laugh.

“It’ll be fine Tommy, tell her the truth and the rest will follow.” The old friends hugged with their babies cradled gently between them before parting again.

Tommy placed Becca back into Chase’s arms and his heart started to pound.

“There you are my perfect little girl.” Chase pressed her lips to Becca’s forehead. “You better watch out for that Queen boy, he’s going to be nothing but trouble.” Chase told Becca in a mock stern voice.

“He’s got plenty of Smoak to balance him out.” Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand with Chase’s on Becca’s belly. “Chase, I think we should talk.”

“What about?” Her eyes stayed glued to her daughter but her attention was on Tommy.

“Look you’ve been staying at my place more nights than not, and I know you plan on staying with me for the next few weeks-.” Chase turned to him sharply.

“Is that not okay? If you wanted me to leave you could have let me know.” She spoke in a rush until Tommy smoothed a hand over her hair softly.

“Please let me finish, if you have any questions when I’m done I’ll gladly answer them.” He suddenly felt so much more calm and confident and he smiled down at her. “It has been amazing to wake up with you in my arms and I look forward to the time we’ll share in the coming weeks with Becca, diapers, and crying, and late night feeding included.” He paused and took a deep breath. “But the thought of all those moments being temporary doesn’t work for me anymore.” He held up his hand when she drew breath to speak again. “I love you Chase, I have loved you all the time that I’ve known you and with every day we spend together that love just grows stronger. And watching you bring our daughter into the world? Well that pushed it into a kind of love I didn’t know existed.

“I know you’re scared of many things when it comes to a relationship between us, I’ve been scared too, but it’s time for us to be brave. You were so incredibly brave through your delivery so I know you can be brave for me now.” With one last fortifying breath Tommy got down on one knee beside the bed and presented the ring from his pocket. “Chase Cadence Connolly, I swear to you that I will love you, protect you, and cherish you for as long as you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

Chase sat frozen in shock for a long moment until Becca gave a cry of discomfort and she shook her head to clear it, rocking the baby slightly, her eyes still glued to Tommy.

“Chase? An answer would be a big help right now.” Tommy could barely hear himself speak over his pounding heart, he prayed he’d be able to hear her answer, and that it was the one he wanted.

“Yes?” Chase answered, her voice surprised.

“Are you sure?” Tommy barely dared to breathe.

“No that’s the strange thing, I am sure. I didn’t think I would be but I really am.” Her face split into a wide grin. “Come here.” Tommy scrambled to his feet and fused his lips to hers desperately, kissing her smile in an attempt to brand it into his memory.

Eighteen months earlier Tommy Merlyn met Chase Connolly in that very hospital, now she was the mother of his child and someday soon she would be his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Description of labor and delivery (both moms and babies are healthy)
> 
> The babies are here! Thank you all so much for reading this series, I'm unbelievably grateful to all of you for coming back every week to share these characters with me. 
> 
> I'm working on the epilogue now so I'm hoping to have it posted next week but I also don't want to rush it because it's important for me to wrap this series up properly. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts if your willing to share, and either way thank you again, I love you all =]


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end, strap in, it's a long one =]

**Ten Years Later**

Oliver woke first, as he usually did, knowing his time was limited he hopped right out of bed and into the shower, scrubbing quickly, but still spending a little time savoring the warm water, and more importantly, the quiet. On the way out of the room he allowed himself one long glance at his wife, her face smooshed into the pillow, and her hair stuck to her cheek with a spot of drool.

She was stunning.

He loved her in the mornings, she was always so utterly relaxed, he felt such gratitude she was able to find that kind of rest while lying beside him each night. They had celebrated twelve years of marriage that year and he still thanked his lucky stars every single day for the gift of his wife.

His happiness.

His Felicity.

It took a lot of his willpower to tear himself away from her but he managed it and carefully closed the bedroom door behind him as he left the room. He headed down the stairs, pausing at the landing on the third floor to strain his ears and listen for a moment. Hearing nothing he continued down the stairs and did the same thing outside the second floor bedroom. When he got to the first floor he cracked the door to the basement and listened for any signs of life. Something settled in his chest when the third location was also quiet and with a soft sigh he entered the kitchen.

He cooked quietly and without any fuss, slicing fruit, flipping French toast and squeezing the juice out of oranges. He was pouring a cup of coffee when he heard the front door creak, then the telltale clicking of nails on the hard floor let him know there was a visitor headed his way.

“Good morning Ace.” Oliver scratched the large black and white spotted dog on the head. “Your girl is still upstairs.” At those words Ace bounded off to the second floor to wait for his favorite person. Oliver pulled out two more mugs and poured coffee as Ace’s people came into view. “Hey guys, how was your night?” A knowing smirk tugged at Oliver’s lips and Chase’s cheeks immediately flared red.

“Our night was fantastic.” Tommy’s smirk matched Oliver’s as he took the coffee cups from the bar, passing one to his wife before tucking his arm around her. “Right baby?”

“Shut up Thomas.” She scolded and lifted the cup to hide her warm face. Oliver gave Chase’s arm a reassuring squeeze and headed for the stairs. He tipped his head to Ace as he passed the dog laying vigilant in front of the second floor bedroom. Once he made it back to his own room Oliver set a cup of coffee on the nightstand and brushed his fingers softly over Felicity’s hair.

“Hrrmmph” She groaned and rolled away from him, twenty-four years since they met and she was still just as grumpy in the morning.

“I brought you coffee.” His voice was soft and warm, Felicity flicked one eye open at the words. Her right hand snaked out of the covers and brought the hot coffee to her lips, taking a long sip before she rested back down on the bed, her eyes firmly closed. “Chase and Tommy are here, I’m going to get the kids up. Take your time getting ready, we have a long day ahead of us and this is probably your last chance for quiet.” With a lingering kiss to her forehead Oliver made his way to the third floor and opened Felicity’s office to find the two temporary beds in there empty. With a smile he crossed the third floor and opened the other bedroom.

There were bodies everywhere.

“Mia.” Oliver spoke quietly to his daughter, her blonde curls a wild mess that were spilling out onto her bed mate. “Mia, wake up monkey.” He brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek but the girl beside her was the first to stir.

“Uncle Ol’ver?” Sara Diggle rubbed at her eyes while she sat up, freeing enough of Mia’s limbs that Oliver could pull his daughter into his arms, draping her lanky frame over one hip. She was so like her mother in the mornings, almost impossible to get moving.

“Sara can you wake up Connor and JJ?” He motioned to the two bodies strewn across the rug on Mia’s bedroom floor. “It’s time for breakfast.” Sara nodded on a yawn and Oliver left the room with his eight year old. On the next floor he opened the bedroom door and Ace bolted into the room hopping up onto the bed and snuggling between the two bodies, licking each of their faces in turn.

“Ace, stop it.” Becca giggled as her dog licked her ear.

“What happened? I’m awake!” Lucas bolted upright on the other side of Ace and looked around the bedroom, reaching for the nightstand to place his glasses on his nose. “Dad?”

“Happy birthday guys!” Oliver’s voice was excited which caused an angry grumble from Mia against his neck. He ran a hand over the back of her head softly. “Why don’t you say happy birthday Mia?” She grumbled again and Oliver let it go. “You two ready for breakfast?”

“We’ll be right down.” Becca gave a wide smile as she sat up next to Lucas, ruffling her dogs ears playfully.

“Don’t waste time or we won’t save any for you, birthday’s notwithstanding.” Oliver called over his shoulder as he made his way downstairs. He deposited Mia onto a dining chair and watched with a fond smile as she pillowed her head on her arms atop the table.

“Can you guys start feeding kids as they come down?” Oliver asked Tommy and Chase in passing. “I have to wake the basement dweller.” With their nods of consent Oliver descended the last set of stairs and paused outside the in-law suite they put in a few years prior. He knocked three times and waited a few moments before cracking the door open, covering his eyes with one hand. “Everybody decent?”

“Do you try super hard to be this level of corny dad, or has it always come naturally to you?” William groaned. “This is my office, not my bedroom, yes of course I’m decent.” Oliver dropped his hand with a smile to his eldest son, sitting at his desk typing away in sweatpants.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in last night, wasn’t sure if you had company down here.” Oliver held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Oh right, because what guy wouldn’t go for ‘you want to come over to my place? There are six small children running around wild tonight, steer clear of the Legos.’ Never mind the whole ‘I live with my parents’ thing.” William scoffed.

“It wasn’t that long ago that those were your Legos getting embedded in my feet in the middle of the night.” Oliver smiled at the memories before sobering slightly. “Buddy,” He broke off to take a deep breath. “If you don’t want to live here, your mom and I would under-.” William spun his chair to face his father, cutting him off mid-word.

“I love living with you guys.” He gave a soft smile. “I’m not complaining, I promise.”

“So these late nights recently haven’t been you hiding a secret boyfriend from us?” Oliver asked, his face splitting in a grin.

“Oh god no, you think I have time for a long term relationship? You give me way to much credit. I’ve just been working on a coding project.”

“Something for MIT?” William was following in Felicity’s footsteps getting his dual masters in computer science and cyber security, Oliver couldn’t be more proud.

“Maybe, I’m not sure what it’s going to be when it’s done yet but when I get closer I’ll let you know.”

“Okay buddy, you tell me when you’re ready.” Oliver clapped his hands together. “You want some breakfast? I made French toast with sausage and fruit.”

“Yes, I’m starving, I’ll be up in a minute.” With that Oliver left his son to his work and made his way back into the kitchen. The sound of children was filling the entire house and it warmed Oliver’s heart to hear it. The brownstone was seldom devoid of children but it was rare that they had so many all at once.

And there were still more to come.

“Daddy!” Oliver was snapped out of his reverie by his daughters cry of indignation.

“Yes monkey?” He poked his head into the dining room where all the little ones were now sitting with their breakfast.

“Connor stole one of my toasts!” She looked thoroughly horrified and Oliver had to actively fight a smile.

“You can have one of mine Mia.” JJ quickly offered, scrambling to lift one of his slices of French toast, dripping with syrup to Mia’s plate.

“That’s kind of you JJ.” Oliver quickly reached out to lower the younger Diggle boy’s hand before syrup dripped onto the table. “But I don’t think that Mia needs anymore French toast.” He turned his attention back to his daughter. “How many slices did you put on your plate?” He asked gently, Mia squirmed for a moment before answering.

“Five.” She looked down at her plate.

“And have you ever eaten five whole slices before?” He kept his tone soft.

“Well… no, but I could-!” He raised a hand for her to stop speaking.

“And don’t you usually give Connor your last slice when you get full?” Oliver couldn’t hold it anymore, his lips curled into a smile.

“Well… yes. But-!” She tried to rationalize but Oliver cut her off again.

“So maybe you’re just a little grumpy this morning? And maybe you should apologize to Connor, who was just being a good two step thinker?” Oliver raised his eyebrows and waited for her.

“Sorry.” She mumbled to her lap.

“Mia Donna, you can do a hell of a lot better than that.” Oliver’s voice was a little bit sharper and Mia sat up straight.

“I’m sorry Connor, you can have my slice.” She gave her friend a sharp nod and Oliver shook his head at his little girl, so much defiance in her blood, some from him and some from Felicity.

“Did you guys eat all the breakfast?” William walked into the room and clapped his hands to his cheeks with a dramatic shocked gasp. Every kid in the room giggled at him and Oliver’s heart soared watching his oldest being the kind of big brother he could have only dreamed of raising. “Am I supposed to starve?” William swooped down to fake bite at Mia’s food and she shrieked while covering her plate with one arm. He made the same swoop for JJ’s plate, then Sara’s.

“There’s more breakfast in the kitchen Will.” Sara said, her voice more giggle than words.

“Oh well thank god for that.” He wiped his brow with a huge sigh before rounding the table to where Lucas and Becca were quietly eating their breakfast. He set his sights on Becca first and yanked her out of her chair to give her a huge crushing hug. “Happy birthday Becca!” He shook her back and forth as she laughed and pushed at his arms banded around her middle. Ace, who was under her feet scrambled to get himself out and find out what happened to his girl, woofing the whole way. Lucas also hopped up and William’s attention snapped to the other ten year old.

“No, no, no, William, this is utterly ridiculous!” Lucas tried to ward off his older brother but it was futile. William plopped a breathless Becca into her chair and lunged for Lucas, snatching up his little brother and squeezing him just as hard.

“Happy birthday Lucas!” William’s voice was entirely too loud but the laughter pouring out of Lucas was so worth it.

“Did I hear birthday?” Felicity’s voice immediately drew Oliver’s attention to his stunning wife descending the stairs, freshly showered and radiant in jeans and an oversized sweater, her golden hair in a bun and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. “Who’s birthday is it again?” Her smile overtook her entire face as she made a beeline for Lucas, pulling him in for a tight hug that he readily leaned into, never one to pass up a cuddle from his momma. “I can’t believe my baby boy is ten.” She dropped kisses on his dark blonde hair before pulling back and giving Becca a hug of her own. “And my other baby is ten too.” She laughed while hugging Becca and giving her dark hair a few kisses as well.

William, who had slipped out when Felicity came in, returned to the dining room with two plates. “For mom and Chase.” He set the plates in the empty spaces on either side of Becca and Lucas. “You know, since without you two we wouldn’t have these two.” He ruffled the little heads in front of him before retreating to the kitchen, Tommy and Oliver followed in his wake.

“That was sweet Will.” Tommy gave a warm smile.

“I try.” He gave a sassy smirk and started piling up his own plate with food. Tommy and Oliver hopped in as well and the three men ate breakfast at the bar in mostly silence, listening to the din of noise from the dining room.

***

After the breakfast Felicity and Chase cleared the plates from the dining room table then herded the little ones upstairs to clean the syrup off them and get them into appropriate clothes for the day.

Lucas and Becca also ran upstairs to get changed, when they came back down they were bundled in winter clothes and making a break for the front door with Ace following closely behind.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Tommy called to the ten year old’s. “Just where do you two think you’re going?”

“We’re taking Ace for a walk.” Becca spun to face her father, a wide bright smile on her face, Tommy instantly softened at the sight of it, he was mostly incapable of saying no to her.

“I don’t love the idea of you two going out all alone.” He drifted toward his baby girl, crouching down to be closer to her eye level.

“We have our watches on.” Lucas said, pushing up his sleeve to expose the Smoak Technologies ‘Over-Watch’ he was wearing, and Becca shoved up her sleeve to show her own.

The Over-Watch is a smart wearable that Felicity developed with Ray Palmer to be competitive with all the other smart watches on the market but what makes the version Becca and Lucas’ were wearing special is the biometric lock on the cut resistant band that can only be opened by a parent’s fingerprint. Until one of their parents took the watch off they would know exactly where the kids were, what their vitals were, and they could make and receive phone calls. It wasn’t a replacement for adult supervision but it did give some peace of mind now that Lucas and Becca were getting older and more independent.

“Okay, call if you need anything, or if you get too cold and you want to be picked up.” Tommy said with a sigh.

“Thank you daddy!” Becca pounced forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before she ran out the door with Lucas.

“God, when did they get so big?” Tommy whispered to himself as he stared at the closed door his heart just walked out of with her best friend and her faithful dog.

“I don’t know man, it feels like last week that we met in the hospital hallway the day they were born.” Oliver responded. “I look at Lucas and I can see the man he’s becoming, part of me wants him to slow down and be the little boy that sat on my shoulders while I cooked breakfast and fell asleep in our bed more nights than not. The other part of me loves watching him grow into someone that looks like me but is mostly Felicity on the inside.” Oliver stepped up next to his best friend and bumped their shoulders together.

“Yeah, I see way too much of myself in Becca, that girl is full to the brim with Merlyn mischief and it’s going to cause me so many more grey hairs.” Tommy huffed a laugh and the two men made their way back to the kitchen to get started on food prep for that afternoons birthday party.

When Felicity and Chase came back downstairs Tommy’s head whipped up.

“Lis, can you check on the big kids?” Felicity shook her own watch to wake it.

“Status check on Lucas and Becca.” She spoke into the watch and a small projection expanded out to show them the park around the corner where Lucas and Becca’s watches were located as well as their vitals, which were all in normal ranges. “Call Lucas.”

“Hey mom.” Lucas’ breathless voice answered a few moments later.

“Hey honey, are you two all good?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, we’re just playing fetch with Ace.” There was wind noise and laughter from both kids and Felicity smiled softly.

“Glad you’re having fun, love you kiddo.”

“Love you mom!” Felicity ended the call.

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled to her and returned to slicing vegetables.

“Where are the little ones?” Oliver asked, stirring pasta in a pot.

“William is watching them up in Mia’s room.” Chase made her way to her husband and slipped her arms around him, her chin planted on his shoulder as he worked.

“When did he even go upstairs? He did the breakfast dishes too. Does he have to overachieve at everything? I feel like he’s a better father than I am and he doesn’t even have kids.” Tommy whined and Chase gently slapped him on the back of the head.

Felicity made her way over to Oliver and hopped up on the counter beside the stove, she had sat in that spot so many times over the years while Oliver cooked and without even thinking one of his hands landed on her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I feel like I’ve barely even said good morning to you.” Felicity spoke quietly, just for his ears.

“You’ve been busy.” Oliver shrugged then leaned forward to give her a lingering kiss on the lips. “But good morning.” He couldn’t resist taking another kiss from her lips, then he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and her neck. She giggled at the tickle of his stubble and he kept kissing her so that delightful sound wouldn’t stop.

“Oh would you two get a room?” Everyone’s head’s turned sharply as Thea Harper entered the kitchen.

“Thea!” Felicity quickly got down from the counter and made a beeline to her sister-in-law, pulling her into a tight hug. “Where’s my baby?” Felicity bounced on her toes as she pulled back.

“Roy is right behind me, where are my nieces and nephews?” Thea’s eyes scanned the first floor.

“Lucas and Becca went to the park and the little ones are upstairs playing with William.” The front door opened and Roy Harper strode in with his daughter tucked under one side of his coat. Olivia Dearden Harper was two years old and the spitting image of her mother, but she had her father’s aloof nature, wary of everyone that wasn’t family and she had the most serious scowl Felicity had ever seen on a baby, it was adorable. “Give me that baby Harper.” Felicity immediately reached for Olivia and swung her into the air. “Oh my god you are so much bigger than the last time I saw you.” Felicity snuggled the small girl to her chest.

“Lissy, you literally saw her two weeks ago.” Thea laughed as she made the rounds and hugged everyone in the room.

“Exactly, that’s way too long without seeing my little baby.” She pressed kisses to the girls downy brown hair. “You know your cousins are all too much older than you, maybe we should give you some little baby cousins to play with.” Oliver choked from across the room, his wide eyes flying to his wife.

“Have you lost your mind?” He asked her when he regained his breath. “You want another Mia? My knees can’t keep up with another Mia.” Felicity gazed down at the little green eyes looking up at her, the same green eyes as her mother, and the same green eyes both Lucas and Mia had.

“Oh Mia’s not so bad, your uncle Oliver is silly.” Felicity rubbed her nose against Oliva’s tiny nose with a smile.

Right on cue screaming started drifting down from the third floor, four little voices all competing to be heard.

“How much do you want to bet that Connor and JJ are fighting over Mia?” Tommy asked Oliver with a smirk.

“Hm.” Oliver made a serious thinking face. “Lucas’ college fund?”

“Oliver!” Felicity cried, completely appalled.

“What? Oh you’re right, Lucas and Mia’s college funds.” Oliver gave her an innocent look and she scowled at him before marching toward the stairs.

“Oliver Jonas do not gamble with our children’s education.” She paused at the bottom of the stairs, still holding Olivia not wanting to let her go yet.

“It’s not gambling if you know you’re going to win.” Oliver shrugged before turning to his sister. “Will you go upstairs with her, she isn’t ready to put your baby down yet.” Thea followed along after Felicity with a laugh.

When they made it to the third floor Sara and Mia were boxing, Mia throwing punches and Sara catching them on her palms like their dads did at the gym. Felicity adjusted Olivia on her hip and crouched down next to the girls, they turned to her and noticed that she wasn’t alone. After several crushing hugs and gentle pats of Olivia’s head the girls settled back into their original position.

“Where are your brothers?” She asked of them both.

“Will took them into your office and closed the door.” Mia shrugged before raining down another flurry of semi-coordinated punches. “Do you think daddy would let us play with his ‘scrima sticks?” Mia turned her bottomless green eyes up to her mother as Felicity stood. The thought of Mia and Sara trading escrima blows was cute, but also a terrible idea.

“Nice try monkey, but there’s no way he’d say yes.” Felicity planted a quick kiss on Mia’s curls, then one on Sara’s before she strode over to her office and stepped through the door. William was sitting next to Connor speaking in hushed tones, JJ was on the couch that was against the opposite wall looking dejected. “What’s going on?” Felicity called to her oldest, who looked up to her and Thea and immediately jumped to his feet.

“Hey auntie Thea!” He engulfed her in a hug, squeezing tightly before letting go in favor of brushing the back of his knuckles against Olivia’s cheek, giving the small girl a big smile. “Connor and JJ got into a fight because they both wanted to be first mate to pirate princess Mia, this is the brig, we’re having a little lesson on sharing, taking turns, and listening.” William rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. “And we thought Becca was trouble, she’s got nothing on Mia.”

“Do you need any help?” Felicity offered softly.

“No, I didn’t plan to keep them in here much longer, I’m sure we can find a better game with more equal positions for everyone when we come out.” William gave a good natured shrug and Felicity leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you buddy, this is such a huge help.” With that Felicity, Thea, and Olivia made their way back downstairs and Felicity finally relinquished the baby, with a promise of taking her back again soon.

She and Chase focused on decorating the first two floors of the brownstone while Tommy and Oliver continued to cook, Roy and Thea jumped in where ever an extra hand was needed.

The birthday boy and girl made it back home after an hour with their faithful dog in tow, both pink-cheeked and panting, stripping off layers of snowy clothes and chattering to each other a mile a minute. All of the adults stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction.

“Look, I’m not saying there is anything wrong with Harry Potter, you know that Prisoner of Azkaban is my jam… so please don’t murder me.” Becca spoke with a wide smile. “But you have to admit that there is a beauty to the maturity and the simplicity of the Fantastic Beasts storyline and the beasts themselves are worth watching for.” She plopped down onto the rug to strip her boots and socks off, Lucas sat beside her to do the same.

“No I do not have to admit that, I do not have to admit that at all. Fantastic Beasts is required watching because it’s in the same universe but it will never hold a candle to the original films, and especially not to the original storyline in the books. Fantastic Beasts wasn’t even a book, it was an encyclopedia, one of the most boring things on earth.” Lucas flung his socks toward the heater with far too much passion. “Bex, I love you, but this is why I can’t discuss films with you, Ms. I-like-the-Star-Wars-prequels.” Lucas lifted a brow and he looked so painfully like Oliver that all the adults turned to each other with nostalgic smiles.

“Why am I not allowed to enjoy a little silliness while I get the backstory of the most pivotal storyline in that universe?” Becca stood and reached her hand out to pull Lucas to his feet.

“Because it’s garbage Rebecca.” Lucas said with a longsuffering sigh.

“Don’t call me Rebecca, Lucas Thomas.” She stood toe to toe with him and stared up into his face with her very best scowl. Lucas was already a head taller than her and from what the doctors projected for their height, he always would be.

Olivia chose that moment to come running around the corner where she had been playing, her sea glass eyes lighting up at the sight of her cousin.

“Luke-Luke!” Olivia barreled right into Lucas’ legs and he bent down to scoop her into his arms.

“Liv-Liv!” He booped her nose with a finger. “Where’s your…?” Both Lucas and Becca turned to the parents in the room and startled at the same time. “Why are you just staring at us?” Lucas sputtered. “Mom are you crying?” He went from startled confusion to concerned instantly and it made the mistiness in Felicity’s eyes redouble.

“I’m fine honey.” Felicity wiped her eyes quickly. “And you’re right, the Star Wars prequels are a tragedy.” Lucas gave her a bright smile and set Olivia back on the floor before he walked up to his mother to give her a tight hug.

“I knew you were my favorite for a reason.” He pulled back from Felicity, his gaze falling to Oliver with a wince. “Sorry dad.”

“I can’t blame you there son.” Oliver gazed at Felicity, his eyes full of love. “She’s my favorite too.” 

Becca had made a beeline for her own father and was clinging to him tightly when Ace bumped up against her. “Aw, Ace, you’re all wet.” She groaned.

“Can we borrow the hairdryer for Ace?” Lucas turned his gaze to Felicity but it was Oliver that spoke.

“That depends, _can_ you?” Oliver lifted his brow and waited. Lucas dropped his head back with a huff.

“_May_ we borrow the hairdryer for Ace?” Lucas asked, when he looked at Oliver there was still an expectant look on his father’s face. “Please?” Lucas huffed again.

“Hey, that’s enough whining. Your grandparents are going to be here any minute and I don’t want them thinking that I’ve raised you with no manners.” Oliver ruffled Lucas’ soft hair. “You can take Ace up to our room to blow-dry him if you promise to not make a mess.”

“We promise!” Becca called as she slipped from her father’s arms and grabbed Lucas’ hand to pull him behind her, Ace happily following them up the stairs.

“So do you think they’ll get married on their eighteenth birthday, or will they wait until the following summer?” Thea turned to Tommy and Oliver with a wry smile.

“Hilarious Thea.” Tommy deadpanned. “In a few years you’ll be the one with the ten year old daughter and I’m going to love watching her make your life hell.” He stuck his tongue out at the younger Queen and she did the same to him.

“Can we not speculate about the future love lives of our ten year olds?” Felicity sighed, linking her arm through Chase’s for solidarity. “I don’t know about all of you but I’d like to enjoy them while they’re little for as long as I can.”

“Amen Smoak.” Chase said, leaning into her friend.

***

“Excuse me young lady, please take a napkin.” Will sighed to his little sister, jamming a napkin under the hand that was holding a pizza slice she had inhaled half of, sauce already smeared on one cheek. Will took his own napkin to wipe the red spot then tugged Mia close and kissed her curls. “And what do you say?”

“Fanks Wiw.” Her adorable cheeks were stuffed with pizza and the words ‘thanks Will’ came out garbled but she tried.

“Maybe swallow first next time, and whatever you do don’t let grandma Moira see you talking with your mouth full.” He gave her a wink and sent her on her way, Mia stuffing more pizza in her mouth as she walked.

Felicity sidled up to Samantha where the brunette had been watching her son help his sister, a soft smile on her face. Will noticed his step-mother and caught her eye.

“Is there anything else I can do?” His questions was entirely sincere and Felicity gave him a bright smile.

“No buddy, everything’s taken care of, go enjoy the party.”

With his own full plate Will strode over to kiss Felicity on the cheek, then he turned to do the same with Samantha.

“We have a great kid.” Samantha sighed, watching Will retreat to sit with Ray Palmer, no doubt talking shop on Will’s latest software idea.

“Yeah we do, let’s hope the other two end up half that good.” Felicity sighed, and right on time Mia, who had finished devouring her slice, went sprinting for the stairs, JJ and Connor hot on her heels. “Hey, no running inside!” She called after her youngest. “I spoke too soon, Mia is never going to settle down, I’m doomed forever.” Felicity laid her head on Samantha’s shoulder.

“William was that high speed sometimes at eight, maybe not quite as fast as Mia but I think she’ll turn out just fine.” Samantha dropped her cheek to the top of Felicity’s head and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

The sound of her mother’s laughter drew Felicity’s attention to the dining room where her mom and Quentin were sitting with Raisa, and Moira, Olivia perched on Moira’s lap and seemingly the source of happiness for Donna. That didn’t surprise Felicity in the least, her mother had always adored babies and the scowl on Olivia’s face as she scanned the crowd with too cute for words.

All around the house there was family. Robert was chatting with Chase’s father Chance, more than likely attempting to recruit Chance for the men’s golf outing the next day after Sunday brunch. Martina and Harper were walking around and looking at the photos of the kids through the years, fawning over their granddaughter with delight. Manhattan District Attorney Laurel Lance was hiding under the entry table and popping out to catch Barry and Iris’ six year old twins Nora and Henry as the zoomed past, their happy shrieks blending with Laurel’s laughter, her husband Ted Grant recording all of it on his phone.

Mia was suddenly sprinting back down the stairs, leaping from the fifth riser without pause, all three Diggle children following right behind them until they started running past John and Lyla. John grabbed Mia and Connor as Lyla snatched Sara and JJ.

“I believe this belongs to you.” John extended one huge arm with a giggling Mia hanging off it to Oliver where he stood in the kitchen. Oliver took her with one arm and swung her onto his hip, his other hand was decorating the cake for Lucas and Becca. Mia immediately wrapped all of her limbs around her father and rested her head on his shoulder. The arm wrapped around her drifted slowly up and down her back and Felicity could see him murmuring to her, and without hearing it she knew that it was the soft sweet voice he often used with Mia, his baby girl, the youngest and their only daughter.

Oliver had always been an incredible father to their children but the way he bonded with Mia was something Felicity could never have dreamed of. Her own father left when she was just a year younger than Mia but even then she never had the sort of security in her father’s love that Mia was privileged to have. It made Felicity eternally grateful that she had chosen to spend her life with Oliver Queen, that her kids would never have to feel the pain of abandonment that she knew for so many years.

Felicity’s eyes scanned the room, but her birthday boy and his partner in crime were nowhere to be seen, she gave Samantha a soft smile and headed up the stairs to the second floor, Chase and Tommy were sitting on the couch speaking with Clay, Declan, and Logan, but still no Lucas or Becca. Felicity checked Lucas’ room but he wasn’t there.

“You need something Felicity?” Tommy called to her.

“Have you seen the dynamic duo? They aren’t downstairs.” Felicity’s lips twisted in mounting concern.

“The last ones I saw up here were the fearsome foursome, but..” Tommy trailed off and craned his neck to see around the chair Clay was perched on. “Is Ace over there?” Felicity stepped closer until she could see the Merlyn dog, laying with his head on his paws, his gaze locked on the window.

“Yeah, he’s over here by the window.” Felicity turned to Tommy.

“They must be in their clubhouse, that window is the best place for Ace to keep an eye on them.” Tommy’s wide smile was full of gratitude for the dog that he hadn’t originally wanted.

“It’s almost cake time, I’ll go get them.” Felicity made her way downstairs and wrapped herself in a winter coat before heading onto the patio.

The clubhouse was the closest Oliver and Tommy could build to a tree house behind the brownstone, there were no trees so the clubhouse was built on six foot scaffolding, nestled on one corner of the fence. Felicity made her way up the ladder and opened the hatch. The interior was full of the treasures of childhood, interesting rocks, posters, action figures, and favorite books. Felicity had been insistent that they run electricity to it as well, so there were fairy lights that gave a soft glow to the small space.

Across from the hatch Lucas and Becca were cuddled up in one sleeping bag, winter hats on their heads, and a Smoak Tech tablet projecting a movie on the blank wall near their feet. It was The Wizard of Oz and Felicity’s heart leapt at the sight of her little boy watching her favorite movie with his best friend.

“I see you were finally able to make an agreement on a movie.” Felicity spoke to both kids and they startled a little, so engrossed they hadn’t noticed the hatch sliding open.

“It’s the only time we can both agree the remake is better than the original.” Lucas gave his mother a smile, relaxing his arms where they had subconsciously tightened around Becca.

“Does it count as a remake if the original was a silent film?” Felicity pondered.

“Don’t restart the argument, we found peace and you’ll ruin it.” Lucas huffed.

“Irrespective of that, do you two realize there is a house full of your entire family here just for you?” Her eyebrow lifted and her lips twisted in a way that always let Lucas know he’s caught.

“Bex was just keeping me company, it’s not her fault.” Lucas sat up a little straighter and Becca followed. “I needed a break from all the people, that’s all.” Lucas has always taken after Felicity and preferring a quiet space to watch a movie rather than a crowd of people is no exception.

“Well you’ve had your moment to regroup, it’s time to sing happy birthday and eat your cake.” That had Lucas reaching for the sleeping bag zipper with a smile. He also had Felicity’s sweet tooth and cake was something that could always get him moving. Before they reached the hatch to follow Felicity down Lucas turned to Becca.

“You’ll stay by my side?” His voice was quiet and Felicity smiled to herself as she listened for Becca’s response.

“Right by your side, always.” Becca’s smile was apparent in her voice.

From the ladder Felicity looked up and saw their little hands entwined and she thanked the universe once more for the gift of Becca Merlyn, Chase came into their lives just at the right moment and she and Tommy created the perfect complement to her brilliant, shy, beautiful boy. When Lucas is unsure Becca is bold; when Becca has a problem, Lucas has a solution. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to enjoy them being little, but whatever the future held she could only hope that Becca would always be right beside Lucas, keeping him balanced and loving him for exactly who he is.

Once everyone’s feet were on solid ground Felicity hustled them into the house and stripped them of their jackets.

“Is everyone ready for cake?” Felicity rubbed her hands up and down Lucas’s shoulders. The crowd gathered around the table and Oliver brought the cake out with ten candles on each side, green for Lucas, black for Becca, as they had requested every year since they were capable.

“Happy birthday to you.” The crowd around them started to sing and Oliver watched on with a smile as Becca twined her fingers through Lucas’. “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lucas and Becca, happy birthday to you.” With raucous applause they each blew out their side of the cake and Oliver got to work slicing.

Mia sidled up to Lucas and Oliver watched them out of one eye as he slid a plate in front of Lucas, then one in front of Becca.

“Oh now you want to talk to me?” Lucas’ voice was dripping sarcasm and Oliver almost snorted at the Felicity of it all. “This morning you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“It was the morning Lu, it doesn’t count, I’m not alive in the morning.” She crossed her lithe arms and planted her feet, looking every bit Oliver Queen’s daughter.

“How about now?” He tilted his head adjusted the edge of his glasses. Mia stood very still for a moment before diving in to wrap her brother in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday.” She spoke against his neck before pulling back and offering a hug to Becca. “And you too.” Once she’d fulfilled her sisterly duties, Mia stepped in front of her father. “Can I please have a slice daddy? Connor and I will share.” Oliver passed her a slice of cake with two forks and she scurried off to the living room.

“Please be careful of crumbs!” Oliver called after her, shaking his head fondly at the impressive speed she was able to use while diving and twisting between the bodies of her family.

There were lots of presents for the dynamic duo to open and lots of conversations, hugs, and eventually goodnights from family.

Mia passed out on William’s lap and as John Diggle plucked her into his massive arms to take her home for a sleepover Felicity’s work phone rang. She excused herself quickly and ran up a floor to her office to take the call. Once she was sure there were no more Smoak Tech emergencies she opened the door to find Tommy poised to knock, his family plus Lucas standing behind him.

“We were just coming to say goodnight.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then Chase gathered Felicity in a tight hug.

“I’m commandeering your child, I hope you don’t mind.” Chase said on a soft laugh, squeezing her old friend tightly.

“And split up the dynamic duo on their birthday? I wouldn’t dream of it.” Felicity spoke as she pulled back. “Come here Becca.” She wrapped the girl in a tight hug. “Happy birthday, I love you kiddo.”

“Thanks Momma Lis, love you too.” Becca shot Felicity a big smile.

“And you, young man.” Felicity pulled Lucas into her arms, he was getting so tall she could barely set her chin on his head anymore and tears misted her eyes at the thought, but she pushed them back in favor of a smile. “I love you so much, happy birthday, have fun tonight.”

“Thanks Momma, I love you.” Lucas gave one final squeeze before the Merlyn’s made their way downstairs, Ace trailing quietly behind them.

When Felicity gathered herself and walked to the second floor the whole house was silent. The rest of the guests must have left while she was putting out fires and the only bodies left were that of her husband and her oldest son. As she drew closer she could hear Oliver and William speaking quietly to each other. Oliver caught sight of her first and his face lit up in a smile.

“We have a surprise for you.” Oliver patted the space beside him and when she sat William woke the TV and the Coyote Ugly menu was waiting on the screen. From her other side Oliver presented a glass of red wine and she squealed softly in delight.

“I love you guys so much!” She took the glass and leaned over to give Oliver a lingering kiss before she turned and pressed a kiss to William’s cheek as well. Without any further fuss all three of them settled into the couch, enjoying another of Felicity’s favorite movies.

When the credits rolled and Felicity had polished off their bottle of wine William got to his feet with a sigh.

“This has been lovely, but I have to get going.” He stretched his arms over head and cracked his neck before offering a hand to Felicity. “Work beckons.”

“Already? Will we at least see you at brunch tomorrow? Tommy and Chase are hosting.” Felicity let Will pull her to her feet, then wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Will planted a kiss on her cheek then turned to hug his father just as tight, kissing Oliver’s cheek as well. “Please don’t wait up, I love you guys.” He called over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

“We love you!” Felicity responded.

“Love you buddy.” Oliver called.

“Should we clean up downstairs?” Felicity sighed to her husband, the thought of cleaning was sad but so was the idea of waking up to a dirty house the next morning.

“Everything’s already taken care of.” He tugged her closer to kiss her hair.

“Who?” She blinked at him, her brows drawn in confusion.

“Group effort, even the kids got involved.” Oliver shrugged and started pulling Felicity toward the stairs. “Which means you, my love, can come upstairs with me and enjoy a nice hot shower and a foot rub.” She let out a little moan at his words, her feet dragging as they made their way up to their room.

Once upstairs Felicity stripped unceremoniously out of her clothes and stepped right into the shower, keeping her hair up in her messy bun to keep it dry. Oliver wasn’t far behind her, shutting the shower door and slotting himself right up against her back, his lips immediately dropping to her shoulder.

“We have the house entirely to ourselves.” His voice was low, his teeth nipping gently at her neck. “What shall we do with all this child free time?” As he crowded closer to her she could feel the hardening length of him pressing into the cleft of her ass.

“Hm, let me think.” She couldn’t suppress her smile as she pretended to contemplate her options. She made a show of tilting her head back and forth, a finger tapping against her lip thoughtfully. Oliver growled and spun her so her chest was pressed against the cool tile wall. The sharp sensation against her warm breasts made her gasp, her nipples tightening against the cold. Oliver tugged her hips back a little, Felicity’s fingers flexing against the wall in anticipation, easily leaning back into him.

“Do you want me inside you Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was dark as he leaned in to speak in her ear. “Is that why you’re leaning back into me?” She panted, feeling herself grow wet as she nodded vigorously. “We don’t have to do this quickly tonight my love.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, his fingers settling just below his lips. “We can take our time.” Slowly, ever so slowly, he gently ran his fingertips over the knobs of her spine. His other hand slipped around her front to gently trace the curve beneath her breasts. “I can’t remember the last time I got to spread you out and enjoy you,” His voice trailed off as he brought his fingers back up her spine. “That’s a tragedy I intend to rectify.” He took both hands and pressed his palms flat to her back, slowly starting to knead her stiff and tired muscles.

“Oooohhh.” A long moan bled from Felicity’s lips as his nimble fingers worked on the tension in her body. The relief of a back rub mixed with the sensual nature of being naked in a shower with her super-hot husband was quickly turning her soft and pliant. He kept it up for a long time, slowly massaging her body, slicking his hands with body wash before pulling the shower head down and rising the bubbles away from her skin, warming her with the spray.

When he placed the shower head back on the wall Felicity was at high risk of buckling at the knees, she was leaning heavily against the wall, her whole body relaxed from the attention Oliver gave it. Then she felt his fingers return, gently trailing from her hip, under the curve of her butt to her center. His fingers swirled in her wetness and she let out a little mewl, tipping her hips up a little so his fingers grazed her pearl. He dipped his thumb into her entrance then trailed it down slowly to make lazy circles around her clit. Each pass had her breath catching softly, her hips starting to move with him as he kept his easy pace.

“Oliver.” She sighed, one hand reaching back to grab for him, it landed on his hip and she dug her fingers in tightly, trying to keep herself standing. “Oh god, Oliver.” His name fell from her lips like a prayer and his heart still leapt at the sound of it. He slipped two thick fingers inside her as his thumb continued sending little sparks though her body. From this angle his fingers drove directly into her g-spot with every gentle thrust and Felicity’s toes curled against the tile floor, unconsciously widening her legs to give him better access. His left hand gently brushed against the fingers she was digging into his hip until she let go, he guided her hand back to the wall then followed the soft line of her arm to her shoulder before sliding forward and finding her nipple with his fingers. “Yes.” She breathed as he tugged on her taught little bud, each tug sending a bolt of sensation right to her core where her warm channel tightened around his fingers.

When he shifted she could feel his cock, hard and hot against her hip, she should probably reach back and take him into her hand, pump him slowly in a tight fist until he thrusts himself into her fingers, but she just didn’t have the presence of mind while his fingers strummed her body like a well-tuned instrument.

“I think it’s time we moved this show to the bedroom.” Oliver spoke beside her ear, his stubble tickling her neck and shoulder. She whined a little at the idea of stopping and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Don’t worry honey, I’ll give you what you need first.” With one more kiss to her shoulder he withdrew his hand from her sex and her whine became a needy whimper.

“No, no, no, come back.” She pressed her ass closer to him and he smoothed a hand down her back. “You felt so good.”

“Well I hope this will feel even better.” The head of his cock bumped against her and she nodded harshly, pressing up on her toes to help line him up with her entrance. With one smooth slide he pushed inside her slick heat and she threw her head back with a loud moan. She was already clenching around him, so primed from his fingers and without thinking she started to move her hips, sliding herself up and down the rock hard length of him. “Jesus Christ Felicity, you look so fucking sexy like this.” His hands tightened on her lush hips and she moved a little faster. Pushing back onto him as his tip skimmed that spongy spot inside her. It was almost perfect. So close. Just a little bit…

One hand released her hip and reached between her legs to find her knotted pearl. Felicity cried out, the tension inside her building quickly, Oliver took over as she let herself feel it. His thrusts were short but deep, keeping himself inside her and using the force of his hips to press her clit into his hand. Her whole body tightened, her legs trembling as she lifted all the way on to her toes.

Then the tension inside her snapped.

She let out a soft sob as she worked her clenching walls against Oliver, his fingers gentling as she came down, trying to wring every bit of pleasure he could out of her.

“So fucking beautiful when you come for me.” His words were as gentle as his touch but they still sent an aftershock through her that made her walls clench around him once more.

“God you’re so good at that.” Her voice sounded sex-drunk and she let out a little giggle at herself. “Seriously you could do it professionally, you’d have a line out the door every night.” Felicity spun to face him, her giggles reaching something near hysteria.

“Oh you think that’s funny do you?” Oliver stepped further into the spray of the shower, quickly running a soapy cloth over his hard body. “I hate to kill a start-up from your brilliant mind but my services are not for hire.” He smirked as he rinsed himself off. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“It’s truly my cross to bear.” She took his hand in hers, linking their fingers and tugging him close. “Happily, I mean.” She tugged him until his lips slotted against hers, their tongues tangling softly.

“Come on, let’s get you wrapped in a warm robe.” Oliver murmured against her lips, shutting off the water and pulling Felicity toward the shower door. As promised he took her thick fluffy red robe from the hook and helped her into it, pulling it closed and tying the belt before he wrapped a towel around his hips. In the bedroom Oliver guided Felicity to lie on her back and he sat at the end of the bed rubbing her feet, his thumbs digging deeply into her sore arches and she let out a hum of approval. His hands slowly drifted up to massage her calves, digging in to the muscle hard enough to make her hiss but they both knew she would be better for it, unknotting the tension of a week in high heels as best he could. When he reached her thighs his hands softened, just stroking her skin until he reached up to untie her robe, letting the soft red fabric part, allowing a strip of her creamy skin to be devoured by his hungry gaze. His soft stroking hands reached under the robe to smooth over the skin of her belly, then the soft curve of her hips, wider now that she’d carried two of their babies, and even sexier to him than she had ever been.

His wandering hands touched every inch of her he could reach, her eyes drifting closed as she enjoyed his touch. He slowly adjusted their position, watching her carefully to make sure she wasn’t on to him. Inch by inch he settled between her spread thighs, his hands lulling her into serene quiet, her lips softly parted, her brow smooth and unbothered.

He sliced his tongue through her velvety folds and her eyes popped open, a startled moan tumbling from her mouth. She looked down at him and his eyes were crinkled at the corner as his tongue eased inside her before sliding up to bat her pearl side to side.

“Oh holy frack.” She fell back into the pillows, her back arching as he continued to shower attention on her bundle of nerves. She was still slick from their fun in the shower and he lapped at the tangy sweetness, letting his tongue slide effortlessly over her tender flesh. “Oh god Oliver, that feels so good.” He made soft wet circles around her clit and she keened into one hand, her other finding his hair and holding on for dear life.

He could suck her peal between his lips, rub his tongue over it and slide two fingers inside her, if he did he could give her another orgasm within minutes but he took his time instead. He built her up so gently, it had been weeks since he had the chance to go down on her properly and he wasn’t going to waste it by getting her off hard and fast.

She arched and thrashed, she pulled his hair, then cupped his head against her tightly as though she feared he’d stop. He soothed her anxious tension with long strokes of his hands over her body, with gentle curls of his tongue and eyes that stared right up at her full of love and desire for her.

“Lie back and let me take care of you Felicity.” He spoke directly against her stiff pearl, the soft vibration of his word and the gentle brushes of his lips making her mewl and press closer to him. He worked her nub slowly, sliding his tongue directly up and down over and over again and listened as her moans ratcheted up to something breathy and desperate. He moved to her opening, getting a better taste of her while the soft brushes of his nose kept her hovering over the edge.

Her toes pointed against his back and her hips rocked slightly against his face, her body screamed at her to grab hold of him and grind against his tongue until she reached her peak but experience told her his way would be better.

He moved on to figure eights, starting off big, his tongue tracing her entire sex, bumping against the space where her thigh met her mound. And with each shape he moved ever so slightly closer, closer, and closer, until the figure eight was right on her needy clit, her fingers gripping the sheets to tightly they ached, beads of sweat rolling down the back of her legs where it gathered behind her knees.

“Oliver, please honey. Please?” Her voice was a desperate sob, her legs trembling on either side of his head. “I need it, I need it, I need it.” Her pleas punched out of her in quick anxious breaths.

“Shh, I know baby, you’re almost there.” He only pulled back long enough to speak then he returned to her pearl, never increasing his speed.

“I can’t, I can’t, Oliver more! Please, I need more.” Her abs tightened sharply and she thrashed her head against the pillow as she teetered on a knifes edge of absolute pleasure and anticipation.

“You don’t need more, this is enough.” His voice was gentle, soothing, and his tongue was just as soft against her swollen sex. “You have to relax Felicity. If you relax it will be worth it.” He brushed a finger against her as he spoke, watching as her brow twisted in concern, her eyes dark and wild as she tipped her head down to him.

“You promise?” She panted, a dark flush painting her neck and chest, she was stunning, sexy, perfect, and all spread out in naked need just for him.

“I promise my love, relax.” Slowly her body softened as he continued to gently swirl his tongue over her. When she blew a deep breath between pursed lips he felt the last of her tension leave her. Without the distraction of her taught muscles her body focused on the gentle touches of Oliver’s tongue and within moments she was hurtling toward her peak, fighting the desire to tighten every muscle in her body as the pleasure coursed through her. As he watched her draw closer he gentled his tongue even more just barely brushing her slick flesh until she exploded.

A wild cry split the air as her whole body arched off the bed, her pink tinged skin rising out of the red robe with her head flung back as far she her body could bend. Oliver flattened his tongue and left it still, she was too sensitive for anything more and he wouldn’t ruin this for the world.

Slowly she relaxed, her breath coming in harsh pants and her whole body throbbing with her pulse. Oliver crawled up beside her and captured her weak lips with his own.

“Is this heaven? Because I’m at least seventy percent sure you just killed me.” Her words were slurred and her big blue eyes looked up at him with a softness that he loved in these moments.

“Nope, this is our bed, in our home, that we share with our three beautiful children.” Oliver pushed some of her loose curls behind her ear.

“Sounds like heaven to me.” She sighed and reached for another kiss. She gently pushed him onto his back and one sneaky little hand found its way to his cock, he hissed against her lips as she gave him a few hard pumps. “You’ve really brought your A-game today.” She punctuated her words with a twist of her wrist that made him press his head back into the pillows, he had been hard since the shower and his control was slipping. “But it’s time for me to bring mine. Just lie back and let me take care of you Oliver.” She threw him a wink before shimmying out of her robe and straddling his lap.

“Felicity, honey, you don’t-.” She pressed a finger to his lips.

“I said lie back and let me take care of you. I trusted you, now it’s your turn.” She removed the finger from his lips and took his cock into her hand, lining him up with her soaking core and easily slipping onto him. She was still so wet that the slide was effortless and they both sighed as she settled into his lap. “You’re so good to me.” She stroked his cheeks gently as her hips started to move. “You always take such good care of me.” The swirl of her hips contrasted sharply with the tender touches to his face and her soft voice. His head was already spinning and his breath picked up speed. “I love you so much Oliver.” She sighed and sat up, her perfect body on display for him as she worked herself up and down his throbbing hardness.

“I-, I love you.” He tripped over the words, his mouth barely functional as he watched her free her gold curls from the loose bun, they tumbled around her shoulders and caught the soft light in the room. He gripped her waist tightly, slowing her movements a little. She took his instruction, slowing her body so they could both enjoy this longer. She lowered herself back to his chest and pressed her lips to his, her hips gently rocking back and forth just enough so they could feel it.

Long before he was ready Oliver could feel his peak nearing, he wrapped Felicity in his arms and drove his hips up into her. She gasped softly, sparks skittering across her skin from her still tender sex. It was only a few thrusts before he was coming, his arms banding around her and his breath coming in deep shuddering gasps.

“I’m sorry.” He groaned into her neck, his breath still short.

“Oh my god Oliver, you gave me two earth shattering orgasms, I think we’re more than even.” She patted his cheek with a giggle.

“I just never want to finish without you.” He smoothed a hand over her curls and her cheeks pinked under his intense gaze.

“I know, and I love you so much for it, but I don’t think I’m physically capable of coming again, that second one was a doozy.” She pressed a kiss to his lips then made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up a little. When she came back Oliver switched with her and she tugged on an old Rocket’s shirt of Oliver’s that was the perfect amount of broken in. He came back into the room wearing a pair of boxer briefs and immediately crawled into bed and took her into the cage of his arms.

“Do we need to take anything to Tommy and Chase’s tomorrow?” Oliver spoke with his eyes closed, already drifting to sleep.

“No Chase said she had everything taken care of, we can sleep in a little, go to the Merlyn’s to have brunch, then we’ll probably bring home both Lucas and Becca and wait for John to drop off however many kids he decides to give us.” Felicity yawned and snuggled closer.

“Do you think we’ll have the whole house full again?” Oliver’s fingers slipped into her hair and she hummed softly.

“No Lyla said she’s keeping the twins home at the least, so we’ll either have just Mia or Connor and Mia.” Oliver’s fingers paused for a moment.

“Do you ever worry about Mia and Connor? Or Lucas and Becca for that matter?” The tension in his voice had Felicity smoothing a hand down his side.

“All the time, but let’s not borrow trouble.” She placed a kiss on his chest. “Our kids are good kids and they have meaningful friendships with other good kids. If either of them ends up dating their best friend there are worst things in the world.” Felicity smiled softly against Oliver. “We turned out pretty well after all.”

“You’re right.” He sighed.

“I usually am.” She huffed. “I love you Oliver.”

“I love you Felicity.”

*FIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe that this is the final chapter. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it and all the chapters that came before it. 
> 
> This has been an amazing journey and I'm grateful to all of you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and even just the fact that you've read all these words I've written.
> 
> If you have any questions at all about the story please don't hesitate to ask, and thank you once more for coming along with me =]


End file.
